Finding Destiny
by Angel Love1
Summary: This is a different ending to the first season. The scouts are kidnapped. Serena, Darien, and Amy have to rescue them with the help of two mysterious guardians
1. Default Chapter

Finding Destiny  
Part 1  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: This is based on the first season, with a different ending. Nephlite never fell in love with Molly, instead when he failed his duties he was put in eternal sleep like Jadite. Zoicite is not a female, he is a male like his original character. And he and Malachite do not share a romantic relelationship, they are just close friends.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon and I will never own it, unless I get really rich someday and buy it from some body. And now that I have returned to reality you can read the fic. I hope you all enjoy this!   
  
Serena ran down the street at top speed, as usual. She was late - again. She was supposed to be at Raye's temple for a scout meeting 20 minutes ago, but her mom decided that she wanted Serena to do a few errands for her when she got home from school. It took her a lot longer to get everything done than she orginally thought it would. Maybe she should have called first to let them know that she was going to be late.   
  
'Not that Raye would understand,' Serena thought to herself as she rounded another corner, her twin pigtails flying. 'She is always yelling at me for something. She is so mean to me. I know she wants to be the leader of the Scouts. I never ask to …'  
  
Serena's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she crashed into something that was hard and soft at the same time. She fell on top of the poor person that she crashed into, a little dazed.  
  
"Owwww! I am so sorry! I was late and…" Serena suddenly stopped her babbling when her eyes met the midnight-blue eyes of the man that she hated more than anything else in the world, okay so she didn't really hate him, she just pretended that she did. Actually she looked forward to the fights that she had with Darien. Sure, he was usually mean to her, but he had this lost look to his eyes that Serena sometimes glimpsed. He was really cute when he wasn't calling her…  
  
"Meatball Head! Can't you do anything without knocking anyone over?" Darien asked the small blond who was sprawled on top of him. 'She looks so pretty with her cheeks slightly flushed and her blue eyes dancing with life. She reminds me of an angel.'   
  
"You are the only person that keeps on getting in my way!" Serena defended herself. She noticed that Darien had a strange look on his face but just as suddenly she saw the cold mask come over his features.   
  
'An angel with a really bad temper and an attitude to match,' Darien amended to himself. "Yea, I have a meatball magnet that keeps attracting you to me," Darien snapped back.  
  
"Whatever! You are such a jerk!" Serena retorted as she climbed off of Darien's chest and stood up. She ignored the sense of loss that shot through her and looked at her watch, tossing one pigtail over her shoulder at the same time. "I am soooo late." She whined. "Gotta book it, Darien. I'll see you around," Serena called over her shoulder as she was once again racing down the street with her twin pigtails flying.  
  
"There goes 'Hurricane Serena'," Darien muttered to himself as he turned and walked away, trying to forget the tingling sensation in his body where his met hers.  
**************************************************************  
  
"About time you showed up!" Raye hissed at the panting Serena.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to do some stuff for my mom and then I ran into that God-awful Darien," Serena said in one breath, as she sat sown next to Lita.  
  
"Well, now that Serena is here, let's get down to business," Luna glared at her young charge for a second before she sat down in the middle of the room next to Artemis. "Now that we have all of the scouts, we should be able to locate the Moon Princess and the Silver Imperium Crystal."  
  
"We also need to find out what happened to the two other generals that you guys fought before Zoicite and Malachite. I definitely don't want to worry about them showing up again," Lita said as she passed the plate of cookies towards the salivating Serena.  
  
"Maybe we moondusted them," Serena said with a mouth full of cookies. "These are really good Lita."  
  
"Meatball Head! You saw them teleport away," Raye said as she grabbed the plate of cookies from Serena. "You don't need any more sweets. You can already hardly fit into your scout costume."  
  
"At least my head isn't too big for my costume!" Serena yelled back at Raye as she grabbed the cookies back from Raye.  
  
And the tongue war was on.  
  
Lita gently took the cookies from Serena, who didn't even notice, and handed them to Mina. "Do you ever think that they will ever grow up?"  
  
"It appears not," Amy replied taking a cookie.  
  
"Would we want them to?" Mina asked as the three burst out in giggles and the cats just sweet-dropped.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  



	2. A quiet moment at the lake

Finding Destiny  
Part 2  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone that helped me with this story, esp. Aeris, Rose and Rod! You guys are the best! Please tell me what you guys think! Reviews are something I live for!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon...I just wish I did.   
  
  
Shortly after the meeting was over, Serena decided to take a walk in the park. She walked towards the lake and sat at the edge. She was content to just sit and watch the ripples in the water. Moment of peace were so few lately.  
  
Darien too was strolling through the park when he noticed a certain blond meatball head sitting by the lake. He stopped and watched her for a few minutes. Her face was turned away and her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice his hungry gaze take in the lovely sight she made. Her hair swayed in the gentle breeze and stirred her skirt around her legs. Darien let his gaze travel over her curves. He noticed, not for the first time, how her outfit gently caressed her maturing curves. He briefly wondered what those curves would feel like to his touch. But he didn't want to just feel her curves, he wanted to hear her laugh and see her smile. He heard her sigh and he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He moved towards her, hoping to see her lovely smile.  
  
Serena heard movement behind her and turned towards the sound. She was rewarded with the sight of Darien. For once his face wasn't wearing his cold mask. She gasped slightly at the true emotion it showed. Her blue eyes met his as he stopped again. 'His eyes are so full of pain and sorrow,' Serena thought to herself.   
  
'Her eyes are so full of life and innocence,' Darien mused to himself.   
  
They didn't know how long they sat there staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Serena smiled warmly at Darien and patted the ground next to her.  
  
The young man was a little confused by her warm attitude, but he complied. He sat down next to her and turned his attention back to her enchanting face. But Serena's focus was back on the lake, her thoughts a million miles away. 'She is really pretty when she isn't doing anything klutzy. She is almost like the Princess.' Suddenly unsettled, Darien turned his attention to the lake, trying to let it's peacefulness calm his racing thoughts.  
  
Serena pulled her thoughts back to the present and turned her attention to the man sitting quietly beside her. It surprised her that he hadn't made fun of her yet. 'He is really cute,' Serena thought to herself while she studied his chiseled features. She briefly wondered what he was like when he wasn't so cold. She longed to find out, but was suddenly afraid to.  
  
They both sat there for a long time just enjoying each other's company. Neither wanted to say anything because they were afraid to spoil the moment. Both wanting so much to be more to their relationship than the fighting. The sun was setting in the distance putting a warm glow around the young couple.  
*************************************************  
  
Luna was walking through the park with Artemis, when she noticed the pair sitting at the edge of the lake.   
  
A scene suddenly flashed through her mind. Luna recognized it as the Moon Kingdom. Serena was dressed in a white flowing gown with her hair done up in her meatballs. Darien was in black armor obviously made for royalty. The two stood face to face, lost in each other's eyes. It was obvious to Luna that they loved each other deeply. Serena held out a small gold object but Luna couldn't see it clearly before the memory faded.  
  
"Luna, isn't that Serena and Darien? I thought that they hated each other," Artemis whispered next to Luna when he too had noticed the pair.  
  
"So did I," Luna answered a little distracted. She pulled her thoughts back together and looked over at Artemis. "But I think that those two belong with each other."  
  
"Eh?" Artemis looked at Luna questionably. Usually Luna was yelling at Serena to get her mind away from boys, not encouraging it.  
  
"Just a flash of something from the past," Luna answered as she turned her attention to the lovely young couple.  
  
"Should we tell the other girls?"   
  
"We'll talk to them later about it. Right now I want to see if they are truly interested in each other." With that the two nosy cats padded down to the edge of the lake.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
I know it is a bit short...but I will get the next part out soon! I hope you all liked this!  



	3. Darien asks Serena out!

Finding Destiny  
Part 3  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: I have to remind everyone that Malachite and Zoicite are not lovers in this fic, they are just partners and close friends.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, even if I wished on a hundred stars I still won't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me!  
  
  
"Meow."  
  
Darien's head snapped away from the lake to look at the grass between Serena and himself. There sat two cats, one black and one white, both with yellow crescent moons on their foreheads. He noticed that were looking at him. He could almost swear that there was almost a human intelligence behind their cat faces.  
  
"Hello, Luna," Serena said, rubbing the black cat's head in greeting. "Hello Artemis." She briefly stroked the white cats fur.  
  
"Meow," Luna answered, while climbing into Serena's lap for more petting.  
  
A little surprised by Serena's soft loving tone towards the cats, Darien gazed at Serena longingly, until he felt Artemis nudge his hand. "You want attention, don't you?" Darien chuckled low, as he complied with the cat's demand. "Are both of these cats yours? I think I remember you with the black cat," Darien asked her, his voice husky with his longing for the small girl who used her soft voice with him instead of her usual loud shouts of rage.  
  
Serena smiled brightly at him. "Luna is mine," She motioned towards the cat in her lap. "But Artemis belongs to my friend Mina," She motioned towards the white cat, who was now making himself completly comfortable in Darien's lap.  
  
"Which of your friends is Mina?" Darien asked. He wasn't sure why, but he was enjoying the soft voice Serena was using and wanted to keep her talking to him.  
  
"Mina is the girl with long blond hair and big blue eyes. She is really sweet," Serena rewarded him with another dazzling smile.  
  
"Tell me about your friends." Darien asked softly. A bit surprised, Serena looked up at Darien with confused eyes. "Please," He begged gently, seeing her puzzlement.  
  
Briefly searching his eyes, the petite blonde saw only sincerity there, so she decided to do as he wished. She didn't notice that the cats had shared a knowing look with each other. "Um... okay. Mina is usually really happy and loves to do things to cheer people up. But she has a serious side that not very many people see. She is really hard on herself sometimes. She loves to shop and play video games."  
  
"So not only does she look a bit like you, but she acts like you too," Darien joked, but this time in a friendly voice, not the usual condescending one he usually used where Serena was concerned. He could picture two twin hurricanes running down the street, avoiding hitting people by mere inches.  
  
Serena laughed softly, a sound that did strange things to Darien's insides. "I guess you could say that. But she is really graceful, not at all clumsy like me." Serena looked down and blushed bright red as she remembered all of the times that she had literally ran into Darien.  
  
'Well at least I don't have to worry about two blondes running me over on a daily basis. I would prefer just this one.' Darien thought to himself, oblivious to Serena's embarrassment. "Go on," he urged her.  
  
"Um... Lita is the tall girl with brown hair that is usually in a ponytail, and really pretty green eyes. She tends to get into a lot of fights, but she is a really great cook. She likes to take care of us all, kinda like a bodyguard." Serena's eyes danced as she talked about her tall friend. "Then there is Raye. She is the girl with raven-colored hair and violet eyes. She is a priestess in training. She likes to do fire-readings and stuff like that. She has a really bad temper, but she's cool." Serena giggled at the look she could see on Raye's face if she heard her say that. "Amy is the girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. She's a genius. I guess you could say that she and I are exact opposites." Serena laughed a little.  
  
Darien was a little baffled about all of the information Serena had just given him. "How do you guys manage to get along with each other?" He couldn't image having that many friends with that many different personalities. He only really had one friend and that was Andrew. And he knew there were times that he and Andrew didn't get along so great.  
  
Serena laughed again. "We don't always," she answered truthfully. "Raye and I fight about almost everything. But we would do anything for the other. We all would. That is the way we are." Serena offered him a bright smile. "Well, I gotta book it or else I'll be late for dinner. I don't want mom to kill me today." She got up and placed Luna on her shoulder. Artemis jumped off of Darien's lap and bounded onto Serena's other shoulder.  
  
Darien rose to his feet, unsure of what to do for the first time in his life. He had never expected that he would ever enjoy a nice quiet time with Serena. He was usually dodging her or something that belonged to her. "Um, Serena..." Darien began.  
  
Serena looked up at Darien, very surprised. She had never heard Darien say her name before; it was usually 'Meatball Head'. She liked the way he said it.  
  
Darien noticed her startled look and was instantly concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You've never called me 'Serena' before," she answered, a little dazed at the concern she saw shining in Darien's eyes. 'Maybe he isn't so heartless after all.'  
  
"I could call you Meatball Head if it would make you feel better," he said with a small smile.  
  
"No. You only call me that because you hate me," Serena said quietly. Her shoulders slumped a little and she looked down at her shoes. She didn't want Darien to realize how much she cared for him. She had come to anticipate when she would see him everyday, even if it was usually at an up-close-and-personal position.  
  
Darien tucked his large hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. He noticed that his whole hand lit up on fire where his skin met hers. "I don't hate you, Serena. I could never hate you. You make my life interesting," He said softly looking into her baby blues.   
  
Serena squealed with delight and threw her arms around Darien, dropping her feline pals unceremoniously on the ground in the process. Darien was startled for a second before he put his arms around Serena and buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair. For a minute the two relished in the feel of the other's body pressed against their own. 'It's as if we fit together,' they both thought to themselves as Serena buried her face in Darien's chest and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Pulling away slightly, Serena looked up into Darien's clouded blue eyes and flashed him another soul-searing smile. "I really do have to go. This was nice. Thank you," Serena said as she pulled away regretfully.  
  
Darien felt the loss of her small body immediately and grabbed one of Serena's small hands in one of his larger hands as she turned away. As she turned her face towards him expectantly, his breath caught in his throat. "Serena, I was wondering... well... I wanted to know if you would have lunch with me tomorrow at the café?"  
  
Serena turned back fully to face Darien and grasped his hand with both of hers. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "Like a date?"  
  
Darien gave her a lop-sided smile. He covered their hands with his other hand. "Yea, like a date."  
  
"Sure," Serena answered excited. She stood on her toes and kissed Darien on the cheek. "Then it is a date," she said softly, noticing the blush that spread over Darien's features and giggled. She turned and picked up the cats gracefully.  
  
"Meet me at 12?" Darien called, as he placed a hand to his cheek.   
  
Serena nodded without turning around and quickly took off towards her house.   
  
Darien was still dazed as he watched her disappear. "Meatball Head just kissed me," he mused out loud. A brilliant smile made it's way across his face. He wasn't sure what just happened between him and Serena, but it felt right to him.  
****************************************************  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Artemis commented on the scene that he had just witnessed.   
  
"I can't believe that Darien just asked me out. Me, Serena Tsukino," Serena said breathlessly with stars in her eyes. Suddenly, she stopped walking as something hit her. "Wait a minute. Luna, why aren't you yelling at me to keep my mind on scout business like you normally do?" She took the guardian cat off her shoulder and held her in front of her suspiciously.   
  
Luna rolled her eyes. "I would, but you never listen to me. So I decided to save my breath." She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Serena that she suspected that her and Darien were soul-mates from the Moon Kingdom. She wanted the teenager to find happiness in Darien because she wanted to, not because it was part of her past.  
  
Suddenly, Serena's communicator beeped, stopping any further questions that Serena would have asked, much to the gratitude to the flustered cat. Serena put Luna on the ground and pulled an item out of her pocket that looked like a small calculator. She pushed the flashing button, that had the symbol of Venus on it. Sailor Venus' agitated face appeared on the small screen.  
  
"What's up, Venus?"  
  
"Serena, there is a youma attack in the park. We need Sailor Moon fast," Venus said urgently.  
  
"I'll be there in a jiffy. I'm right outside of the park," Serena said, closing the connection.   
  
Artemis jumped off Serena's shoulder, as she looked around to make sure that she was alone. Her hand shot up in the air.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!!!"  
  
Serena's clothes faded and were replaced with red ribbons that formed into her sailor fuku. She struck her normal pose, then looked down at the cats. "Let's go kick some Negaverse butt." With that, Sailor Moon turned and ran back into the park.  
  
The cats stared at her in wonder for a second, until they too ran into the park. "She didn't even whine or complain," Luna said in amazement as they raced behind the leader of the Scouts.  
  
"Maybe she is finally taking her scout business seriously," Artemis said hopefully. "Maybe not," He amended, as Moon suddenly stopped and looked down at the cats.   
  
"Come here, you two," she said quietly as she scooped up the cats and leaped into a nearby tree.  
  
"Sailor Moon, what..." Luna began, until Moon covered her mouth and pointed down. Both cats followed her hand to see Malachite concentrating on building energy. He and Zoicite were standing right on the path that Sailor Moon had been running down. They were also behind the unaware scouts, who were fighting the youma.  
  
"Now!" Zoicite shouted, startling the unsuspecting scouts.  
  
Sailor Moon watched in horror as her fellow scouts were trapped in an energy dome that Malachite had constructed.   
  
"SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!"  
  
"VENUS CRECSENT BEAM SMASH!"  
  
"Ahhh!" the girls screamed as their attack bounced off the walls and came shooting back at them.  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
"Ahhh!" the girls screamed again as fire shot at them.  
  
"Knock it off, Pyro, before you fry us!" Jupiter shouted.   
  
"I can't find any weaknesses," Mercury cried out in alarm, scanning the dome with her visor and computer.  
  
Outside the dome, Malachite and Zoicite appeared in front of the dome. "We are missing one," Malachite said a little frustrated, as he noticed the absence of Sailor Moon in the dome.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mal. She isn't too much competition, especially without the help of her Sailor Failures." Zoicite huffed.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	4. Sailor Moon saves the day!

Finding Destiny  
Part 4  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: I know that this happened before Mina got there in SM, but this is my story and I can twist the facts all I want to! ^_^ The negaverse already have all seven of the crystals, but she cannot figure out how to bring them together to form the silver crystal.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon! Just a lot of poster, cards and any other stuff I can get my little hands on. But this story does come from my warped little mind!   
  
Meanwhile up in the tree, Sailor Moon was trying to figure out a way to release her friends. "Luna, I can send my tiara at the dome, but it seems to be reflecting all of their attacks back at them. So I don't know if it will work. Do you have any ideas?" She looked down hopefully at her guardian cats.  
  
"He is controlling it with his hands," a familiar deep voice came from just behind her.  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon spun around so quickly that she almost lost her footing on the tree limb.  
  
"Careful, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask whispered as his quick reflexes kicked in, his arms shot out to steady her. He felt a spark of electricity shoot up his hands where they held her waist. He noticed that Sailor Moon's face was a little flushed, but she turned back to the situation of her friends before he could be sure of her reaction. He left one hand resting on her waist as he too turned back to the scene. "But I don't think that just hitting Malachite's hands will release the dome."  
  
"We could try to attack the dome and him at the same time. That way he losses his concentration on the dome and he won't be able to stop it from collapsing."   
  
"Good idea," Tux said, a little impressed with the young super-heroine. He pulled a rose out as he noticed Sailor Moon reaching for her tiara. "I'll aim for him; you aim for the dome." At Moon's nod, they both sent off their attacks.  
  
"What the..." Zoicite turned as Malachite suddenly cried out in pain next to him. "The dome..." He noticed that the dome disappeared and the scouts were suddenly free.  
  
"You use your energy to trap and harm people, I shall not forgive you." At the sound of Tuxedo Mask's voice, both generals spun towards the tree.  
  
"You underestimated me and for that you will pay. I am the Champion of Love and Justice. I am Sailor Moon. I will right wrongs, and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask jumped down in front of the two startled generals.  
  
"You are not going to interfere with our plans, Moon brat," Zoicite hissed at Sailor Moon.  
  
Malachite noticed that the other four scouts had recovered from the dome and were getting their attacks ready behind them. "I suggest that we make our leave, Zoi."  
  
"Yes, Mal." With that the two generals teleported away.  
  
A flame shot through where the generals once stood, heading straight for the unsuspecting Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask quickly covered her body with his, throwing them to the ground and his cape over them, barely avoiding the flames.   
  
Sailor Moon looked up at the scout of fire from under Tux, unconsciously circling her arms around him. "Thanks a lot, Pyro!"  
  
Sailor Mars placed her hands on her shapely hips and growled at Sailor Moon. "About time you got here!"  
  
Sailor Moon stood up, while Tux stood protectively over her. "Well, at least I saved your sorry butt!" Moon shouted back at her ungrateful scout.  
  
"Well, that is a definite first!" Mars shouted back.  
  
Sailor Moon's reply was cut short as Tux leaned into her and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body. "Nice job, Sailor Moon." He pulled back slowly and noted there was a definite blush spreading across her lovely cheeks. He turned to the scouts. "Never forget that without teamwork, you will never beat the Negaverse." With that he was gone leaving five speechless scouts staring after him.  
********************************************************************  
  
Queen Beryl had watched the exchange in her crystal ball. 'Those two seem to like each other. That is a definite weakness I can use to my advantage,' the wicked Queen thought to herself. She looked distastefully at the seven crystals sitting on a velvet cushion next to her. 'Yes, I can use that well.'  
  
"Queen Beryl, you summoned us." Malachite bowed low before his Queen, with Zoicite doing the same beside him. He knew that she would be displeased with him.  
  
"You disappoint me, Malachite." The Queen smiled in satisfaction when Malachite bowed lower in disgrace. "However, your latest failure has shown me that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask have feelings for each other. Use that information to kill the scouts and bring those two here to me. I want them alive."  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Both generals moved to leave.  
  
"Malachite, do not fail me again." Beryl turned her attention back to the crystals. 'Those two hold the key to the Silver Imperium Crystal. I find it and I will rule the Earth and everything around it,' she thought evilly to herself.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry that there isn't much romance in this one. But I promise their will be more soon, as well as more action! 


	5. Star Gazing

Finding Destiny  
Part 5  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! It is so nice to see that you guys are enjoying this. This is after the battle with Malachite and Zoicite, that evening to be percise.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. But the story is mine, brought to you by my insane imagination and too much free time! ^_^  
  
  
"I'm proud of you, Serena," Luna said to her young charge. They were sitting on Serena's windowsill looking out at the stars, one of Serena's favorite activities.   
  
Serena giggled. "Well, that is a nice change, Luna. You are usually yelling at me about how irresponsible I can be." Serena looked over at her guardian cat with a smile.  
  
"Maybe all of the times I scolded you finally worked. You haven't been acting irresponsible, at least not tonight. You took charge at that battle this evening. You actually took your time eating your dinner, which, by the way, shocked your whole family. And you even did your homework! I thought your mom was about to faint when she saw that. What has gotten into you anyway?"  
  
Serena giggled again. "I thought you were the one that was going to have a heart attack. I think that Miss Haruna will definitely have one. I can't wait to see her face!" The excited teen squealed as she pictured her teacher passing out.   
  
"So what has gotten into you?" The cat repeated.  
  
Serena sobered and looked Luna in the eyes. "I don't know. I just felt like doing all of those things." Serena turned her attention back to the stars. "That constellation looks just like Darien," she whispered dreamily.  
  
Luna fault-faced to the floor. "Same Serena," she muttered.  
  
Serena giggled again as she picked Luna up and put her back on the windowsill next to her. She sighed dreamily as she stared at the stars, lost in her own little world.  
**************************************************  
  
Darien was walking down the street, Serena's street to be more precise, not that he was aware that he was on her street.   
  
He looked up and stumbled at the sight of the blonde stargazing. Her lovely face was bright with a smile, she wore her hair down, and she was in a pair of pink bunny pajamas.   
  
He moved towards the trees so that he could watch her without her noticing him. He heard her giggle. It reminded him of soft silver bells. He watched her pick Luna up from the floor, talking softly to her as her hand stroked the black cat's fur. He had no idea how long he stood watching her talk to her cat. He didn't even find it odd that she did that. Somehow it seemed right that Serena would treat an animal like it had an intelligent mind. She was always soft and caring about everything. He actually found that to be a very attractive aspect about her. And sometimes he could almost swear that cat understood every word that her mistress said to her.   
  
He waited a few moments after she moved away from her window. He was slightly disappointed when she turned off her light, but he was happy when he resumed his walk and headed for his apartment, his thoughts filled with visions of a certain pretty meatball-headed girl.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I hope that you guys like this! I know it is short, but I will get the next chapter out soon!  
  



	6. 

Finding Destiny  
Part 6  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews and encouragement. I loved seeing the idea given in one review. Unfortunatly, I can't go with that idea, but I will tell you that it is Luna and Artemis that give Sailor Moon's identity away. *big grin* But that isn't gonna happen for awhile!   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. *sigh* I doubt that I ever will. So please don't sue me. I don't have any money anyways.   
  
  
Luna sat on the edge of the windowsill. She had caught sight of Darien while he was in the shadows. She watched his face as it was fixated on Serena. She could tell that the giggling girl absolutely fascinated him. The wise animal knew that he wasn't within hearing distance of them, so she didn't worry about being overheard, so she didn't tell her stargazing mistress of his presence.   
  
She knew from the bottom of her soul that Darien had no intention of hurting Serena. The black cat could feel that he wanted and needed to protect her, but he wasn't sure why. 'It almost seems like these two are being drawn together by destiny. If only I could remember more of the Moon Kingdom, then I could be more sure about the role that these two played.' She sighed as she watched him walk away.  
  
A scene suddenly unfolded in her mind, granting part of her wish.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Darien was again dressed in black armor. He seemed to be in quite a hurry, but he stopped below a balcony and looked up.   
  
There stood Serena in a flowing white gown leaning over the edge, looking extremely worried. There was also a look of sadness and longing deep in her eyes.   
  
Luna couldn't hear what they were saying, so she tried to move closer without them noticing.  
  
Suddenly, Darien turned and ran from the hall. Luna watched as a few guards followed in pursuit.  
  
Luna glanced up at Serena. She watched as a single tear ran down her pretty cheek. Luna was alarmed, she was used to seeing the young girl wail, at least in her own time, not cry quietly.  
  
Luna's ears perked up as she heard the girl whisper, "Please, be safe, my Prince."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
'So Darien was a prince,' Luna thought to herself, as she stared out at the moon. 'Prince of what? And why was a prince in love with Serena? Who was she? Why was she so sad? Why was he running from the guards?'  
  
Luna leaped from the window and landed on the floor next to the bed. She gazed at the sleeping girl on the bed. Half of the covers spilled to the floor, but the bed was peaceful. It sometimes amazed Luna that this peaceful girl could be a small hurricane.  
  
Luna sighed as she brought her mind back to the present. "Darien and you belong together. That is obvious enough to me. But what is he prince of..." Luna trailed off, not expecting an answer from the girl.  
  
"Prince Endymion of Earth..." The young girl whispered in her sleep as she turned over, causing more of the covers to fall to the floor. The answer Luna sought was barely audible, but in the silence of the night it was loud and clear for the cat to hear.  
  
Luna jumped at the sound of Serena answering her question. She padded over to the girl and watched her closely for a minute. When she was sure that Serena was still asleep, she moved to cuddle with Serena at the foot of the bed. "Of course, Serena. Now that you have said it, I remember the Prince of the Earth. But I still don't remember why it is so important. And how did the Earth Prince fall in love with you? Who were you?"  
  
Luna curled up and went to sleep and never heard Serena's mumbled reply, "I am the Princess of the Moon, holder of the Silver Imperium Crystal. Prince Endymion is my soulmate."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, how was that? I know that this chapter is really short, but I thought that it would be a good place to get Luna thinking about everything and start solving the mystery! But to make up for it being so short, I uploaded the next chapter! ^_^ I hope you all continue to like this.  



	7. 

Finding Destiny  
Part 7  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: It took me a little while to come up with this chapter. I wanted Pluto to be here, but I couldn't figure out how to get her to be in two places at once, you'll understand that when I release the next chapter. So Rose, my dear friend and one of my editors, helped me come up with this idea. I hope you guys like this!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, and alas I never will. But I do own this story. It came from my warped little mind, with the help of my great editors, Rose and Aeris and now adding Rodney to the mix! The new character in this chapter also belongs to me. If you wish to use her, please ask my permission first.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Serena awoke early. She silently moved to her windowsill, careful not to wake Luna, and sat watching the sun come up. She surprised herself when she decided not to go back to bed and opted to just sit and watch as Tokyo slowly come to life.   
  
Her mind was mulling over her feelings for Darien and Tuxedo mask, never realizing that they were one and the same. Just thinking about them sent a longing so deep through her. She didn't understand why she wanted both men so much. She always thought that you had only one true love.   
  
To add to her confusion she had a strange dream. She dreamt of a man who would beg to see her. She had the dream often. Every time she was about to turn around the dream would fade. She would always hear him begging that she come back to him before the dream faded completely. It usually left her heartbroken in the mornings, which made her go back to sleep in hopes for a better dream. But this time it was different.   
  
**Flashback to Dream**  
  
Serena heard the man begging for her to turn around. She already knew that she could never turn around fast enough, for he would always be gone before she did. But she turned anyway; she wasn't ready to give up just yet. She turned and saw him silhouetted in the fog. She ran towards him and saw him running towards her, but he faded just before she could see his face, their fingers brushing ever so lightly against each other's.   
  
Heartbroken again, she sank to her knees in the fog. "Why do you keep disappearing? Who are you?" Serena whispered into the fog.   
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the fog and stood before the sobbing girl. Sensing that she was no longer alone, Serena looked up to see a beautiful woman standing in front of her. She was tall, a bit taller than Lita, but not by much. She had long, wavy blond hair, that hung loosely to brush her ankles as she reached forward to help Serena stand. Her eyes were hazel, they held a hint of pure lightless but they also held an ageless quality to them. She wore a sailor fuku, but it was unlike that of Sailor Moon's. She had short black leather shorts (think Sailorstars) and cropped red cotton top, with the blue sailor flaps and a blue bow adorning the front. Covering her belly button with small silver threads was a red half-locket. She had a golden tiara with a small red heart where the stone was held. Her chocker was red with gold heart hanging down. She didn't wear gloves, but she had leather boots, that were white with gold trim, that came up to mid-thigh. She held a staff that resembled a key, in the center was a red heart and another heart adorned the top.  
  
Serena felt herself transform into Sailor Moon as the woman touched her. Sailor Moon looked at the woman in confusion. "Who are you?"  
  
Surprisingly, the woman giggled like a young girl. "I am Sailor Love, the guardian of Love. You seek the answers to love, so I came."  
  
"Another sailor scout! Just how many of us are there?"   
  
Love giggled again. "Quite a lot actually. But there are only four more that are dedicated to this planet, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. Then there are others like me, but we do not guard planets, but certain people on those planets, we are more like guides. We come when you need us."  
  
Moon thought for a minute. "How come there isn't a sailor scout for Earth?"  
  
Love turned and linked Moon's arm through hers and they began to walk through the fog. "There is. But he comes in a form other than that of a sailor scout."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"Bingo!" Love crowed, raising her staff in the air.  
  
Moon too laughed, she liked this girl, she reminded her of Mina. But then she sobered. "But he doesn't always fight with us. He seeks the Silver Imperium Crystal for himself." Moon looked up sadly into Love's warm gaze.  
  
"He seeks it to set free the Princess of the Moon. He does not mean or want to hurt you," Love waved her hand and her staff disappeared, she put her other hand over Serena's to comfort her.   
  
"Who is the Moon Princess?"  
  
Love sighed, she knew that this young girl would ask her that. Love never lied however, so she thought of a way around the question. "You will find the answer to that question when you are ready."  
  
Moon looked disappointed. "Okay, who is Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
Love laughed out right. "You don't give up do you?" Love looked warmly at the young girl beside her. "I cannot tell you that, Sailor Moon. He is the only one that can tell you that. I can only tell you that he is the Prince of Earth."  
  
Sailor Moon absorbed the small bit of information that Love had given her. "Then who calls for me in my dreams?"  
  
"Your true love."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," Moon huffed, Love giggled again. "You can't answer my questions, can you?"  
  
Love stopped their strolling and turned Moon towards her. "No, right now I can only guide you in the right direction," she answered honestly.  
  
"Do I know my true love?"  
  
Love nodded slowly. "Your heart always knows your true love. Follow your heart and it will lead you to him." With that Sailor Love waved her hand and her staff reappeared. The center heart glowed and Sailor Moon returned to her civilian form. "Trust yourself, Serena." Love disappeared and Serena woke up.  
  
**End of Dream Flashback**  
  
"Tuxedo Mask is the Prince of Earth; he is seeking the crystal to free the princess. Searching for her will be pointless until we find the crystal, if the Negaverse hasn't already."   
  
Serena pressed her forehead against the cool glass. "But how does my true love fit into all of this? Why does he come to me in my dreams? And why would Sailor Love come to me for that? Is he that important in the fight against Beryl? And why aren't the other scouts she mentioned here?" Serena voiced her confusion.   
  
"My heart knows my true love. But my heart leads me to two guys, Darien and Tuxedo Mask. I am so confused."   
Serena banged her head on the glass. "Oww! That hurt," She said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
Luna sat in silence, listening to Serena voice her thoughts. 'So Tuxedo is the Prince of Earth. Darien is also Prince of Earth. That would mean that they are one and the same. The princess will be revealed through him. Oh, Serena, I hope I am right about the two of you. But that would mean that you the princess we are looking for.'  
  
Serena turned away from the window and noticed Luna was watching her. "Did I wake you, Luna? I'm sorry."  
  
"I am just surprised to see you up before noon," Luna muttered shaking away her thoughts.   
  
Serena giggled. "I'd be up before then anyway. I have a date at noon with Darien." Suddenly, panic hit Serena and she raced to her closet. "Luna, you have to help me pick out something to wear," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Is it me or she a little worried about this date?" Luna asked herself, as she jumped from the bed and padded towards Serena's closet. Before she reached the door she was covered by a bundle of clothes. "This is going to be a long morning," the cat muttered from under the pile of clothes that just seemed to be getting higher.  
To be continued...  
  
So how was that everyone? I hope you all enjoyed it. What do you guys think of Sailor Love? She is going to be an important part in the story!   
  



	8. 

Finding Destiny  
Part 8  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: This is the Darien's dream. It happens at the same time as Serena's dream.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon...wow, I sound so redundant. Anyways....you all know that I don't own it, but I do own the new character in this chapter. She is fashioned after my friend Rose. So if you wish to use her please ask me for permission first. My email is bree101_nace@hotmail.com  
  
  
Darien woke up just as the sun was rising. He walked out onto his balcony and watched as Tokyo slowly came to life, just as he had done so many times before. Once again he had dreamed of his princess calling his name. But this time, there was something different.  
  
**Flashback to Dream**  
  
The figure stood with her back to him. She was silhouetted in the glorious moonlight. Her twin pigtails flowed in the breeze.  
  
"You must find the Silver Imerium Crystal," she pleaded with him, as she half turned. "Please, set me free."  
  
Darien thought frantically. He needed to see her face. He needed to know whom this angel, who haunted his dreams, actually was.   
  
"Please, let me see your face," Darien pleaded with the princess.   
  
As she started to turn towards him, Darien started to move towards her, and then she faded way before he saw her face. All he saw were her tears as their fingers brushed ever so slightly against his.   
  
"No!" He screamed out in vain. He searched the fog around him for any sign of the princess, but he couldn't find a clue.   
  
"Please, come back to me. Who are you?" He asked the fog around him.  
  
"You already know the answer to that," a voice said from behind him. The voice was soft and melodic, something a goddess would have.   
  
He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. The hand turned him gently to reveal a stunningly beautiful woman. She was tall, a little taller than Sailor Jupiter, but not quite as tall as he was. She had long black hair, it was pulled up in a half ponytail by four thick braids, and the rest hung straight down her back to her ankles. Her eyes were also black and held an ageless quality to them.   
  
His eyes traveled over her outfit. It seemed to be similar to that of the scouts, but it was something that he didn't recognize. She had short white leather shorts and a red cropped cotton top with blue sailor flaps, and a large blue bow adorning the front. Gold threads held a red half-locket over her belly button. Her tiara was silver and held a small red heart for a stone. She had a red choker with a silver heart hanging down. She wore no gloves, exposing beautiful hands. She also wore black leather boots with silver trim; they came up to mid-thigh. She held a staff shaped similar to a key with a silver heart in the center and another adorning the top.   
  
She smiled softly at him. "I am Sailor Destiny, the guardian of destiny."  
  
"Why haven't I seen you before?" Darien asked suspiciously.  
  
"Not very many people are privileged to see my sister, Sailor Love, or myself. But you are very important to a lot of people's destiny."   
  
Destiny waved her staff in front of him, the center heart glowed slightly.   
  
He looked down to notice that his clothes had shifted to that of heavy black armor, a red cape, and a sword at his side. He looked up to see the fog had disappeared and was replaced with the remains of a crumbled kingdom. He could also see the Earth in the distance.   
  
He turned towards Destiny suspiciously. "Where are we?"  
  
"We are on the moon," Destiny said plainly.  
  
"But how..." Darien started to ask, but some things seemed to settle in his mind replacing some of his confusion.   
"This is the Moon Kingdom, or was, before it was destroyed by Beryl, about 1000 years ago," Darien said it more to himself than to the scout beside him.  
  
"You are correct. You are beginning to remember your past." The scout of destiny watched him closely. She hoped that he was ready for all of this, for his path would never be an easy one.  
  
"The princess lived in this time?"   
  
At Destiny's nod, he continued. "Does she live in my time too?"   
  
Again Destiny nodded.   
  
"How do I find her?"  
  
"Follow your heart, it will led you down the right path," Destiny said, placing a hand over the young prince's heart.  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything," Darien said, frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair. "Who was I then?"  
  
"You were her lover and protector, just as you are now. Trust in yourself, young prince."   
  
Destiny waved her staff again.   
  
Darien was standing in the rose gardens, he looked up to see Serena smelling the roses. Just as she was turning towards him, he woke up.  
  
**End of Dream**  
  
Darien glanced towards Serena's house. "Follow my heart, huh?" he whispered to the wind. "My heart is pointing towards Serena. But what does that mean? Is she the princess I have been searching for? Do I love her?" Darien paused, looked again towards Serena's house. "I guess there is only one way to find out."   
  
He pushed himself away from the railing and walked back into his apartment.  
To be continued...  
  
I hope you all like that. So what do you think of Sailor Destiny? I promise you will learn more about her in future chapters! Ja ne! 


	9. 

Finding Destiny  
Part 9  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: I am so glad that the last couple of chapters have gone over so well with you guys. I am sorry if it is a bit mature for some of you. But I have to warn you that it is going to have some adult themes in it. I love the reviews that I get!   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Blah blah! Yea you all know that! Does anyone want to explain why I have to do that for EVERY chapter?!?! It gets so boring! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.   
  
  
Serena stood in front of the mirror. An hour had already passed since she had gotten up. She had already showered and was now putting her hair in its usual meatballs.   
  
"Does this dress look alright?" Serena asked Luna for the hundredth time.  
  
"Yes, Serena. It makes you look mature," Luna responded automatically, clearly annoyed with her young charge.  
  
The dress in question was white mid-thigh length and hugged her maturing curves gracefully. "It is much more Raye's style though," Serena responded, turning around in front of the mirror to see the back, the cotton back curved down a little to reveal a little of her skin, and had a small bow at the waist.   
  
"That is probably because Raye is the one that gave it to you," Luna muttered.  
  
Serena stuck her stuck her tongue out at Luna. She glanced toward the clock. "It's only 7:30!" Serena cried out. Luna chuckled at the girl's dismay. "What am I going to do until noon?"  
  
"You could try studding?"   
  
"LUNA! It's Saturday! I did my homework!" Serena yelled at the cat. Suddenly, she brightened. "I know! Let's go for a walk in the rose gardens."  
  
"We?" Luna asked alarmed. She had been planning on taking a catnap after Serena would have gone downstairs.  
  
"Yes, we, Luna, you are going with me," Serena grabbed the cat. Her stomach rumbled and she giggled. "But first I have to get something to eat. I'm starved!" With that the pretty sailor soldier walked out of her room and headed down stairs.  
  
"Serena?" Ilene asked alarmed. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked feeling her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, mom." Serena said giggling, she reached up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Ilene smiled. Food sounded more like her daughter. As she led the way into the kitchen, she noticed that Serena had taken great care in her appearance this morning. She hoped that whatever boy had gotten her daughter's attention was worth it. Seh secretly wished her daughter luck in the rocky world of romance.  
********************************************************  
  
Darien decided to go for a jog. He needed to get away from all of the thoughts running through his head. He wanted to see Serena, but he was willing to wait until their date. He didn't want to push her in any way.  
  
He was running his usual route when he saw something that made him stop short. Standing there fingering a rose gently was Serena. He suddenly remembered the ending of his dream. Then she turned towards him. He watched as her eyes slowly traveled up him; it sent a shiver down his spine. The second their eyes met he knew...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Serena walked slowly through the roses. She loved the smell and sight of them. Luna padded along silently beside her. She stopped and picked a rose, gently removing the thorns in the process. She brushed it softly against her cheek; somehow it soothed her.   
  
She became aware of another presence. She turned slowly and saw Darien. Her eyes traveled up his long frame slowly. She noticed that he was breathing a little heavy and was slightly sweaty, he had obviously been jogging. A soft blush began to creep up on her cheeks. As her eyes traveled over his face, her breath caught. Then her eyes met his, and she knew...  
  
  
'This is my soul-mate,' they thought in unison.  
To be continued...  
  
I almost didn't tell ya what they were thinking! But I thought I would be nice and not put too much of a cliffhanger in there! So do you guys like it? I thought that after the last couple of chapters you guys would want some romance! 


	10. Soulmates

Finding Destiny  
Part 10  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: This picks up right after the last chapter. And I included a bit more romance in and a cameo appearance at the end! Thanks to those of you who review. I wish I could say that this is close to an end but it isn't sorry!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I will only dream of owning Sailor Moon. Maybe I should go wish upon a few stars.   
  
  
Luna noticed that Serena had gone stock still, so she looked up curiously to see what had grabbed her attention so completely. Her gaze took in the sight of Darien. Somehow it didn't surprise her that he was there.   
  
She watched his eyes reflect his emotions. At first there was appreciation for the sight in front of him. Followed by confusion, to be replaced by a sudden realization. She watched his face soften to a look of complete adoration and love.   
  
She turned her gaze to Serena. She saw that Serena's gaze completely mirrored Darien's. Luna smiled as best as a cat can knowing that she had been right on not keeping them apart.  
  
Darien held out his hand to Serena. She shyly took it and stepped closer to him. She accidentally dropped the rose that she was holding and stepped on it. Immediately she looked down at the smashed flower. She crouched down and picked up a few pieces and let them fall through her fingers.   
  
"Oh, no. I smashed the flower. It was so pretty, too," she whispered quietly, as she watched the wind blow away the pieces. Her eyes filled up with unshed tears.  
  
"Don't be upset, Serena," Darien said softly, as he knelt down next to her. He hated to see her upset about anything. A little ironic, considering he was usually going out of his way to make fun of her.  
  
As her eyes met his, he smiled lovingly at her. He lifted his hand and flicked his wrist, producing a red rose out of thin air, something he did many times as Tuxedo Mask. Her eyes widened in amazement, as she stared at the rose.   
  
"For you, Madame," he said with flourish, as he held out the rose for her.  
  
With trembling hands, she took the delicate flower from him. It was a small bud that opened fully in her hand. She looked up in amazement at Darien.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered to him.  
  
He smiled at her and leaned close to her to whisper in her ear. "You are welcome, my love."  
  
A soft gasp was heard from Serena, as her mind took in his endearment for her. A smile slowly spread across her face as he pulled away and offered his hand to her again. She readily accepted. Her small hand fit perfectly in his as he pulled them both into a standing position.   
  
Darien noticed how close Serena was to him. He watched quietly as the awareness spread over her lovely features. Her face became slightly flushed, her eyes darkened and her breathing quickened. He didn't notice that he also mirrored her reaction.   
  
Serena had never felt so close to anyone. She wanted so badly to be held in Darien's arms. As she turned desperate eyes to Darien, she gasped at the love and understanding that she saw there. Her heart sped up with the need his look spread through her.  
  
The rose fluttered to the ground at their feet unnoticed.   
  
Luna, sensing that these two wanted a private moment, picked up the rose and padded a few feet away from them. She looked back and rolled her cat-eyes. 'It isn't like they even know I'm here.'  
  
Darien knew exactly what Serena wanted as her eyes searched his desperately. His hand gently tugged her closer to him, need also coursing through his veins; he wanted so much to show this small girl how much he loved her. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her firmly against his body, enjoying the shiver that went down her body. He let go off her hand and cupped her cheek.  
  
Serena slid into his embrace loving the feel of his strong body against hers. She slid one arm up his arm to his shoulders. The other was pressed firmly against his hard chest. Her eyes drifted closed, anticipating what was going to happen next.  
  
Darien slowly lowered his head to hers. He didn't want to scare her. His lips briefly brushed hers, searing his soul with her touch. He wanted more; he needed more. He looked into her eyes, searching for an answer to his unspoken need.   
  
Serena felt her soul light on fire at his brief touch. She opened her eyes slowly as he pulled back. She saw the questions held in his eyes. She answered by sliding her other hand up to his shoulders and pulled him down for another kiss.   
  
Darien gladly took her offer and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He slid his hand down her body and cupped her bottom as he pulled her closer to him. He gently slid his tongue across her lips, and was granted access immediately.  
  
Serena's whole body was on fire. She had never experienced anything so intense before. In the pit of her stomach, desire uncurled itself. Serena moaned and raked her hands through Darien's hair, pulling him further into her embrace.  
  
Darien echoed her moan as he felt his body respond to hers. He, too, had never experienced anything quite like what he was feeling with Serena. He wanted to do some much more with her. Slowly, his hands traveled over her body, sending more shivers down her body.  
  
Slowly Serena pulled away from Darien. A shy smile spread across her face as she gazed into Darien's passion-filled eyes. Darien smiled warmly at her, and then he pulled her back against his body to cradle her. Serena nestled against him and listened to the rapid beating of his heart.   
  
"I need to go back to my apartment to take a shower. Do you want to accompany me?" Darien asked, while he stroked her back.  
  
Serena's head shot up. She looked up at Darien with wide eyes, her body tense. Fear shot through her, but she didn't fear being intimate with him, she feared that she wanted it so badly.  
  
Darien chuckled softly. "I meant to my apartment, not my shower, meatball head."   
  
His hand lovingly caressed her cheek. 'Although I would love for you to join me in the shower,' he thought to himself.   
  
Serena's body relaxed into Darien's, as she leaned into his caress, her eyes drifting closed. "I'd love to," she whispered low.   
  
If her eyes were open she would have seen Darien's eyes darken with unmistakable desire.  
  
Darien wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she opened her eyes. Somehow, this didn't scare either of them. They knew that they had a destiny together, and were both willing to walk their path togethe, trusting that the other would always be there to lean on.   
  
"Then let's go."   
  
He started to lead her in the direction of his apartment.  
  
"Wait." The blonde turned around, her eyes scanning the area around them. A smile spread across her face when she saw what she was looking for.   
  
There sat her guardian cat basking in the sun. In front of her sat the forgotten red rose.   
  
"Luna!" Serena called to her cat.   
  
Luna glanced up at the sound of her name. "Meow," she responded when she saw her mistress waiting for her. She picked up the rose and ran towards the couple.  
  
Serena scooped up the cat and took the rose from her mouth. "My rose! Thank you, Luna."   
  
Serena beamed at the small black cat, as she settled herself on Serena's shoulders. Serena moved back into Darien's awaiting arms, and together they walked out of the park.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Watching silently from the shadows were two women. They smiled at each other.   
  
Sailor Destiny looked back at the retreating couple, smiling broadly. "Now they have found each other."  
  
Sailor Love put her arm around her sister. "Their love will conquer all."  
  
Destiny frowned, her mind clouded with the image of the crumbled Moon Kingdom. "I hope so, Angel."  
  
Love squeezed her, knowing what was going through the other girl's mind. Twins were strange like that, of course with the fact that these twins were also three-thousand or more years old and had mental telepathy helped.  
  
"I know it, Rose. As long as they have each other, they will win."  
  
Destiny flicked her hand and her staff appeared. "Unfortunately, they have a great many battles to face. Beryl is just the first."  
  
Love waved her hand gracefully her staff appeared. "I know. But this is their fate. We cannot change that."  
  
Destiny smiled softly at her sister, sometimes Love showed much more wisdom than her personality let it seem she had. "I know that. Sometimes I wish I could change it though." She held up her staff and the silver heart glowed slightly. A door appeared behind them.  
  
Love then held up her staff, the golden heart glowed slightly as the door opened. "And what would the Sailor Scout of Destiny want with screwing up destiny?" Love joked lightly.   
  
"Let's go see what our other dear sister is doing," Love smiled at the thought of seeing their sister after such a long time.  
  
Destiny nodded her agreement.   
  
They both turned and walked through the door and it vanished as if it had never been there.  
To be continued...  
  
So how was that? Well now you know what Love and Destiny's civilian names are! So can anyone guess who their sister is? Please review! I love to see everyone's comments! 


	11. Darien's apartment

Finding Destiny  
Part 11  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me. I added Molly to the story! I hate to see those stories that never mention her. She is Serena's best friend before she became a scout after all.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. The show is owned by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, Toei Animation, Dic and several other companies.   
  
  
It was about nine o'clock in the morning, when Darien, Serena and Luna arrived in front of Darien's apartment building.  
  
"Serena!" They heard a voice call from behind them.  
  
They turned to see a girl with short curly reddish-brown hair running towards them. "Hey, Serena!" The girl, with a funny New York accent, said.  
  
"Hi, Mol!" Serena said, as the girl stopped in front of them, panting a little. "What are you doing?"  
  
Molly raised an eyebrow at Darien and a grin spread across her face. She noticed the rose held gently in Serena's hand. "What am I doing? What are you doing out of bed, Serena? I mean it's not even noon," Molly said, as she glanced at her watch.  
  
Darien chuckled softly and Serena giggled. Luna even smirked a little at Molly's comment. "I just felt like getting up this morning." Serena snuggled closer to Darien, giving him a loving smile.   
  
Again Molly raised an eyebrow at her best friend's actions, sending her a questioning look. This was not normal Serena behavior, especially where this dark, good-looking hunk was concerned.  
  
Serena smiled sweetly at Molly. 'She is going to flip.' "Molly, this is Darien. Darien, this is my best friend, Molly."  
  
"It is nice to met you, Molly." Darien moved away from Serena to bow in front of Molly respectfully; she did the same for him.  
  
Molly smiled up at Darien. 'He is a hunk.' "And Darien is..." Molly again sent a questioning look at her best friend. She noticed a blush had spread across her friend's pretty face as Serena looked into Darien's eyes, when he put his arm around her again.   
  
Serena wanted to say he was the love of her life, scream that he was her man. But she was unsure of what he wanted, they had not even discussed anything about their relationship.  
  
"Her boyfriend," Darien answered for Serena.   
  
Serena let out a breath, which she hadn't even realized that she was holding. A grin spread across her face as Darien stroked her cheek gently. She nestled her head against his chest and turned her attention back to Molly.  
  
Molly just smiled sweetly at the couple in front of her. It was obvious to her that they were head over heels for each other. 'I wish I had some thing like that.'  
  
"I need to take a shower." He knew that he probably didn't look that great due to the fact that he had spent an hour jogging through the park before he ran into Serena. "Molly, would you like to keep Serena company while I do?" He had a feeling that Serena would be pleased by his question. He also had a felling that Molly wanted to ask Serena a few questions about the two of them, he was sure that Andrew would too.  
  
"Well..." Molly looked towards Serena unsure.  
  
Serena mouthed the word yes at her.  
  
Molly grinned and looked back up into Darien's handsome features. "Sure."  
  
With that the three people, and Luna, walked into the apartment building.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Darien opened his apartment door and let the two giggling girls enter before him. He couldn't remember when the last time he had let anyone into his apartment, much less two females, two very hyper females, one of whom he was in love with. He was nervous to see their reaction.  
  
Molly and Serena fell silent, and looked around in awe. The place was neat with several rose bushes of varies colors around, but Serena sensed loneliness around her.   
  
To Molly it looked like the perfect place that she would want to live in when she got old enough to move out of her mom's house above the jewelry store.  
  
Serena walked slowly towards the doors to the balcony and opened the blinds to let the light into the apartment. 'That is so much better,' she thought with satisfaction. 'Now it doesn't look like it is so lonesome in here.'  
  
Darien watched in silence as Serena slowly let light into his dark apartment. It struck him as ironic that Serena would let light into his apartment just as she did his soul. His eyes slowly met hers and he gave her a nervous smile.  
  
'He's scared,' she thought in amazement. 'The Great Darien is scared.'   
  
She slowly crossed the room, oblivious of Luna jumping from her shoulder to join Molly, who had walked outside onto the balcony.  
  
Darien watched Serena slowly cross the room. His heart skipped a beat at each step she took. He nervously ran a hand through his tousled hair. She stopped right in front of him, raised her bright blue eyes to meet his. Darien's breath caught in his throat, as he gazed at the beautiful creature in front of him, realizing that she held the power to destroy him.  
  
Unlike Darien, Serena felt secure, a big change for her, but a lot of things had changed for her in the last twenty-four hours. She smiled reassuringly at him. "I love it, Darien," she whispered low. "Just as I love you."  
  
Darien's breath again caught in his throat as her words reached deep into his soul. 'She loves me!' his heart screamed out. Joy radiated from him as he picked up a giggling Serena and swung her around. He put her down and claimed her lips with his. He felt their souls speaking to each other as he moaned against her soft lips.   
  
When the kiss ended, he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered. "I love you too, Serena."  
  
Serena gave a squeal of delight and kissed him passionately.  
  
Slowly, Serena pushed Darien away from her. "I think you need to take your shower now." She smiled up at him, then she looked outside to the balcony. "I think Molly has about a million questions she wants me to answer."  
  
Darien chuckled softly. "Good luck. I won't be long."   
  
He placed a quick kiss on Serena's swollen lips before disappearing down the hall, imagining her in the shower with him. He was glad that Molly was here, now he wouldn't have the temptation to ask her to fulfill his fantasy.  
  
Serena walked out onto the balcony, taking in the majestic view it gave. "Wow!"  
  
"I know," Molly agreed. "So, Serena Tsukino, you have some things you need to tell me." Molly turned to Serena and fixed her with a stare.  
  
Serena smiled at Molly. "I am not sure that I understand everything that has happened between us. But I love Darien. I think that I always have." Her gaze was dreamy as she began to tell Molly about the lake and the rose gardens.   
To be continued...  
  
So how was that? I hope I gave Molly justice by adding her to the story. And I hope you all are continueing to enjoy this! Please review and tell me. I love to hear you suggestions too!  



	12. Mal and Zoi make a plan

Finding Destiny  
Part 12  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: A big thank you for those of you who review or email me personally. A big hug and kiss for AnNaBaNaNa , that was the sweetest review that I have ever recieved! I love to see how everyone enjoys what I am writing. It makes me want to hurry and get out the next chapter for you! ^_^ And just a warning, I make fun of the sm storyline a little, hope I don't offend anyone here! And there is a public display of affection for those of you who love that mushy stuff as much as I do.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own Sailor Moon and alas I never will, except in my dreams!  
  
  
"Wow!" Molly responded to Serena's story, slightly awed. "That is so romantic. I always knew that there was something more to the daily fighting between the two of you."   
  
Molly looked at Serena expecting her to blow up at her, but Serena just smiled, her whole face glowing from her happiness.  
  
"Yeah, I guess there was. I always thought that he was a hunk, not that I could ever tell him that. He was always so mean to me, teasing me about everything."  
  
"And you were always throwing test papers and shoes at my head," A deep voice came from behind the two gossiping girls, causing them to jump.  
  
Spinning around both girls saw Darien leaning against the sliding door smiling devilishly at them. His hair was damp and wild from the recent toweling it just received. He was wearing a tight black shirt, revealing his tight chest muscles to the girls, and a pair of gray pants.   
  
He winked at Molly and crossed over to Serena like a tiger about to catch its prey. Serena was about to say something when he covered her mouth with his in another mind-boggling kiss.  
  
Molly glanced down at Luna and giggled. "I guess that is one way to keep Serena quiet." She was almost convinced that the cat nodded in agreement. 'I think that all this romance is warping my brain,' the red-head thought, shaking her head slightly.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Deep in the bowels of hell... oops... uh... I mean the Negaverse... hee hee... Zoicite and Malachite were plotting up a scheme to trap Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. They were in a room that was once shared by all four generals to discuss their plans to collect energy, and later to collect the crystals. In a far corner, there were two blue crystalline coffins that contained Jadeite and Nephlite. The room was dark and stank, not that the generals noticed, for they were used to these surroundings. On the opposite side of the room Malachite sat at an ugly-looking black make-shift table, eating what looked like to be some sort of gruel. Zoicite was leaning on the other side of the table juggling crystal balls with the signs of the Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus on them.  
  
"Well, I could transform into a fake Sailor Moon and lure cape-boy into a trap. Then we could trap the Sailor brats in another one of your domes and kill them," Zoicite mused lightly.  
  
"Zoicite, that won't work," came the exasperated response.  
  
"And why not?" The young general huffed, dropping the ball with the sign of Mars on it. "It is the perfect plan! We can get rid of them in one shot!" Zoicite's voice rose as his hair flew about his shoulders, breaking free of its binding, when he turned to look at Malachite, dropping the rest of the balls in the process, the anger on his face evident  
  
Malachite rose from his seat and moved to stand next to Zoicite. He laid a comforting hand on Zoicite's shoulder. "Easy, Zoi," he said soothingly to his comrade. "It won't work because we can't kill Cape-boy or the Moon-brat. Queen Beryl wants them alive."  
  
"I don't understand why she wants them alive. They cause enough problems." Zoicite pointed to Malachite's injured hand. "She already has the 7 crystals."  
  
"Because there is another element to bring the crystals together. She thinks that they hold the key." Malachite leveled his gaze with his friend. "Don't let Beryl catch you questioning their orders. I don't want to lose another general." Malachite reached down and picked up the ball with the sign of the moon on it, suddenly a wicked grin covered his face. "I have the perfect idea..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Uh oh...now what is that general up to? I just wanted remind you that Mal and Zoi are not lovers, they are merely friends in this fic. Anyways, please let me know what you guys think! Reviews are the best muse for any author!   
  



	13. A Cat's Revelation

Finding Destiny  
Part 13  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: I just wanted to let every one know that I am currently working on a spin-off fic for this. It is called Guardian of Love, and will be at least two books. As soon as I get most of Finding Destiny done I will post it here on ffn. I hope you all enjoy that one as much as you have this one. My characters Angel and Rose are the major players in it, although the sm cast will be appearing there as well.   
  
Thanks for the reviews guys. It means so much to me.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own it! They wouldn't give it to me although I did a whole heck of a lot of begging and pleading.   
  
  
Darien and company left the apartment to head for the arcade. Molly and Serena wanted to try out the new Sailor V game that Andrew told the girls about. Darien agreed to go, since he knew that he needed to talk to his friend, and he could spend several hours with Serena at the same time.  
  
Walking into the arcade with Darien's arm around her, Serena heard a collective gasp come from the counter. Looking over, the blonde saw the shocked faces of Andrew and her scouts. The pretty soldier giggled lightly and tugged on her boyfriend's shirt to get his attention.  
  
"What is it, Love?" Darien looked down into Serena's dancing eyes and happy face. Then he too heard a gasp. He looked up to see that Andrew looked as if he had seen a ghost and the girls were holding on to each other for support. He chuckled as he heard Serena and Molly break out into hysterical laughter.  
  
Raye was the first to snap out of her shocked state. "What are you two doing? I thought that you hated each other!" the raven-haired girl yelled at them, putting her hands on her shapely hips. She noted the way that Darien and Serena just looked at each other and smiled. She felt out with her senses and felt so much love between the two, that it was hard to imagine that they ever hated each other. Her eyes softened at Serena and she nodded her head at her leader that she understood.   
  
She was slightly jealous of Serena. She had a crush on Darien for quite some time, they dated a couple of times. But not once had he ever looked at her the way he was now looking at Serena. It was obvious to her now that he was never meant to be hers.  
  
"Not anymore." Serena's cheerful voice filled the arcade, answering Raye's comment. She was happy that the arcade was mostly empty, because now she could tell everyone about her and Darien without a big crowd around.   
  
She nodded her head towards a booth and hugged closer to Darien, sending him another warm smile. Everyone sat down, Darien, Serena and Raye on one side, Amy, Mina, and Lita on the other, Molly and Andrew had taken chairs and put them in front of the booth to sit in. Luna sat quietly in Serena's lap, ignoring Artemis who was sending her questioning looks from his position in Mina's lap.  
  
"When did this happen?" Amy pointed to the couple's joined hands, that were resting in Darien's lap.  
  
" Yea! Yesterday you were complaining about what a jerk he was," Mina chimed in. "Owww!" She complained when Lita hit her in the back of the head for her comment.   
  
"I don't think that Darien needed to hear that." Lita glared at the blonde, who was rubbing her head.  
  
Mina looked up red faced when she realized what she did, and mumbled an apology.  
  
"Why would he care? All I heard from him yesterday, was how much of a pain Meatball Head was," Andrew joked. "Owww!" He yelled as both Lita and Raye hit him.  
  
Darien chuckled and squeezed Serena's hand. "I realize how much of a jerk I was to Serena. I was wrong to make fun of her all the time."  
  
Serena giggled. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me for all the times that you have been hit by flying objects or my body."  
  
Darien tucked his hand under Serena's chin and pulled her in for a small, but electric kiss. "Deal."  
  
Everyone around them, except Luna, Molly, and Raye, mouth's dropped open unto the table counter.   
  
"Close your mouths," Serena said without taking her eyes away from Darien's gorgeous blue ones.  
  
"You owe me twenty bucks." Mina looked triumphantly at Andrew, holding out her hand.  
  
"That is the last time I bet you about anything," Andrew mumbled, pulling out a twenty and slapping it into Mina's awaiting hand.  
  
Darien's eyebrow raised in suspicion at his best friend. "And just what are the two of you betting about?"  
  
"I bet Andrew here, that you two would fall in love before the end of the year," Mina crowed triumphantly as she shoved the money in her purse.  
  
"You guys were betting on my love life?" Serena asked shocked. She looked at Andrew, who at least looked sorry, and then looked at Mina, who enthusiastically nodded her head and flashed her a big smile. "I can't believe you guys," Serena said indignantly, then to everyone's surprise, she burst out into giggles, which soon turned into full fledged laughter.  
  
Everyone began to laugh along with her.  
  
**************************  
  
Several hours later, the gang had eaten lunch, talking about the unusual relationship between the once hated rivals, and now were going their separate ways.   
  
Molly headed back to her mom's jewelry store, saying that she had to help her that afternoon.   
  
Raye and Mina went shopping, to spend that twenty that Mina just won from Andrew, along with any other money the two of them had.   
  
Andrew went back to work at the arcade, which became very busy after they were done with lunch.   
  
Amy went home to study, saying she was only five chapters ahead, much to the dismay of the others.   
  
Lita went home to bake some treats that she knew everyone would love. And she agreed that she would make a special batch of cookies just for Serena, who wouldn't let her leave until she agreed to do so.   
  
Luna and Artemis headed off to discuss the recent turn of events.   
  
Serena and Darien went to the park to be alone, for the first time since that morning.   
  
Before they left the girls agreed to meet at Raye's temple later that evening for a scout meeting, they agreed that they needed to discuss the attack the day before. It was obvious that the negaverse had changed its strategy.  
  
**************************  
  
Luna and Artemis found themselves next to a small pool in the park. They sat down at the edge together and watched the fish swim warily by them.   
  
"So what do you look so worried about?" The white cat looked up at Luna.  
  
Her whiskers twitched as she pulled her thoughts together. "Darien was at Serena's house last night. He watched her from the street, he stayed until she went to bed."  
  
"Is he stalking her? Serena should be warned!" Artemis' fur raised as he got up to track Serena around.  
  
Luna calmly put a paw on Artemis'. "No, Artemis." At his confused look, she added. "I think that he was drawn there by some force. He didn't intend to walk there. But when he saw Serena, it was almost as if he felt something that made him just want to be near her."  
  
"I thought that people were only drawn together like that when their destinies were intertwined, like soul mates." The white cat sat pondering what Luna had said the day before about her vision of the past.  
  
"I think that is definitely the case between these two. I keep seeing flashes of the past. They were very much in love with each other. I also know that he is the Prince of Earth."  
  
"Really?" Artemis' head shot up. "But if I remember correctly, didn't the Earth and the Moon fight?"  
  
"Yes, I think that their love would have been forbidden," Luna answered softly.  
  
"There is more to this, isn't there?"  
  
"Yes." Luna nodded, twitching her whiskers again. "There are more Sailor Scouts." She ignored Artemis' gasp and continued. "One came to Serena in her sleep last night. Her name is Sailor Love. She is a guardian, not like our scouts. She told Serena that there was more guardians like her and four more scouts, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn."  
  
"Where are they? We could sure use their help right now," Artemis shouted at her.  
  
"I don't know Artemis. The scout didn't tell Serena." Luna looked up sadly. "I don't have any of their transformation pens, I only had those of Mars, Mercury and Jupiter, and the brooch for Sailor Moon. Do you have any of their pens?" Luna looked over at the other cat.  
  
Regretfully he shook his head no, suddenly feeling helpless.  
  
"I am sure that if we needed them, then they will make their appearance. I'm sure that Sailor Love knows where they are."   
  
Artemis still felt helpless to help the girls defeat Beryl. "I guess that we probably shouldn't tell the girls about any of this. We have enough problems trying to find the princess."  
  
Luna's whiskers once again twitched as she tried to figure out a way to tell Artemis the rest. "I think that Serena will end up telling the girls about this."  
  
Artemis looked up at Luna. "I guess you are right. We can't tell her to keep quiet about this. She is the leader of the scouts after all. In the end it is her decision to tell them." Artemis looked down as he could hear all the questions that the girls would fire at him. "But why did Sailor Love come to Serena in a dream? Why didn't she visit any of the others."  
  
"I think it was to help guide Serena," Luna said thoughtfully. "Serena also told me that Tuxedo Mask is the scout of Earth."  
  
"Then why doesn't he ever help us fight the negaverse?"  
  
"Because that isn't his mission. His mission is to find the Silver Imperium Crystal and to free the Princess. He is the Prince of Earth, and he protects the Moon Princess."  
  
Luna watched as realization dawned on Artemis' face. "But Darien is..."  
  
"You are correct, Artemis." Luna said turning her attention back to the pond. "Darien is Tuxedo Mask. Darien is the one searching for the crystal. He is the Princess' protector. Now why do you think that he always comes to Sailor Moon's rescue?" She turned back to Artemis.  
  
Artemis looked up at Luna. "He protects Sailor Moon." Artemis put the rest of the pieces together. "Princess Serenity is Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is Serena, Serena is the princess that we have been searching for."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Now dontcha love how smart these kitties are?!?! Remeber please review...the best muse for any author is her or his reader's responses... lots of love!  
  
Angel Love  
  



	14. The Trap

Finding Destiny  
Part 14  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya everyone! I am so happy for the reviews! Thanks so much! A small warning, things get a little heated between Serena and Darien. Plus there is a bit of action in this chapter!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own anything!  
  
  
Darien watched in amusement as Serena ran in front of him like a small child. She twirled around gracefully, then stopped, waiting for him to catch up with her, her blond pigtails dancing in the breeze. Her blue eyes shone bright with life and love for the tall man approaching her slowly, her cheeks were flush from her recent exertion, and her smile was expectant as she waited. She reminded Darien of the Greek goddess, Selene. She had never looked more beautiful to him.  
  
He had just reached her when he saw the flash of mischief cross her face. He stretched out a hand for her, just to have her dance out of his reach, giggling wildly. A devilish smile crossed his face as his eyebrow rose up.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Serena called over her shoulder, as she took off running down one of the many park paths.  
  
Darien laughed. He easily caught up with Serena. He was about to grab her when she quickly darted down another path. "I see running every day to school has paid off!" Darien called to her fleeing form; he was rewarded with her rich laughter.  
  
Again, his long legs easily ate up the distance between him and Serena. This time his arms circled around her and they tumbled to the soft grass, both laughing and gasping for air.  
  
Serena turned over under Darien to face him. She noticed that his haunted look that always seemed present was now gone from his eyes; a flushed face and a happy smile replaced it. Happiness surged through her when she realized that she was the one to put that look there. She smiled lovingly at him as he gazed back down at her; she traced her fingers down his strong cheekbone, memorizing his features. She silently wished for this moment to never end.   
  
Suddenly, Serena became very aware of the way Darien's body pressed down over her own. Her eyes darkened with desire, her breathing became shallow, and her smile slowly died from her lips. She moved her arms around Darien's broad shoulders, pulling him closer to herself.  
  
Darien immediately noticed Serena's change in attitude, for his own body had already begun to respond to her soft flesh underneath him. He wanted her, but he didn't want to scare her. His head slowly lowered towards hers when a scream ripped through the air.  
  
Both quickly scrambled up and raced towards the source of the scream, wishing that it happened a few moments later. Then repremanding themselves for their selfish thoughts.   
  
When they reached the scene, they found an ugly youma attacking a young red-haired woman.  
  
"Darien, you need to go get help!" Serena yelled at the black-haired companion. She searched for a spot around her to transform.  
  
Darien agreed, as he too searched for a spot to transform. "Meet me back at my apartment. Please be careful," Darien called before he disappeared into the trees.  
  
Serena ran the opposite way, disappearing behind some foliage. She quickly pulled out her communicator, hitting the 'all-call' button. "We have a youma problem in the park," she quickly told the other scouts before she closed the connection and transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Hey you! How dare you attack an innocent woman!" A voice called out, startling the youma. "I stand for love; I stand for justice; and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" The form of Sailor Moon appeared from the bushes.  
  
The youma looked up and growled at Sailor Moon. It dropped the woman, who quickly ran from the scene, and laughed insanely at the young scout's entrance. "I've been expecting you, Moon-brat!" Its voice was a low rumble, sending chills of dread down Sailor Moon's back. "Prepare to die!"   
  
Its hand turned to liquid and formed arrows, which it shot at the lone warrior. Sailor Moon dodged all but one arrow, which nicked her shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder in pain, looking up to see more arrows heading for her. Fear shot through her, as she knew she couldn't avoid them.  
  
Suddenly, she felt arms encircle her waist as she was lifted in the air and she was moved out of harms way. She looked up into the domino of Tuxedo Mask. Joy shot through her as she looked at his handsome features. "Tuxedo Mask!" she cried with delight, her arms encircling his neck.  
  
Then Darien's face appeared in her mind and she knew that she had to let Tux go. She knew that no matter what she felt for Tux, she loved Darien more. Sadly, she whispered a thank you and moved out of his arms, turning back towards the youma, who was preparing more arrows.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was confused by Sailor Moon's abrupt change in attitude, yet he shrugged it off as more arrows came shooting towards them. They dove separate ways to avoid them.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
The youma screamed in agony as the fire hit it in the back.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter yelled as electricity emitted from her tiara, sending it towards the youma.  
  
The youma fell forward and Sailors Venus and Mercury yelled out, "Sailor Moon…now!"  
  
"Right," Sailor Moon nodded, taking out her crescent moon wand and charged her own attack. "Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
Sailor Moon's power coursed through the youma, expelling the youma, leaving the body of a young boy lying on the grass.  
  
The scouts were just begining to relax when they heard clapping behind them. They whirled around, Sailor Moon moving unconsciously closer to Tuxedo Mask, to see Malachite hovering there with a benevolent smile on his face.  
  
Sailor Mercury and Venus moved up next to their leader, eyeing the general wearily. Mars and Jupiter moved up next to Tux and stood ready to attack.  
  
"Well done, Sailor Failures!" Malachite stooped clapping and grinned at them. "It is too bad that you fell right into our trap."  
  
The girls looked up in confusion as they noticed the body of the young boy fade into nothing.   
  
Tuxedo Mask edged closer to Sailor Moon, hoping to shield her from any attack. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' he thought to himself.   
  
Suddenly, Malachite's grin widened and black energy cuffs formed over the scout's wrists. The cuffs sent massive black energy coursing through their body, instantly bringing them to their knees and screams from their lips.  
  
As Sailor Moon struggled with her cuffs, Tux dropped to his knees in front of her. He quickly grabbed onto the cuffs in an attempt to pull them off, but the energy coursed through him, blowing him back away from them.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Moon screamed as she watched the masked man shake his head in an attempt to clear it. She looked over at her friends.   
  
"Jupiter, Mars!" She cried out as she watched her friends struggle to remove their own cuffs. "Venus, Mercury!" She saw that Mercury was losing strength fast.   
  
She looked up when she heard the sound of laughter. She saw that Zoicite had joined Malachite and was rotating five small orbs in his hand. Tears coursed down her face as she looked down at her cuffs in desperation. 'I have to get these off. I have to help them,' her mind screamed.  
  
Tuxedo Mask had also noticed Zoicite's arrival. He looked closer at the orbs and noticed that they each had a symbol on them, one for each scout. He looked over at Sailor Moon, his heart filling with pride when he noticed that she had crawled over to Mercury and was trying to help the scout remove her cuffs. 'She is really brave.'  
  
He looked back up at Zoicite and focused on the round orbs. An idea struck him and he slipped a rose out, aiming it for the middle one, the one with the symbol of the moon.  
  
Catching the generals off guard, the rose hit and shattered the orb with the moon symbol on it. And by shear luck, it shattered the one with the symbol of Mercury on it as well.   
  
"No!" Zoicite screamed in frustration.  
  
Malachite cursed under his breath, sending a dark wave of energy towards Tux, who barely avoided it.  
  
Tuxedo Mask quickly looked over and noticed that Sailor Moon and Mercury were free from the cuffs. He sighed with relief, before he moved to dodge another attack from Malachite.  
  
Moon ran to Venus and began to tug on her cuffs, ignoring the black waves of energy hitting her gloved hands, scrorching her skin underneath. She grimaced as she saw Venus begin to slump from the drain.  
  
"Sailor Moon, leave me. Save yourself and Mercury," Venus pleaded, her blue eyes locking with Sailor Moon's.  
  
"Never," Moon told her friend and began to tug harder, more desperatly.  
  
Meanwhile, Mercury was running a computer scan on the cuffs. "I got it!" She cried out in joy. "Those globes in Zoicite's hands are controlling the cuffs. Sailor Moon aim your tiara for those."  
  
"Okay." Sailor Moon's hand moved up to her tiara. "Moon Tiara..."  
  
"Too late!" Zoicite's evil laugh cut through Sailor Moon's attack phrase.  
  
Sailor Moon felt a body slump against her, she turned to see Venus had passed out against her. Looking up in horror she saw that Mars and Jupiter had feinted as well. "NO!" she screamed, reaching for her tiara again, just as Malachite reached for Zoicite's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go!" he shouted to the blond general.  
  
"But we don't have them all!" Zoicite shouted back, obviously angry that the plan had not gone as they wished.  
  
"She will follow us and she will bring him with her."   
  
With that the generals disappeared, taking the three unconscious scouts with them.  
  
Sailor Moon's tiara flew through the petals where Zoicite had just occupied.   
  
"Nooooo!"   
  
The cry peeled from Sailor Moon's lips as she fell to her knees, pounding her white gloves on the grass in frustration.   
  
Mercury and Mask quickly ran to her side.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I got a good reading on their energy signature. If I can trace it, we can find their base of operations. Then we can rescue the other scouts." Mercury said hopefully, placing a hand on her trembling leader's shoulder.  
  
"That is just what they want!" Moon slammed her fist into the grass again. "This whole thing was a trap!"   
  
Tears streamed down her face as she turned quivering blue eyes to Tux's face. "They were going to use us to lure you to them."   
  
"Probably." Tux nodded, covering her gloved hand with his own. "I am the only one that they couldn't make one of those globes for."  
  
"That is only because they don't know the truth about you."  
  
The three weary warriors turned to see Luna and Artemis walking towards them.  
  
"And what is the truth?" Mercury asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask is the scout of Earth," Artemis answered.  
  
"Not to mention, the Prince of Earth as well," Luna added.  
  
Mercury gasped slightly. Then her body felt weak, she crumpled to the ground unconscious, detransforming into her civilian form in the process.  
  
"Amy!" Sailor Moon cried in alarm. Cradling the girl's head in her lap, she ran her fingers through the unconscious girl's blue hair, turning an alarmed look to the cats and Tuxedo Mask. 'Please let her be alright,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Her pulse is a little fast," Tux said after he checked the frail girl's pulse. "But I think that she will be fine. She was just exhausted and the last final shock didn't help."   
  
Tux was a bit shocked himself to discover that Sailor Mercury was one of Serena's friends.  
  
"We better get her to a safe place where she can rest," Luna commented. She looked over at her young charge in concern. "You should get some rest yourself. You look exhausted."  
  
"We can take her back to my apartment," Tux nodded towards Amy. "And you can rest there for awhile too."  
  
"Agreed." Artemis nodded.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, reaching down to pick up her limp friend. She looked up, her eyes dull and lifeless. "Lead the way."   
  
Her voice too seemed dull and lifeless. Tuxedo Mask felt his heart sped up as he watched the scout. He turned away leading the way out of the park. 'She reminds me so much of Serena. I see the same strength in them both. I am just glad that Serena doesn't have to face the horrors that this scout faces every day.'   
  
He shook his hand to clear his thoughts away from the young warrior and turned them more towards her girlfriend. 'I hope that she doesn't freak out too much about Amy. Not to mention that Sailor Moon will be there. And I guess I'll have to tell her about me being Tuxedo Mask.'  
  
'So much for meeting Darien at his apartment,' Sailor Moon thought as she followed Tux out of the park, turning to make sure that the cats were following her. 'Amy is hurt and the others have been kidnapped.'   
  
A tear fell down her face as she tried to ignore the increasing weight of Amy's body on her own weakening one.  
  
Tuxedo Mask turned to look over his shoulder. 'She looks too small to be carrying Amy all the way to the apartment.'   
  
He turned around and faced the scout. He scooped Amy out of her arms and looked at her tear-stained face. "We should travel by roof top to avoid being seen. Do you think you can do that?"   
  
For a second, she looked doubtful, until she looked down at Amy's limp body. She turned her eyes back to his and nodded. She turned and scooped up the cats, and looked up at him. "Let's go."  
  
Tuxedo Mask's eyebrows rose when he suddenly realized that these were the same two cats he had seen with Serena yesterday. And the way Sailor Moon picked up the cats was identical to the way Serena had yesterday. Comprehension dawned on him as some of the puzzle pieces fell into place.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Sailor Moon gasped, her jaw dropping open. "How... how do you know my name?" Her eyes narrowed and her body went tense with sudden unease.  
  
"Calm down, Sailor Moon," Luna purred in her ear. "It isn't easy to fool the one you love."  
  
Sailor Moon gasped. 'Is it true? Is he...' She stepped forward slowly, her hand coming up to his domino. "May I?"  
  
At Tux's nod, she removed his mask with trembling fingers. She met the midnight-blue eyes of the man she adored. 'He is.' Slowly, a smile spread across her face, as several puzzle pieces fell into place for her as well. The light slowly began to return to her eyes as she gazed in his.   
  
"I guess I don't have to call you with some lame excuse on why I didn't show up to your apartment." She joked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Tux smiled back at her. "At least now, I don't have to worry about you freaking out about Amy."  
  
At the mention of Amy, Sailor Moon's face became grim. "Let's go. We'll talk when we get her settled." She lovingly put the mask back over his eyes.   
  
She turned her attention to Luna. "We need a plan." Her eyes hardened. "I need to save my scouts."  
  
To be continued...   
  
So did anybody see that one coming? Please review!   
  
Lots of love!  
  
Angel 


	15. Serenity's Arrival

Finding Destiny  
Part 15  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: *giggles* I love the reviews. I am trying to get the chapters out as quickly as possible. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story as much as you have.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Blah Blah. You all know that.  
  
  
Back in the bowels of the negaverse, the three captive scouts awoke. They were each sitting on the cold, stinky , slimy floor, but their hands were chained to the wall behind them.   
  
Venus looked over to the other scouts and tried to smile reassuringly, but failed miserably. "They didn't get Sailor Moon or Mercury. We still have a chance to get out of here," her voice shook.  
  
Mars looked down, a tear falling from her eye. "And when they come to rescue us, they will be walking straight into a trap." Mar's voice also shook, but hers was in anger not the despair that was claiming the blonde scout.  
  
"You are quite right," an evil voice answered, causing the scouts to look up startled.   
  
They looked up to see a woman with flaming red hair and fangs glistening at them. Her long purple dress hugged her breasts pushing them up provocativly and flowed down to disappear into the floor. She was glaring at them with a smirk on her face.   
  
"You have gotten in my way for the last time Sailor Brats!" She pointed a long fingernail at them and closed her fist. "You shall die after you watch me kill your precise Sailor Moon," She laughed evilly as she vanished.  
  
Jupiter stared in horror at the spot the evil queen just occupied. Angry bile rose in her throat. "Beryl..." She spat on the ground. "You will not win." Her green eyes narrowed as she pulled on her chains.  
  
Mars looked down at her own chains. "I can't believe we fell right into their trap," she whispered. "How could I have been so stupid."  
  
************************  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask arrived on balcony a little tired. Both wanted to talk to the other and were worried about Amy's condition, not to mention the abducted scouts.  
  
Sailor Moon opened the sliding door, allowing Tux to enter before her. She followed him hesitantly into his bedroom. She glanced around. It too was neat and lonely. The only thing that stood out was that his bed was a mess, its sheets were all twisted, like Darien had a bad dream the night before. She quickly smoothed the sheets out.  
  
Tux gently laid Amy out on the bed. Noticing that Sailor Moon was gently taking the other girls shoes off, in an effort to make her more comfortable. He walked to his closet and pulled down a blanket, covered Amy with it, before he turned his attention to the others in the room.   
  
Sailor Moon watched as Tux gently covered her friend. As soon as he turned to her, she smiled at him. She placed the cats on the bed next to Amy. "Will you guys stay with her? I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up."  
  
"Of course," Artemis responded. He curled up next to the unconscious girl, while Luna sat at the edge of the bed. 'I wish I knew how Mina was,' he thought to himself, hoping that she was alive and somewhat safe.  
  
"Where will the two of you be if we need you?" Luna asked.  
  
"Not far," Sailor Moon assured her guardian. "If you need either one of us, call me by using her communicator."  
  
The cats nodded their assent.  
  
Sailor Moon turned her attention to Amy. A tear slid down her face as she gazed at her friend. She gently brushed back the short blue hair from Amy's brow.   
  
"Please, be okay, Ames. I need you," she gently whispered. She turned and walked out of the room as two more tears slid down her cheek. 'Please, all of you be okay,' her mind screamed in agony.  
  
"I hope that we make it through this," Luna whispered worriedly to Artemis. She moved to cuddle up to Artemis.  
  
Artemis nuzzled his head against her. "Me too, Luna. Me too."  
  
*********************************  
  
Tuxedo reached out and wiped a few tears from Sailor Moon's tired face. "Let's go to the roof."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. She silently followed him out of the apartment and to the roof, being careful that no one saw them on the way. She didn't want to explain why two super heroes were there in the building.   
  
The sun was low in the sky when they reached the roof. Sailor Moon walked over to the edge of the roof and looked out over Tokyo. She wrapped her arms protectively around herself as she shivered, her shoulder aching slightly where she was knicked with the arrows earlier. Her hands also hurt, but she tried to ignore the pain. "How am I supposed to protect this city? I am such a failure. I can't even protect my friends."  
  
Tuxedo Mask turned Sailor Moon around and pulled her gently into his arms. He tipped her face up so she would look him in his eyes, letting her see through his mask, showing her all the love he had to offer her. "I have seen you fight the Negaverse plenty of times. You are brave, Serena, not a failure."  
  
She snorted and looked away. "I'm not brave. I run around screaming my head off until you come to save me."  
  
"Serena..." Tux began softly, wrapping his arms around her. "You have seen things and done things that a normal teenager couldn't even handle. I'm proud of you. You are always thinking about other people. Even today, you tried to help Mercury and Venus remove their cuffs without worrying about the danger you were putting yourself in."  
  
"A lot of good that did," Sailor Moon said quietly, pulling away from him. She looked out over the city again, thinking about her friends. "Right now Lita, Mina and Raye are trapped somewhere in the Negaverse," She said, her voice raising. "I couldn't save my friends! What good am I if I can't save my friends?" She screamed out, dropping to her knees, pounding her fist on the ground. "If it weren't for you, Amy and I would be there as well."   
  
She buried her face in her hands as more tears fell from her eyes. "All I am good for is crying." Sobs erupted from her as she sank further to the ground.  
  
Tux knelt down, taking the sobbing super-heroine into his arms. Fear shot through him as her words sank in. He had almost lost the best thing in his life. And he would not have even known why. Not that he blamed her for not telling him about her secret identity; he himself had one. But he still wished that she had.   
  
He held her until her sobbing stopped. "I love you, Serena, Sailor Moon," he whispered to her, a tear escaping his own eye, sliding down his cheek.   
  
She looked up at his face, gently wiping away his tear with her gloved hand. She smiled as he grabbed her hand and pressed it to his mouth. "I love you too, Darien, my Tuxedo Mask."   
  
Tuxedo smiled as she emphasized the my.  
  
Slowly his head came down, gently brushing his lips across hers, tasting the salt from her tears. When he went to pull away, she pulled him down for a more passionate kiss. When they both came up for air they were smiling.   
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed, his head spinning slightly. He felt overjoyed when she snuggled into his warm embrace and giggled.   
  
Suddenly her laughing stopped as she sensed a presence. She pulled away from him and stood up, causing him to stand behind her. A fog filled the rooftop, causing both warriors to tense.   
  
A form of a woman appeared out of the fog. She wore a long, white dress with a blue bow in front. Her hair was done in the same 'meatball' style as Sailor Moon, but instead of having golden locks, her hair was almost white in its radiance. A crescent moon mark graced her forehead. But it was the soft blue eyes that drew Sailor Moon away from her protector to walk slowly towards the woman.   
  
Tuxedo Mask watched in fascination as his beloved walked slowly towards the mysterious woman. He noticed that there was a strong resemblance between the two women. Something pulled on his memory, but he couldn't quite grasp it. 'Who is she?' he asked himself.  
  
Sailor Moon stopped halfway between the woman and Tuxedo Mask. She broke eye contact with the woman to turn back to her love. Her eyes looked at him uncertainly. "Darien..."  
  
Tux smiled reassuringly at her, moving to her side. He took her hand in his and squeezed.  
  
She smiled gratefully at him before turning her attention back to the woman that drew her in like a magnet. She too could feel something pulling at her memory, she saw brief images of this woman holding her as a child, but she couldn't understand what they meant.  
  
The woman smiled at the obvious love and protection that the two warriors held for each other. "Hello, Serenity," she said quietly. "It is time for you to remember you past."   
  
She moved to stand in front of Sailor Moon. Her blue eyes locked with Sailor Moon's. She placed her finger to the stone in the scout's tiara. Her eyes closed and moon symbol flared to life as she whispered, "In the name of the moon, awaken my dear Princess Serenity."  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes drifted closed, a force pulling at her all her senses. "In the name of the moon..."  
  
Tuxedo mask released her hand and watched in awe as her tiara disappeared and the symbol of the moon replaced it. It fared to life as her body began to glow, healing her wounds.   
  
Images filled Sailor Moon's mind as she began to remember her life on the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Her hair began to change. The red orbs disappeared. Her hair grew thicker and longer, almost touching the ground. Small pearl barrettes appeared.  
  
Her fuku disappeared, to be replaced by a long flowing white gown. Gold tread wove its way across the top of the bodice. On her shoulders were small circular cloves. The dress hugged her maturing curves as it cut down her back to stop at a white bow. Folds of silk enveloped her as the gown flowed out under her breasts, covering her satin slippers. A small god bracelet appeared on her wrist as her symbol stopped glowing, but didn't fade completely.  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched as she slowly opened her eyes. He was startled to see such sadness reflected from her soft blue eyes. He watched in agony as a tear slowly fell down her graceful cheek. 'Oh, Serena...'  
  
There was no doubt in his mind, this was the princess that he had been searching for. He found it ironic that she was right in front of him the whole time.   
  
Princess Serenity looked up at the woman in front of her. She curtsied gracefully, her body dipping low to the ground, as she remembered to offer her respects to the queen. Before the woman could say anything, Serenity had jumped up and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, mother!" she cried as she buried her face in Queen Serenity's shoulder.   
  
Queen Serenity giggled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Welcome back."   
  
Serenity pulled away and looked up at her mother, confusion showing in her sky-blue eyes. "How are you here?"  
  
"Magic, my dear." The queen winked. "Someday when you are queen, you will understand all my secrets." Her hand cupped her daughter's cheek.  
  
She looked over to where Tuxedo Mask was standing. She noticed that he looked a bit confused, but he seemed to take the fact that his girlfriend was a super-heroine and a princess in stride. "I think that it is time for you to reawaken your prince."   
  
Serenity looked over and nodded her understanding.   
  
Queen Serenity gently placed a kiss on the princess forehead. "We will met again, my daughter."   
  
Then she began to fade into the fog.   
  
Princess Serenity watched until she could no longer see her mother. Then she turned to her beloved of two lifetimes. She knew that awakening him and the others entailed reliving the painful memories again and again, but she would gladly do it for any of them. They deserved to know the truth about where they had come from.  
  
She walked over and gently caressed his cheek. Her eyes taking in his handsome features. "Do you wish to remember, my love?"  
  
Tux nodded, for he knew that his young princess held the answers to many questions that he yearned to have answers for. Answers to things that had kept him up countless nights.   
  
She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she nodded at him. She raised her fingers to his forehead. The symbol of earth appeared on his forehead and her symbol also grew bright. She closed her eyes. "In the name of the moon, Prince Endymion, my love, remember..."  
  
Tuxedo Mask's eyes drifted shut. "In the name of Earth..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
And the Princess is finally awakened! The next chapter is going to go into the past! 


	16. A Fall of a Kingdom

Finding Destiny  
Part 16  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: Wow! I get some of the greatest reviews! Thanks for all of the inspiration! This goes into the past and in my own version of what happened there!   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own it! But Sailor Love and Sailor Destiny are mine. If you wish to use them, please ask me, cause it would hurt my feelings very much if I found out that they were being used without my permission.  
  
  
Silver Millenium:  
  
Prince Endymion, accompanied by his four generals, waited outside the main hall to greet Queen Serenity, the Ruler of the Moon Kingdom, and supreme ruler of all the kingdoms in the silver sphere. He hoped that she was as kind as the legends said of her. He wanted to make peace with her and be in her good graces. The people of earth were not kind to the Moon people, he hoped to remedy that.   
  
"Announcing Prince Endymion of Earth and his personal guards, Malachite, Zoicite, Nephlite, and Jadeite," the announcer called their introduction, pulling Endymion's attention to the present.  
  
Endymion took a deep breath and entered the room, followed closely by Jadeite and Nephlite on the left of him and Malachite and Zoicite on the right.   
  
The Queen sat in her throne elegantly awaiting them. He noted that she was quite beautiful. She had her hair in the royal style of two buns and streams of white-blond hair flowing out of them down the sides of her chair to touch the floor. She wore an refined white dress revealing her regal shoulders. In her hand was a silver staff that held the silver crystal.   
  
Endymion shuddered at the thought of how much power was held in that tiny stone. He also knew that using it usually meant death for its wielder. He couldn't a imagine having that much power or putting his own life at risk by using it.  
  
He noticed that there were eight scouts to either side of her and her daughter, who was seated to her right. The infamous sailor scouts, eight powerful warriors. He knew that they too held much strength, much more than he could even fathom.   
  
The first to the left of the queen was a small girl, with short purple-black hair and dark eyes. Her fuku was purple and white, with two black bows, on the bow in the front there was a white crystal. She had a purple choker, which had a white star on it. She wore gloves that came up to her elbows to end in purple circles. She had purple boots that laced up to her knees. In her hand was a large glaive.   
  
She held his eyes for a brief moment before she looked away to stare at the floor. He was shocked by the wisdom that he saw hidden in its purple depths. He didn't want to think what make this little girl know so much.   
  
Next to her was a pretty aquamarine haired scout. Her fuku was white and dark green, with dark blue bows. Her choker was dark green with the insignia of Neptune on it. Her gloves came mid way to her elbow. On her feet were dainty little high heels with a strap around her ankles. In her hand was a mirror.  
  
Her eyes graced his, showing him kindness, but also slight distrust. He nodded at her briefly before turning his attention away from her.   
  
Standing protectively close to the graceful scout was blond-haired warrior. Her uniform was blue and white, with a yellow bow in front and a blue bow in back. She had a blue choker with a yellow Uranus symbol on it. She wore gloves that came mid way to her elbow, just like the girl she was standing next to her. She kept taking her sword in and out of its sheath, which was resting on her hip.  
  
She glared darkly at Endymion and his guards, before turning away in annoyance.   
  
Looking slightly oblivious of the situation around her, was a green-haired scout. Her fuku was white and black, with black bows. Her choker was also black. Her gloves came up to her elbows. She had black boots with white trim, which came to her knees. In her hand she held a staff shaped like a key with a red garnet placed on the top.  
  
She gazed at Endymion with little interest with her ageless-looking eyes, sending chills down Endymion's spine.  
  
Endymion turned his attention to the right of the Queen, past her daughter, to look upon a scout with long blond hair, pulled half back by a golden barrette (there is a reason for this). Her fuku was white and orange, with blue bow in front and a yellow one in back. She had gloves that came up to her elbows, ended with orange circlets. She had an orange choker. She wore orange high heels with straps across her ankle.   
  
She winked at him as she rested one hand on the princess' shoulder.  
  
Next to her was a small, blue haired girl. Her fuku was white and blue, with light blue bows. She had a blue choker on. She wore gloves that came to her elbows ending with blue circlets. She also wore blue boots with white lining that came to her knees.   
  
Her gloved hands were resting meekly in front of her. Endymion noted that she wouldn't meet his eyes.   
  
Next to her, standing proudly was an exotic scout with raven hair and violet eyes. Her fuku was white and red, with a red bow in back and a purple bow in front. She had gloves like the two before her, hers ending with red circlets. She also wore red high heels.   
  
She gazed at him intently before she smiled briefly, then turned her attention to his guards.   
  
Standing confidently next to her, was a tall brunette. Her fuku was white and green, with pink bows. She had a green choker, gloves like the others next to her, but little green lace-up boots that came a little past her ankle.   
  
She crossed her arms in defiance as her eyes met his, but softened slightly when he smiled at her.  
  
Prince Endymion reached the end of the red rug in front of the platform the Queen and her guard sat on. He dropped to one knee before her. His generals followed suit behind him.   
  
The Queen motioned for him to stand again. "What is your business here, Prince Endymion of Earth?" Her melodic voice filling the room.  
  
"I wish to form an alliance with the Moon Kingdom," Endymion said, as his eyes met those of the queen. "My father is dying. I am to take his place as King." His head bowed a little, in a moment of grief for his father.   
  
"I am sorry to hear about your father. He was a great man. Just as you will be," the queen's voice softened. "We shall speak of bringing our kingdoms to an alliance in private."  
  
The prince nodded his head in relief. 'At least she is willing to hear me out. That is a definite start.'  
  
"But before we proceed, may I be introduced to your handsome generals, young prince?" her voice held a hint of teasing, her blue eyes were dancing.  
  
Endymion smiled, enjoying the queen's teasing tone. "These are my personal guards. To my right are Malachite and Zoicite." The white haired general and the blond bowed before the queen. "And to my left are Nephlite and Jadeite." The reddish-brown haired man bowed with flourish along with the blond man next to him.   
  
Queen Serenity smiled warmly at each of them. "To my left are my outer scouts. They protect the solar system from danger." As she spoke their name, the stones in their tiaras' flared. "Sailor Saturn, the scout of death and destruction. Sailor Neptune, the scout of water. Sailor Uranus, the scout of earth and wind. Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time." She waved her hand to her right. "To the right of my daughter are the inner scouts, the protectors of the royal family. Sailor Venus, the scout of love. Sailor Mercury, the scout of ice. Sailor Mars, the scout of fire. Sailor Jupiter, the scout of electricity."   
  
Endymion and his generals bowed before the scouts. He noted that his generals seemed to take an interest in the inner scouts. He smiled to himself at the thought. He had to admit that each woman was pretty, but none of them caught his interest. But he would not stand in the way of his men's happiness.  
  
The queen then took her daughter's hand in her own and stood up, causing the princess to do the same. "This is my daughter, Princess Serenity." She led the young princess down the few marble steps and stood her in front of the Prince.  
  
Endymion gasped as he took in her beauty. Her golden hair was drawn up like her mothers. She wore a white feminine gown threaded with gold, sleeves coming to her elbow then flared out to dangle as her arm was held up. Her delicate face lit up with a small blush as she smiled up into his face, her bright blue eyes dancing, looking much like a younger version of her mother.   
  
He knelt down in front of her and took one of her small hands in his, pressing a kiss to the back of her palm. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess." He looked into her eyes and lost his heart.   
  
Serenity giggled, motioning for him to stand up. "The pleasure is mine, Prince Endymion." She looked up into his handsome face with dark midnight-blue eyes and felt her heart flutter with an unknown emotion.   
  
Queen Serenity smiled at Pluto, who returned it. They both noticed the silver crystal glow slightly. 'So, Pluto was right, this is my daughter's soul mate. They make a stunning pair. I don't know why I even questioned her.'  
  
  
A Few Months Later:  
  
Endymion knelt by Serenity, where she sat in the middle of her beloved roses. "Sere, my love, our time together has been much too short. But I must return to earth. My father has died and war has broken out."  
  
Serenity turned her concerned gaze to him. "Is the situation that grave?"  
  
"Yes. I fear for your safety." Endymion took her hand in his and pressed it to his face.   
  
The princess smiled at him. "My scouts will protect me, just as your generals protect you." Her words were brave, but deep down she feared for them all.   
  
She leaned on him, his shoulder serving as a pillow for her. She pulled something out of one of the folds in her skirt. It was a star-shaped locket. She handed to him breathlessly. He reached for it, feeling drawn to it somehow. As his hand touched it the lid opened and played them a haunting melody. She pulled away so she could look into his eyes. "Endy, take this locket. For it is the symbol of our love. It will keep you safe while you are away from me."  
  
His heart filled with joy at her gesture. "Thank you, Sere."   
  
He pulled her close to him for a sweet kiss. He pulled away; reaching under his breastplate he placed to locket inside and pulled something else out. He looked down into her face and smiled. "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, will you marry me? Will you be my queen?" He cupped her cheek. "I promise to protect you, serve you, to love you forever. I will worship you everyday."   
  
Serenity gasped with delight and threw her arms around his shoulders. Tears were running down her face as she whispered, "Yes, Prince Endymion of Earth, I will marry you. I will be your queen; you will be my king. But you don't have to worship me," she added with a giggle   
  
Endymion had never felt more joy than he had at the moment he slipped the ring onto her slim, trembling finger. He was glad that he asked Mars what size ring she wore, for it was a perfect fit. It was a heart shaped diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds on a gold band. The large diamond sparkled on her finger as she looked at it. She turned her loving gaze up to him. She pressed a brief kiss to his lips.  
  
Endy chuckled, placing kisses all over her face causing her to giggle widly. As they both settled down to cuddle in the roses, both stared at earth, fearing when he would leave. Both desperately were wanting to hang on to the present.  
  
Serenity stared at the blue planet, fear coursing through her. She knew that the planet called him home. She also knew that he might not return to her, and if he did he may not be the same man she loved. She shook her head. She would always love him, no matter what happened.  
  
Endymion stared at his home. His arms unconsciously pulling Serenity closer to him. He knew that the situation was bad. He knew that his chanced of survival were small. The enemy came from out of no where. He looked down to the small princess cuddled in his arms and wished for a time that he wouldn't have to put his people before his princess.  
  
A short ways away, Queen Serenity watched the scene. Luna and Artemis sat next to her quietly. Sadness overwhelming the small group.   
  
Sailor Pluto appeared next to her. She noticed the tears on the queen's face. She looked over at the young couple, noticing silent tears sparkle on the princess' face as well. She sighed. "Serenity, you know the Moon Kingdom's time is coming to an end. Why do you not tell them?"  
  
"Because, Pluto, they all deserve some happiness. They need it, especially for what they are about to go through," she said. Her head bent down. "Five couples will loose the ones they love. It isn't fair." A few tears escape the queen's eyes. "I can't do anything. With all of the power granted to me, I cannot protect my daughter."  
  
"No, Serenity, there is something that you can do," she said quietly, her time staff appearing in her hand.  
  
Her majesty turned to the immortal scout and raised a perfect eyebrow.   
  
Pluto smiled softly as she spoke. "The crystal can bind their souls together."  
  
The queen looked back to her daughter, who was now kissing Endymion, and sighed. "But then none of them will ever have a chance to love another."  
  
"They are soul mates, Serenity. Could they ever trully love someone else anyway?"  
  
"You are right, as usual. But they will need to be protected in the future." The queen looked at her giggling daughter in sadness.  
  
"Their guardians will come when the time is right," she said, as she waved her key and the gates of time appeared. "I am sure that they already know that they are needed." With that she stepped through the gate and was gone.  
  
Artemis and Luna looked up at their queen as she raised the crystal. Both knew that the queen was suffering as she made her decision.  
  
"I hope that this is the right path." The crystal glowed as she cast her spell. "Hmm..." she raised her blue eyes to the couple in front of her.  
  
"What is it, Queen Serenity?" Luna asked.  
  
"Serenity and Endymion were already bound," the queen whispered. "They will be the ones to revive us from ashes."  
  
  
The Last Moments of the Moon Kingdom:  
  
Princess Serenity looked at the ruined kingdom around her. The once majestic pillars lay scattered about. Dead bodies were strewn about. Blood covered everything that she could see. Screams filled the air as metal clashed and magic took away lives. She watched the fighting from her balcony. She watched each of her scouts die. As each one took their last breath she felt part of her soul being ripped out.   
  
She looked upon their bodies and the bodies of Endymion's generals and knew that all hope was lost. She cried for each of them, wishing that she could bring them back. She felt every blow that their bodies took. Her body shook with pain. She felt each one's life slip away, tearing further at her soul. She felt every ounce of hope that she felt slip further and further away.   
  
She turned away from the morbid sight to look where she knew her mother would be. She knew that her mother would be safe and Luna and Artemis would be with her. Her blue eyes searched the area until they found the comforting eyes of her mother. She felt her mother reaching out to her. Her mother wished to take away her solitude and pain.   
  
She knew that she should join her, but she was too confused by the chaos around her. Her young mind refused to take in all of the destruction around her. She looked down at her hands as more tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I just want to help. If I could fight, I could have saved them. I wish that I could protect my friends," she whispered, a tear sliding down her face.   
  
"What's wrong, Princess?" an evil voice cackled.  
  
Serenity looked up into the cold lifeless eyes of Queen Beryl. She gasped an the emptiness that she saw there, her delicate hand flew to her mouth, causing her engagement ring to twinkle.  
  
Beryl's face sparked with rage. "So it is true," she hissed. "MY prince asked this little girl to be his wife. You shall pay with your life, brat!" she screamed her rage at the frightened girl, throwing a blast of dark energy at her.  
  
Serenity prepared herself for death, closing her eyes. All the fear left her body, leaving her feeling only sadness. "I'm sorry, Endy, that I could not say goodbye."  
  
Then suddenly he was there, protecting her from the blast from Beryl. She could hear Beryl trying to sway him to the dark side, playing with him with her seductive voice. Her heart leapt for joy when he rejected the cold, heartless witch.   
  
Endymion knew that he was about to give his life for his princess. His only hope was that she would make it out of this alive. He felt the dark energy rip at his body, pulling him from the balcony. He screamed for Serenity to run. He just wanted her safe.  
  
Serenity watched in horror as the blast took him away from her. Without thinking, she leaped into the air after him.   
  
Endy saw her jump, fear filled his heart. "No, Sere, run!"  
  
Serenity shook her head desperately, trying to reach him. "No! I want to be with you! Please, let me stay with you!" Her gaze pleading with him to understand.   
  
Endymion's eyes softened. He nodded his head and reached out. He knew that he was being selfish to want her with him. But he needed her, even if it was for a moment, he needed her.   
  
Their hands touched for a second before Beryl's rage blew them apart. But it was enough for them.   
  
"I love you, Endy. We will be together again," she whispered, her eyes locked with his.  
  
"I love you, too, Sere. I will find you," he whispered back.  
  
It was with those words that the crystal shone brightly. The queen's head dropped as she cried for her daughter. She knew that all was lost. She turned away from their floating dead bodies to glance regretfully at Luna and Artemis, then she raised her wand, granting everyone a chance at a new life, ignoring the cats' pleas for her to stop. She made this decision when she first figured out that the Moon Kingdom was going to fall.   
  
With the last of her strength she sent the cats to the earth, to awaken with the scouts if they were needed in the future.  
  
As she lay dying in the shambles of her palace, she gazed at the earth. A tear slid down her face as she thought of her daughter. "Oh, Serenity, I wish that I could see you marry your young prince."   
  
She gasped for air. She knew that she was hanging onto her life. She didn't want to die just yet. Which was ironic, considering that she has lived for hundreds of years. She still had so much that she wanted to do. But most of it revolved around her daughter. Another tear slid down her face. "You will be free again, I promise."  
  
Pluto appeared by the queen's side. She bowed her head low as she knelt next to her, hiding her tears. "My Queen."  
  
Queen Serenity made a futile attempt to chuckle, her body shuddering. "I finally gain your respect by dying."  
  
"No, Serenity, you have always had my respect." She took the queen's delicate hand in her own. She looked at her sadly. "You do not have to die. You could live." She almost begged the dying woman, she didn't wish to say goodbye to another friend.  
  
"No, Pluto." Serenity shook her head. "I will not give up their lives for my own."  
  
Pluto nodded, knowing that was what the queen would decided before she did it. Her staff glowed softly and the gate of time opened behind her. Two figures stepped out. The first was a black haired woman and the other was a blond. Both raised their staffs in greeting to Pluto. The ornaments on the center glowed in response.  
  
"Rose, Angel... it has been awhile." Pluto said with a smile.   
  
Both women knelt down on the other side of Serenity. Serenity looked at them in confusion.   
  
The blond giggled, picking up the queen's frail hand. "Hello, Queen Serenity. I am Sailor Love, the guardian of love."  
  
The black haired woman placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Greetings, Your Majesty. I am Sailor Destiny, the guardian of destiny."  
  
The queen looked over to Pluto confused. "More scouts?"  
  
Pluto nodded her head. "These are my older sisters, Serenity. They are fraternal twins. They are better known as Angel, Love, and Rose, Destiny, to me. They are extremely powerful." Pluto beamed with pride. "Although they rarely use their powers anymore. Angel is the one who originally gave the inner scouts their powers, as Rose gave the outers, myself included, their powers. Together they forged the silver crystal."   
  
The queen turned and looked back into the warm hazel eyes of Love. Love smiled and squeezed her hand.   
  
Destiny cleared her throat and brought everyone's attention to her. "We have important things to take care of."  
  
"Always one to get straight to business," Pluto joked slightly. She was pleased to see her sisters. It had been a long time since she saw them enter the mortal plane. She had hoped that they would appear sooner though, she had secretly wished that they would stop Beryl. But she knew they had a reason for not helping until now.   
  
"Of course, she has no time for fun," Love pouted slightly.   
  
Destiny smiled briefly but sobered as the queen started to cough. "Pluto, could you do something? I fear we may need more time than we have."  
  
Pluto raised her staff. The garnet orb glowed slightly. Everything around them seemed to move in slow motion. "I have slowed time."  
  
Destiny nodded her thanks. "Your daughter wished to fight, Serenity."  
  
"What do you mean?" Both Serenity and Pluto asked.  
  
"She wished that she could protect her friends," Destiny answered softly. "Her exact words were "I just want to help. If I could fight, I could have saved them. I wish that I could protect my friends".   
  
"If you give her the chance to fight for her destiny, she will be the most powerful fighter in the galaxy. For she will be as great as her love for other people." Love held up her hand and in her palm she formed an image of Serenity. It shifted to that of Serena, then to Sailor Moon, then each of Sailor Moon's power ups, finally stopping at the image of Neo-queen Serenity.   
  
"Are you saying that if she fights she will be queen in her future?" Queen Serenity asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"If you give her that chance, yes," Destiny answered, waving her hand over the image to reveal an image of Sailor Cosmos. "The scouts are not powerful enough alone. They need Sailor Moon." Waving her hand again, removing the image.   
  
"Sailor Moon..." the exhausted woman rolled the name on her tongue. She smiled weakly at them. "I like the sound of that. If she wished to fight, then I will grant her that."  
  
"But will the scouts allow her to fight? Or Luna and Artemis?" Pluto questioned. "It is their duty to keep her from harm."  
  
"Well, that is easy," Love crowed. "We awaken Sailor Moon first and erase the memories of the princess from everyone's minds."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened. "How will she rule if no one remembers her?"  
  
"We won't erase their memories," Destiny glared at her sister, who ignored her, "more like suppress them. They will all be able to access them with the help of the princess."  
  
"You will be the one to awaken the princess," Love added.  
  
"But how will I be able to do that? I am dying." She pointed to her weakening body.   
  
"We will retain part of your soul in the crystal. Princess Serenity will call you when she is ready," Destiny answered soothingly. "We will divide the crystal into eight parts. We will hide one in her and the other seven in the bodies of the seven shadows. That way those people will be able to lead good lives in their next life. The crystal will come together when it is time."  
  
"I can watch over her until she awakens," Pluto offered.  
  
"Actually you will have to guide them all to the right time," Destiny responded, pulling her staff into her lap.  
  
"We will guard the scouts and their lovers once they get there," Love told Pluto.  
  
"Unfortunately, there is nothing that I can do about the generals being under Beryl's control. Only their loves can break them of that spell," Destiny said sadly.  
  
"But you can protect their souls," Love said, placing a hand on Destiny's arm. "Beryl cannot completely corrupt them if you do that. They have a chance for redemption that way."  
  
Destiny nodded.  
  
"Time is running short," Pluto warned as Serenity went into another coughing fit.  
  
"Then let us get to work." Destiny stood up, pulling Love up with her.  
  
Pluto helped Queen Serenity into a standing position, wrapping her arms around her to balance her.  
  
Love pulled the half-locket from the threads around her belly, causing the threads to disappear. "With the power of Love, I grant the Moon Princess the gift of the Champion of Justice. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus shall grant her power." The half-locket glowed with the symbols of the inner scouts. Love turned to her sister.  
  
Destiny removed her half-locket from her gold threads, also causing them to disappear. "With the power of Destiny, I grant the Moon Princess the gift of being the Champion of Love. Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn shall grant her power."   
  
The symbol of Pluto blazed brightly on Pluto's head. Then it joined the symbols of the outers on the half-locket in Destiny's hand.  
  
Queen Serenity raised the silver crystal. "In the name of the moon, I wield the Silver Imperium Crystal to the princess. Only she may use it to its fullest extent, until she passes it on to her heir."   
  
The crystal floated in the air to combine the two halves of the locket.   
  
"Sailor Moon, you are faith, hope and love. You are the Champion of Love and Justice. You shall right wrongs and triumph over evil," the twin chanted together. The red locket seamed together and turned pink. The locket glowed before disappearing.   
  
After a moment, the red half-lockets appeared at the bellies of the scouts again.  
  
"The crystal has been dispersed," Destiny said quietly.  
  
"I'm so weak, Pluto," Serenity whispered, her body slumping against Pluto. She gasped for breath, as she tried to thank the twin scouts for their help.  
  
"Don't speak, they know," Pluto whispered, she laid the dying monarch back down as her sister's moved away to give them privacy. She wiped a tear from her cheek as she gazed at her friend. "I will miss you, Serenity."  
  
"Thank... you...for...everything...Trista," she gasped out.   
  
Pluto felt another tear escape as she heard her civilian name, no one knew it except her sisters and Serenity. "You are more than welcome, my friend. I will protect your daughter, I promise."  
  
Serenity smiled softly at her. Then closed her eyes for the last time, her breathing stopped, her face relaxed in death.  
  
Tears of grief flowed down her face. "Goodbye, Serenity." She watched as she faded away slowly. When she was gone Pluto felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the sad eyes of Love.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know how much she meant to you." Love gathered the shaken soldier into her arms and let her cry.  
  
Destiny knelt down and rubbed her back. Her eyes met Love's as a tear escaped her eye. "I'm tired of saying goodbye," Pluto whispered.  
  
Love nodded her head, knowing that their long lives have been filled with tearful good-byes.  
  
Pluto looked up when she finally stopped crying. "Thanks."  
  
"Not a problem," Love said giving her a squeeze. "What are sisters for?"  
  
"We will stay with you for awhile. But we need to get to work soon," Destiny brought their attention back to the matters at hand.  
  
"Kill joy," Love muttered.  
  
Destiny stuck her tongue out, causing Love to giggle and Pluto to raise an eyebrow.   
  
Pluto nodded. "I am going to led them to their new lives in a new time."  
  
"I will guard over the Princess and her inner scouts," Love stated.  
  
"And I will guard over the Prince and his generals. You will have to guard over your fellow outer scouts as well, Pluto. Can you handle that?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Of course." Pluto raised her staff and the gates of time appeared. "Let's go."  
  
The three sisters walked over to the gates. They stopped as Pluto took on last look over her shoulder. Pain filled her as she said goodbye to a time of happiness and joy. The Moon Kingdom had been around for almost all of Pluto's long life. She had been a teenager with Serenity, when her sisters felt that she needed to be with others. Now she looked at the blood-stained ground and sighed. A tear fell from her eye as she said goodbye to that life. Loneliness filled her soul, a feeling that she knew would never go away completly. She turned back and gazed at the gate. Her head bowed slightly.  
  
Love and Rose wrapped their arms around her, then they stepped inside the gates. It closed and disappeared. Leaving the moon without life for the first time in hundreds of years.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Another chapter done! Aren't you all proud of me?!?! Well, that was my version of what happened during that dreaded time. Again, I wanted to mention that I am working on sort of a sequel to this story. It will go more into the detail of the twins and talk about how the scouts came to be. If anyone wants to see a preview, email me at bree101_nace@hotmail.com  
  
Lots of love!  
  
Angel 


	17. The Crystal Becomes One

Finding Destiny  
Part 17  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter goes back into the present. Both Serena and Darien have their memories back from their time spent during the Silver Millinuem.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. The show is owned by a lot of people who aren't me. But Sailor Love and Sailor Destiny are mine. Both my editor and I put a lot of time and effort into creating them, so please ask me if you would like to use them.   
  
  
Prince Endymion took the place of Tuxedo Mask. He wore his traditional armor. It was black with a flowing red cape. His sword was placed securely at his side.   
  
The symbol of Earth disappeared from his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes to look into the loving eyes of his princess. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you like I promised," he whispered, cupping her cheek, sorrow edging in his voice. He gently pulled her closer to him, running his other hand across her bare back.  
  
"You did the best you could, Endy," she said. Her hands ran across his breastplate. "I've missed you." She closed her eyes, leaning into him and his caress.  
  
Endymion smiled. "It is a wonder that we fought so much in this lifetime." Images of their encounters in this life ran through his mind. He chuckled low, shaking his head. "You are a truly wonderful person." He traced his fingers along her jaw.  
  
She giggled. "I was a lot more graceful in my last life. Plus I wasn't throwing anything at you."   
  
"I love you, Sere," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, enjoying the feel of holding her close to him.   
  
Serenity pulled back, opening her eyes to look into his stormy ones. Her heart pounded. "I love you, too. Now will you do something for me?" she asked, a smile stealing across her lips.  
  
"Anything, my dear."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"With pleasure." Endymion claimed her lips, heat coursing through their bodies. Energy began to build up, soon they began glowing.   
  
Both were too wrapped up in each other to notice the gates of time appear and two figures step out. Sailor Love and Destiny smiled at each other as they saw the obvious love and affection between the young lovers in front of them.   
  
Destiny nodded at her sister. "It's time."  
  
They held up their hands and began their spell.  
  
Love started the chant, her voice soft and melodic, "Love is patient. Love is kind."  
  
The young lovers began to glow more brightly and lifted a few feet from the ground.   
  
  
In the Negaverse:  
  
Beryl's eyes turned wide as she saw one of the seven crystals begin to glow from its resting place on the velvet pillow.  
  
  
Back to the rooftop:  
  
Destiny took up the chant, her voice low and enchanting, "It does not envy. It does not boost."  
  
  
Negaverse:  
  
Beryl search the area around her as another crystal began glow. "What is happening her?" She couldn't figure our what was making the crystals react.   
  
  
Rooftop:  
  
Love's and Destiny's stones in their tiaras burned bright, as Love continued, "It is not proud. It is not rude."  
  
  
Negaverse:  
  
When the third crystal began to glow, Beryl narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Malachite, Zoicite, get in here!" Beryl yelled, her normal cool visage broken in her frustration. Her claws digging into her palms as she balled her hands into fists.  
  
  
Rooftop:  
  
Destiny joined one hand with her sister, squeezing it tight. "It is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered."   
  
  
Negaverse:  
  
Both generals appeared before the Queen. Their eyes going wide as the forth crystal began to glow. They began to get nervous as their eyes fell on her face. It was contorted with barley controlled rage.  
  
  
Rooftop:  
  
Love joined their other hands. "It keeps no records of wrongs."   
  
  
Negaverse:  
  
The fifth crystal began to glow.   
  
"My Queen, what is going on?" Malachite asked, stepping closer to the crystals.  
  
Beryl looked over at Malachite, eyes burning with fire. "Do not tell me that my top General is that dense!" She glared darkly at him. "I summoned the two of you to find out what is going on. I want to know now!"  
  
  
Rooftop:  
  
Destiny squeezed their linked hands. Her hair starting to move slightly as the magic started to build up between them . "Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in truth."  
  
  
Negaverse:  
  
Zoicite stepped forward as the sixth crystal began to glow, his eyes entranced. He started to reach out, but Malachite grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
  
"Don't touch the crystals," he hissed at him, peeking a glance at Beryl, relieved when it seemed that she had not noticed Zoicite's actions.  
  
  
Rooftop:  
  
Love's face lit up in a smile, joy radiating from her. "It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."  
  
  
Negaverse:  
  
The seventh crystal began to glow.   
  
Metilla whispered to Beryl in her mind. "The crystals is being reveled, Beryl."  
  
"The crystals are joining! I shall have the Silver Imperium Crystal!" the evil queen cackled, thoughts of destroying the scouts fill her mind. Her face contorts to a sinister smile. "Revenge shall be mine!"  
  
  
Rooftop:  
  
Destiny's eyes closed as she concentrated her energy. Her half-locket moved from her belly to float in the air above the couple.   
  
"Love never fails..." she whispered.  
  
  
Negaverse:  
  
The seven crystals lifted from the cushion, floating in front of the queen and the generals.   
  
  
Rooftop:  
  
Love's eyes closed as she too concentrated her energy. Her half-locket lifted and joined Destiny's half above the couple, who are still making out. (Don't you think they need to come up for air soon?)  
  
"And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love."  
  
  
Negaverse:  
  
The crystals rotated around each other, spinning faster and faster until with a bright flash they formed into one, dull, lifeless crystal.  
  
  
Rooftop:  
  
The magic grew between the twins, causing their air to fly around them widely. They held on tight to each other as Destiny whispered, "But the greatest of all these is love."  
  
  
Negaverse:  
  
Beryl laughed as she reached out to grab the crystal. It disappeared just as her fingers closed around it. "What!" she screamed. "I cannot loose it now!" She looked at her empty hand. 'I was so close,' she thought, closing her eyes in a brief moment of grief.  
  
  
Rooftop:  
  
The crystal appeared in front of the twins. Who opened their eyes and directed it to the couple to forge into the locket.   
  
Serenity and Endymion pulled away from each other. Gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
Serenity noticed that they were floating in the air. She gave a gasp of surprise and clung to Endymion's shoulders in fear. "What's going on?"  
  
They heard a giggle, turning towards the sound they saw the twins. Endymion glared at them, pulling Serenity protectively closer to him. 'How is the heck do we get down from here," he thought desperately. 'And who are they, why do they seem familiar.'  
  
Love giggled again. She flicked her hand and the couple was placed gently back on the ground.   
  
"Who are you?" Endymion demanded, reaching to pull his sword from its sheath.   
  
"You seem familiar," Serenity said, reaching out with her hand to gently cover Endymion's hand, hoping to keep him from drawing his sword and attacking them.   
  
"We should," Love giggled again. "We gave you the power to be Sailor Moon." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I am Sailor Destiny," Destiny said seriously. Then glanced at her giggling twin. "And she is Sailor Love."   
  
Comprehension dawned on the couple and they visibly relaxed. "You were in my dreams," Serenity said, pointing to Sailor Love.  
  
"Yes, she was," Destiny said. "As I was in his." She motioned to Endymion. "I believe that this belongs to you, Serenity." She flicked her wrist, causing the locket to rest in the air in front of Serenity.  
  
Serenity looked at the crystal in confusion. It was dull, not bright like she remembered. She reached out and took it in her hands. She couldn't feel its strength. She looked up at the twins. "What happened to the crystal? It doesn't contain any power."  
  
"A very intelligent child," Destiny commented, slightly impressed.  
  
"True love has to awaken the power within you, Serenity," Love said stepping closer to the couple. "You carry the last piece of the crystal. That is why Beryl never gained the power of the crystal."  
  
Serenity turned to look up at Endymion. "I think I understand." She concentrated and became Sailor Moon. Then turned a questioning look at her love.  
  
Endymion smiled at the warrior, then followed suit and became Tuxedo Mask once again. His cape billowing slightly in the breeze that swept across the rooftop.  
  
Sailor Moon's hand went to her brooch, then noticed that only the top half was there. She moved in her hand looked up in confusion as the ribbons surrounded her body and left her standing there as Serena. "What happened to my brooch?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked closely at it and the locket in her hand, they looked like a match to each other. "I think that you will soon find out the answer to that." Then he concentrated once more to become Darien.  
  
"You are right about that, Darien," Destiny said. "Don't worry about that right now, Serena, concentrate on the crystal."  
  
Serena nodded. She looked up at Darien and smiled. She traced her hand down his face. Then gently pressed her lips to his, making promises to him silently.   
  
Darien's arms went around her, pulling her close. He deepened the kiss, showing her how much that he loved her, adding his own promises to hers.  
  
Serena pulled away, a tear of joy sliding down her face. It began to glow. Then it flew from her cheek to surround the locket in her hand.  
  
Everyone watched in awe, as the crystal became bright once more.   
  
Darien reached down and picked up her brooch, and placed it gently on top of the locket. The symbols of the planets appeared, this time including Earth, on the locket, with a flash of light the locket and brooch became one, resting softly in Serena's palm.   
  
Understanding dawned on Serena, as she turned to the twins. "Thank you," she whispered. She knew that her wish to protect her friends had been granted.   
  
"You have a big fight ahead of you, Serena," Love said, smiling.   
  
She concentrated, a rose quartz appeared in front of her, and she detransformed. Standing in the place of the giggly warrior was a lovely young woman. She looked about seventeen, but her eyes still held their ageless quality. She wore a white sundress that came to her knees and white sandals that strapped up over her ankles. On a long black chain hung the rose quartz, shaped like a small heart resting in the valley between her breasts.   
  
"We will stay to help guide you," Destiny said, then she too detransformed. Standing in her place was a young woman, who also looked about seventeen. She wore a tight black dress with black boots that came to mid-thigh. On a short white chocker was her rose quartz, shaped like small wings.   
  
"Wow! You guys are pretty," Serena gushed, causing both woman to blush at her attention.   
  
"Thanks," the blond whispered, shifting uncomfortably. "But we have an unconscious scout downstairs that needs our attention."  
  
"I think you embarrassed her," the dark haired one winked. "She actually wants to do some work."   
  
Everyone laughed, a bond beginning to form around the four warriors.   
  
"By the way, you may call me Angel," the blond said with a wink.  
  
"And I am Rose," the other added.   
  
Serena stepped forward and bowed respectfully, as was the Japanese custom to greet people, before them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Angel, Rose."  
  
The two returned the gesture. "The pleasure is ours, Serena," Destiny said. "Now I suggest that we see to Sailor Mercury."  
  
They all agreed, tension returning to their faces. Walking into the building, making their way back to Darien's apartment quickly.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Another chapter done! Well what do you think of my twins? Remember review! It keeps me writing!  
  
Lots of love!  
  
Angel 


	18. Bitterness, Pain and Desperation

Finding Destiny  
Part 18  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: Hello minna! Tanky for the reviews and emails! I love them.   
  
Standard disclaimers appy. I don't own any of Sailor Moon, but this story is my warped little idea, helped along by good friends like Rose. Who was also the insperation for my Sailor Destiny.   
  
  
In the Negaverse:  
  
The evil Queen was enraged. "The crystal was right before me!" she screamed in the air, sending a bolt of dark energy into a wall, smashing it into nothing, reflecting the emotions swirling in her black heart, but watching it crumble didn't bring her any satisfaction.  
  
She dismissed the generals right after the crystal had disappeared. She didn't need them to play witness her failure. She was not used to failure, at least not her own. She was not going to accept that in herself, she was better than her pathetic generals.  
  
She had also ordered them to find out where the crystal had disappeared to, and to watch the captured scouts. She didn't need a sudden problem to occur with her live bait.  
  
"I cannot fail!" She screamed again, slamming her hands into her chair, her red eyes flashing wildly.  
  
"Beryl, stop your screaming," a voice booming, showing impatience at Beryl's tantrum.  
  
"Yes, Queen Metellia," she said, immediately putting herself together. She turned her attention to the black gassy form behind her throne, bowing her head submisively.  
  
"The crystal has been revived," the voice hissed in unsatisfaction. "As well as the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince."  
  
"I am sorry, my queen, I was not fast enough," Beryl lowered her head in shame.   
  
"Never mind your blubber, Beryl," the voice hissed in impatience. "The Princess has become a very dangerous enemy, and she is not alone."  
  
"I have three of her scouts here. I will kill them before she can do anything about it," she cackled. She was about to summon Zoicite when Metellia stopped her.  
  
"No, the princess will know if her scouts are gone. Then your trap won't work." Metellia hissed. "We need for her to come here and meet her death."  
  
Beryl nodded, once again feeling shame for her mistakes.  
  
"However, even more dangerous is the company the princess now keeps," Metellia hissed angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Beryl asked in confusion. "Zoicite and Malachite did not say anything about any other scouts, and I didn't feel any others awaken." Her mind franticly trying to figure out what her master was talking about.  
  
"These two did not to awaken, Beryl," Metellia said, strangely quiet.  
  
An image of Sailor Destiny and Sailor Love appeared before Beryl.   
  
"They look familiar," Beryl said, moving closer, studying the images.  
  
"They are two of the original scouts. Not only are they responsible for giving all of these scouts their powers, but they are the ones that took away my body and contained me in this form." She hissed, the form lighting up madly with each word that was dripped in hatred for the twin scouts.  
  
Beryl gasped, "They are that powerful."   
  
"Yes," it hissed out. "They have made the princess more powerful than all of the scouts, including themselves."  
  
"She will not win," Beryl hissed out, her fists curling up. Hatred and jealously welled up in her as she remembered how Endymmion had rejected her for that mere girl.  
  
"Exactly, Beryl," Metellia soothed. "The princess does not know how to wield her powers yet. Destroy those two and you will have your chance to kill the princess and have your Prince of Earth"  
  
The image showed the twins link hands and smile at each other.  
  
"Their greatest weakness is the other. They depend on each other. Use that to destroy them," Metellia hissed out, destroying the image. "Show no mercy."  
  
"Yes, my queen," Beryl said, a sadistic smile came across her face. 'I will win, then I will rule this world, with Prince Endymion by my side."  
  
******************************  
  
Elsewhere in the Negaverse:  
  
Zoicite and Malachite were nervous. Zoicite just sat at the table and stared at the crystalline coffins of Jadeite and Nephlite, while Malachite paced the small room, wringing his hands.   
  
"I have never seen her this mad, Mal," Zoicite said, finally dragging his eyes away from the fallen generals to look at Malachite.  
  
"Neither have I, Zoi, Malachite said, pausing his pacing to look at the frozen generals. "Not even with them." He resumed his pacing around the small, damp room. "We better not screw this up. We might get a fate worse than them," his voice shaking enough to betray how scared he really was.  
  
"Then we better come up with a back up plan, in case this one doesn't go so well," Zoicite said, his eyes coming back to the generals, a shiver of fear running down his spine. He did not want to end up like them.   
  
"This plan will work," Malachite said, stopping to glare at Zoicite, but quickly gave up since the other man refused to look at him. "I am checking on our annoying guests." His cape flared out as he left the room.  
  
Zoicite stood up and walked over to the general's coffins. Defeat and despair ran through him, quickly turning to anger. "If only I had captured them all," he whispered to the air around him. "Damn it!" he yelled, slamming his fists into the coffins. Then with a quick turn he walked out of the room to check on the youma. He didn't notice the cracks that ran down the coffins.  
  
************************************************  
  
Back in Tokyo:  
  
Darien opened his apartment door and allowed the three girls to enter before him. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said with a small bow.   
  
Angel and Serena giggled, and Rose just smiled softly at the comment.  
  
Luna and Artemis came running out of the bedroom, but stopped short at the sight of the two strangers, their fur rising slightly along their backs.  
  
"Meow..."Luna glared at Serena. 'When I get my hands on that girl, I will claw her to death. How dare she go out and play when there are serious matters to attend to here.'  
  
Serena giggled at Luna's menacing look. "Relax, Luna," She said, as she reached down to try to pet the black cat, just to have her hand scratched. "Hey!" She retracted her hand, sending a wounded look at her guardian. Darien took it in his own to inspect the small scratches.  
  
Rose placed her hands on her hips and glared at Luna. "Now is that any way to treat your princess, Luna."  
  
"What!" Luna burst out, before Artemis slapped a paw to her mouth.  
  
Rose chuckled at the two cats. "We already knew that you two could talk, Artemis."  
  
Artemis eyed the two girls warily. "And just how did you know that? And how do you know our names?"  
  
"Easy, we are sailor scouts," Angel chimed.  
  
'Not everything is as easy as you make it sound, Angel,' Rose rebuffed Angel quietly in her mind, knowing the other would hear. "We will explain everything, but first we need to see to Amy," she spoke up to the others.  
  
"What is wrong with Amy," Darien asked, leading the way to his bedroom.  
  
"She has almost all of her energy drained. Those cuffs did some damage on all of them. She would eventually recover on her own, but it could take days. We don't have that much time," Rose said as she followed Darien.  
  
Lying on the bed was Amy. She was still in the same position that they left her in. Her face was a bit paler, but other than that there were no visible changes in her physical condition.  
  
Serena sat on the bed next to her friend, taking a cold hand in hers. She turned her worried face to Darien, asking with her eyes if she would be okay.   
  
Darien knelt down next to her, offering a small smile. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to sooth her frayed nerves. His smile widened when Serena responded by burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
Angel looked over at her sister. 'Are you sure that we can do this?' she used her telepathy to ask her sister. 'I don't want them to get hurt anymore than they already are.'  
  
Rose gently smiled at her. 'We don't really have a choice. They all deserve to know their past.'   
  
Then she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "We need to transform. Darien, Serena, you two need to be in your royal forms."  
  
Both nodded their acknowledgement, regretting leaving their embrace.  
  
Serena stood up and moved a little ways away from Darien. Her hand reached down to pull her brooch out of its hiding place, then shot up with it. The new words she needed filled her mind.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
Her clothes faded away, ribbons flowed out of the locket to form her bodysuit. She crossed her hands in front of her as her gloves appeared. Her boots formed on her feet. Her skirt flared around her body suit. She tilted her head back as her tiara appeared and then the little red orbs appeared in her buns. She struck her pose and opened her eyes to see Darien with his mouth hanging open.   
  
"What?" she asked, blinking at him. A blush was beginning to spread across her cheeks.  
  
Darien shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then he walked over to put his arms around her waist. "I've never seen you transform before. That was amazing!" His voice was husky. He didn't want to mention just yet that she was completely naked before her fuku was formed. He figured that would get him smacked.  
  
Serena giggled at him, nudging him away. "I think you need to transform too."  
  
Darien blushed a little. Then took out a rose. The rose shifted colors as his tuxedo appeared around his body and his mask appeared on his face. He held out his hand and his hat appeared then settled on his head. When he was done he looked down shyly at Sailor Moon, awaiting her reaction.   
  
She just walked up and gently kissed his check and cuddled into his warmth.  
  
Both turned around when they heard giggling.  
  
Angel, of course, was the one giggling. "You guys are so cute," she said bursting out in full-blown laughter.  
  
Rose just smiled. "I agree." Then her hand pulled her rose quartz from its chain, which disappeared, and whispered, "Hands of Destiny, I seek your power."  
  
The colors of purple, gold, aquamarine, black and pink surrounded her, melting her clothes away, forming her white leather shorts and red cotton top. She stretched out her arms and black wings flared at her back briefly before disappearing. Her black boots appeared along with her tiara. She folded her arms in and her staff appeared between her hands. Her left hand grabbed her staff, twirling it, as her right settled on her hip. She opened her eyes and nodded at Angel.  
  
Angel raised her hand, gently pulling her own rose quartz from her chain and whispered, "Cupid's Love, grant me your strength."   
  
The colors of orange, blue, red, green, and pink surrounded her melting away her clothes and forming her white shorts and red shirt. Her boots and tiara appeared. Her arms crossed in front of her and white wings flared at her back briefly before disappearing. She stretched her arms out and her staff appeared in front of her. She reached out with her right hand and her staff moved to her hand. She pulled it close to her body as her left hand moved to sooth back her hair. She looked up and smiled brightly at the group.   
  
Destiny smiled at Love. 'It is time,' she whispered in her mind.   
  
'Ready to rock and roll,' was the mental response.  
  
They moved to either side of the bed. Love turned to Luna and Artemis, who were staring at them in shock, and spoke, "I suggest that you two wait over by the door. Oh, and close your mouths."   
  
Luna and Artemis both slammed their mouths shut, then moved to the door as was requested of them by the dark Guardian.   
  
"And you two need to be in you royal forms," Destiny added to the young couple.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. Her hand moving to the crystal so she could concentrate her energy. Her fuku shifted to her royal form.  
  
Tux watched her with pride, not noticing that his own form shifted automatically into his armor.   
  
Love motioned for them to stand at the foot of the bed. "Are you ready?" her tone suddenly very serious.  
  
Serenity nodded her head, the crystal resting in the space above her hand. "Princess Healing Activation!"  
  
Endymion wrapped his arms around her, trying to help her as she channeled her power into the crystal.  
  
"Love Power!"  
  
"Destiny Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
All three powers surrounded the crystal, channeling their energy to the small unconscious girl in lying on the bed, healing her wounds and restoring her energy. Amy's eyes fluttered open as she felt the power soaring through her.   
  
Serenity slumped slightly into Endymion. Happiness that her friend was all right filled her mind. 'Amy is okay!' her mind screamed.  
  
Amy looked up at Serenity in confusion. She recognized the girl in front of her, but she couldn't place a name to the face in front of her.   
  
Serenity sat down next to her friend, once again taking her hand. "How are you feeling, Ames?"  
  
Comprehension dawned on Amy's quick mind. Her eyes widened. "Serena, you're the princess?"  
  
Serenity nodded and smiled, helping Amy to sit up. "Kinda funny how we were searching for her, when she was me all along," Serenity joked lightly.  
  
Amy looked around her. To her right was a blond scout she couldn't recognize, leaning on a staff that resembled a key. To her left was another. Then in front of her was a handsome man in black armor. He also looked familiar. "Darien?"  
  
He nodded his head at her. A small smile across his face.   
  
Luna and Artemis jumped on the bed next to Amy. "How are you doing?" they both asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Amy smiled reassuringly at them. "But does someone want to explain what is going on? And who are they?" She motioned to Sailor Love and Sailor Destiny.  
  
Love and Serenity giggled, causing Amy to lift a brow.   
  
Serenity squeezed Amy's hands with her own. "This will help explain some of your questions." She placed a finger to Amy's forehead, the symbol of Mercury shown brightly. "In the name of the Moon, awaken Princess Amy."  
  
Amy's eyes fluttered closed, lulled by Serenity's soft voice. "In the name of Mercury..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, to answer the question I am sure you all want to ask. Yes, the twins have mental telepathy, but only with each other. It is not something that they share with any one else. And the next chapter is going to be about Amy's past. Please tell me what you guys think! 


	19. Ice and Darkness

Finding Destiny  
Part 19  
By Angel Love  
  
Silver Millenium:  
  
Princess Amy was nervous. Today she was to meet the Supreme Princess. Today she was to pledge her life to someone that she didn't know.   
  
Okay, so she was a little more than just nervous, she was down right scared. What if she didn't even like this princess? Or what if this princess didn't like her? How would she spend the rest of her life protecting someone that she didn't like? So many questions rolled around Amy's young mind.   
  
Today was supposed to be a day for her to celebrate. Today was her birthday. But instead, she was told that is was now time for her to start her training. She was trying hard to put her duty before herself, but that was something very hard for a child to do.   
  
"May I present Queen Helena of Mercury and her daughter, Princess Amy of Mercury," the announcer's voice boomed through Amy's thoughts.  
  
Amy looked up at her mother, fear reflecting in their deep blue orbs.   
  
The Mercurian queen was a short, beautiful woman. Her small tiara glittered in her long blue hair. Her own blue eyes looked reassuringly at her daughter, briefly squeezing her hand before stepping into the main hall.  
  
The shy, eight-year-old followed her mother into the large room. The walls gleamed with silver and white. The long red rug led up to the queen's throne and the white platform around her. The whole place sparkled brightly. Amy was awed for it was her first time ever being to the moon.  
  
'She is very pretty,' Amy thought, as she gazed awe-struck at the Moon Queen.   
  
Her long silvery-blond hair was up in two buns with the long strands hanging down, gently touching the floor. Her dress was a tight fitting white satin, a blue bow graced the front. Her blue eyes shone brightly as she waited to greet her long-time friend.   
  
There were three scouts behind the queen. Amy recognized them from the books that she read.   
  
The first was Sailor Pluto. Amy had read that she was immortal, a term that amazed the young girl. Amy was looking forward to talking with her. She was sure that Pluto was full of information that her young mind craved, especially since no one was quite sure just where she had come from. As far as Amy knew she was the first scout.  
  
The second was a young, tomboyish girl, looking around the age of nine. Amy recognized her fuku as that of Sailor Uranus. Uranus looked curiously at her, Amy felt herself immediately shy away from the bold look.   
  
The last was Sailor Neptune. Even at a young age, she held a graceful stance. Her aquamarine hair falling in gentle waves to her shoulders. She smiled gently at Amy, attempting to reassure the new girl.  
  
Amy then turned to look at the Supreme Princess. She sat regally in her chair. Her long blond hair was drawn up like her mother's. Her blue eyes looked kindly at Amy. The mercurian felt drawn to her. Princess Serenity smiled at her and Amy felt herself smile in return.  
  
Standing next to the princess was a young blonde that looked quite a lot like the Princess Serenity, but she wore the fuku of Sailor Venus. Amy had read that Venus had been living with the royal family since she had turned five and she became a scout at seven. She was going to be the leader of the inner scouts. Amy looked up at her blue eyes and was surprised when the other girl winked.  
  
Next to Venus was a raven-haired girl. She was Sailor Mars. Unlike those around her, Mars didn't seem completely at ease with her surroundings. Amy knew that she had come this same way just a few months ago. She looked up at Amy and gave her a tight smile.   
  
As they reached the edge of the red carpet, Amy followed her mother's lead and curtsied before the Supreme Queen and her court. Her legs trembled as she bowed low, her face nearly touching the ground.   
  
"Greetings, Queen Helena," Queen Serenity spoke, her voice soft and melodic.   
  
"Greetings, Queen Serenity," Helena smiled, bowing her head. Then she stood straight, motioning back one perfectly manicured hand towards the shy princess. "May I present to you and the court, my daughter, Amy."  
  
The queen stood up, holding her hand out for her own daughter.   
  
Princess Serenity stood, placing her small hand in her mother's. Together they walked gracefully down the stairs, gliding to a stop in front of the royal family of Mercury.   
  
Queen Helena stepped back leaving her daughter to stand alone in front of the Moon Queen and princess.   
  
She nervously clutched her hands in front of her soft blue dress. Doubts beginning to run rapid in her mind again. She had this uncontrollable urge to run.  
  
"Princess Amy, do you accept your role to protect the Moon Princess and the royal family?" Queen Serenity asked softly, sensing the girl's uneasiness. "Do you accept your destiny as Sailor Mercury, the scout of ice and water?"  
  
Princess Amy looked nervously at Princess Serenity. She gulped and bowed her head. Her voice shaking as she responded, "I do, your highness." Then in a slightly stronger voice, she added, "I pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to the Supreme Princess Serenity."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled as she stepping back, motioning to her daughter to continue.  
  
Princess Serenity smiled brightly at the scared scout-to-be. She held up her hand, the henshin of Mercury appeared. She glided closer to Amy, holding out the stick to her. "Princess Amy of Mercury, I accept your pledge of loyalty and service."  
  
Amy's small fingers shook when they closed around the henshin. She looked up wide-eyed at Princess Serenity, unsure of what to do.   
  
Suddenly, a soft voice filled her mind, whispering the words she needed to say.   
  
Amy raised the henshin in the air, calling out for the first time, the words that would change her life forever.   
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
Her soft blue dress faded away. Ice bubbles circled around her, filling her veins with their power. At first Amy thought that she would freeze to death, then her body became accustomed to the strength offered to her. Her fuku formed around her body.   
  
She struck her pose, feeling very different than she had just a few minutes ago. She felt stronger, surer of herself. Her soft blue eyes fell on the princess.  
  
Serenity smiled, taking the new Mercury's gloved hand into her own. She whispered low. "Welcome to my home, Amy."   
  
She turned her around for the court to see. "May I present Sailor Mercury."  
  
Mercury was surprised to see everyone present, including her mother bow before her. She turned to look up at the Moon Queen and the other scouts.   
  
They each reassured her in their own way.   
  
Her eyes fell onto the younger Serenity. For the first time, Amy felt secure. She felt that she was finally where she belonged. 'I'm home.'  
  
  
Eight years later:  
  
Princess Amy sat in the library, reading a book. It was one of the few times that she wasn't in uniform. Her blue satin dress was surprisingly low cut. It's bodice hung to her curves, the skirts billowing out to cover her chair. On the thin straps were small gold hearts. A small satin string was tied around her neck in a bow. The symbol of Mercury shown on her forehead much like Serenity's moon symbol shown on hers.   
  
She was lost in her book, so she did not notice a young man come up to stand in front of her. He wore a blue-gray uniform, with green trim. His long blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His green eyes stared longingly at the young princess before him.   
  
He knelt down in front of her, knowing that she wasn't aware of him just yet. He smiled mischievously, knowing he was about to change that. He reached over and closed the book, causing her to cry out in protest. He gently put a finger to her lips, causing her to quiet.   
  
"Ames, I love you," Zoicite said, laughing as her eyes turned wide, her book falling forgotten on the floor.   
  
Amy took his face in her hands, a smile coming across her features. "I love you too, Zoi."  
  
A grin spread across his features, before he claimed her mouth in a kiss.  
  
Unknown to the young lovers, another pair stood watching them in the door.   
  
The blonde turned her blue eyes to the midnight-blue of her lover, her joy reflected brightly in them. She found herself lost in his gaze, drinking in the love she saw there.   
  
Her lover smiled back, tracing his finger along her jaw. He lowered his head to brush a kiss across the symbol of the moon. Then he turned them away, leaving the two alone in the room.   
  
  
Last Moments of the Moon Kingdom:  
  
Sailor Mercury looked on in horror as she watched her beloved Zoicite slice brutally through the people of the moon, the people she was supposed to protect, leaving a trail of blood behind him.   
  
He slowly stalked his way to her, stopping in front of his prey, flashing a sinister smile. He had finally reached his prey. The woman that Beryl had ordered him to kill.  
  
"Zoi," Mercury whispered. Her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I don't understand," she said, shaking her head. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
He looked at her in amusement. "I am following the orders of my queen. You shall die at my hand."  
  
His voice sent chills down her back, sending a few tears down her sad, pale face. "But you swore your love to me," the blue-haired scout spoke desperately. She stepped forward, reaching out to him, but was stopped by his sword at her neck.  
  
"Love?" the blond general laughed hollowly. "I don't know what love is."  
  
Mercury searched his dull, lifeless black eyes, knowing that the man she loved was gone. He was replaced with something else, something dark and disturbing. Her heart constricted painfully, more tears falling down her pale cheeks; all hope left her small body. She had to protect her princess at the cost of her love. Her heart screamed as she made her decision. But in her heart she knew that she had no choice, her princess was more important.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"  
  
She threw her attack as Zoicite drew back his sword and plunged it in her chest.   
  
Pain seared through her body as she watched her attack hit him, sending him to his knees. Mercury too fell to her knees, her fingers closing around his sword, painfully removing it from her body. Her stomach rolling as she saw her own blood cover her pure white gloves. She watched in fascination as the white material of her bodysuit turned red.  
  
Zoicite felt his body rip apart as her ice tore through him. He fought the darkness that was covering his soul, wishing for nothing more than a last moment with his love.   
  
Winning his body, the green retook his pupils. Looking up in horror, he saw Mercury pull his sword from her chest, blood oozing from her wound. "Ames..." the sob tore from his chest. Regret and sorrow filled him.  
  
Amy looked up at him, tears of happiness coming to her eyes as he crawled to her. She had him back, even if it was in her last moment, she had him back.  
  
"Oh god, Ames," Zoicite said, struggling to breath. "I'm... so... sorry."  
  
"It's alright," she said, placing a kiss to his already cooling lips. She felt her own body beginning to slow down as the blood continued to drain from her body. She knew that she would die not long after he did, if not before. Somehow that was strangely comforting to her.  
  
"I... love... you," Zoicite whispered with his last breath.   
  
Mercury sobbed as she reached down and closed his eyes. "I love you too," her voice catching in her throat. She coughed, blood coming out of her lips. She gently laid Zoicite on the ground, laying her head on his chest. Her eyes falling on the scene of the battlefield, death and decay everywhere she looked.  
  
She finally found the princess on her balcony, safe for the moment.   
  
Tears were falling down the blonde's face. Her eye wide with horror as she looked at Mercury's dying body. "Amy," she whispered.  
  
Mercury struggled to smile for her, and was rewarded with Serenity's own trembling smile. Amy wheezed her last breath, staring into Serenity's serene blue eyes, filling her with a sense of peace. Her own blue closed as her world ended tragically.   
  
To be continued...  



	20. Depths of Despair

Finding Destiny  
Part 20  
By Angel Love  
  
Present:  
  
Endymion and the twin scouts watched as Amy's simple clothing changed into an extravagant blue, satin gown with small gold hearts along the thin spaghetti straps. Her Mercury symbol flared brightly on her head before fading to just a faint mark.   
  
Endymion felt his stomach twist as tears slipped through both Amy and Serenity's closed lashes. He could feel Serenity's pain as if it was his own. He hated that she was reliving the nightmare again and again. He wished to take away all of her pain. He felt totally helpless, a feeling that was foreign to him.  
  
Serenity opened her watery blue eyes as Amy opened her own. For a moment they just stared sadly at each other, until Amy's face crumbled and sobs escaped her throat.   
  
Serenity wrapped her arms around her friend, gently rocking her back and forth. She knew that there was nothing that was going to make this any easier on her fellow princess. Some things just took time to heal, time that they didn't have at the moment.  
  
And suddenly, she felt guilty about having Endymion still. Her friends not only lost their loves, but the Generals killed them in the last life. Serenity dreaded the confrontation that she knew was coming with Zoicite and Malachite. But she needed to get her scouts back. She wished that there was a way to bring back the men that she once knew and loved. But she didn't know if that was possible.  
  
Amy's mind kept replaying the last scene with Zoicite as stabbed her and then as he died, filled with such grief for hurting her. She tried to remember all of the good times that they had on the moon, but they kept being replaced by the stuff that he was doing to them here. He took her friends, and he wished them dead. He followed Beryl now, and had no memory of her. She didn't know if she could save him at all.  
  
Another sob tore from her throat as she sank deeper in Serenity's embrace, soaking the front of the Supreme Princess' dress with her tears. She desperately sought the comfort that Serenity offered, hoping in some way that the other could ease part of the anguish in her heart.   
  
Slowly, she felt calm offered by the other take hold of her. She remained in Serenity's arms sniffling for a few more minutes before finally looking up at the concerned faces around her. Her eyes settled on Serenity's beautiful face. Again, Amy felt the tears well up in her eyes, depression threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
Destiny saw this and stepped forward, kneeling down next to the two women, placing her hand on Amy's back. "Do not fret, child. Time has a way of erasing your pain and setting things right," her voice soft and soothing, full of the wisdom and experiance her years had bestowed upon her.  
  
Amy turned her watery blue eyes to the black eyes of Destiny. "Do you think..." Amy stumbled on her question, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. "Do you think that we can heal him?"  
  
Destiny nodded her head slowly before speaking, "Your destiny's are intertwined, Amy. He will come back to you."  
  
Hope flared in Amy's eyes as the words sunk in. Then she looked closely at Destiny, knowing that she looked familiar. "Who are you?"  
  
Love giggled, causing Amy's head to snap over to her. "She is Sailor Destiny, the guardian of Destiny. And to answer your next question, I am Sailor Love, the guardian of love."  
  
Amy looked back over at Destiny, her eyes narrowing in thought. "You two are the original scouts!" she shouted, suddenly knowing why they looked familiar. "You are Sailor Pluto's sisters."  
  
Destiny and Love's mouths dropped open, shock evident on their faces, causing Serenity to giggle and Endymion to chuckle slightly.  
  
"I remember reading about you," Amy said a little more calmly. "Back in the Moon Kingdom, I was curious as to where our powers came from. So I asked Pluto one time and she gave me this book to read. The book told all about the origin of our powers, but not how you two got yours."  
  
Destiny smiled slightly, clearly amazed by the girl in front of her. "You are quite curious and smart."  
  
Love giggled again. "That is why I gave her the powers of Mercury and her computer."  
  
Amy's eyes widened in shock. "You gave us our powers to suit our personalities? The book didn't say anything like that, actually it didn't say why you chose us."  
  
Love giggled again. "Of course, how else would you be compatible with them? Not every answer is found in a book." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Even a book written by Pluto herself."  
  
Serenity giggled, her hand squeezing Amy's. "She reminds me of Mina."  
  
Destiny chuckled slightly. "Why do you think that she made Mina the scout of Love? They are way too much alike for my taste."  
  
Everyone laughed, easing the tension from the room.   
  
Love huffed. "Well, you made Trista the scout of time because she is so much like you. Both of you are in serious need of lightening up."  
  
Destiny smiled, amused by her sister's comeback.   
  
Serenity looked closely at her. "I remember Pluto a bit. I can see the similarities, especially in the looks."  
  
Endymion knelt down next to Destiny. He placed a hand on the small of Serenity's back, sending wonderful chills up and down her spine. He leaned close to his princess and in a husky voice said, "I believe that it is time that we get some dinner." He pointed over to his alarm clock, showing the late time.   
  
Serenity nodded. "We need to come up with a plan." Then she looked over at them all, taking in their attire, and giggled. "But we need to power down first."  
  
Everyone laugh slightly as they each looked down at themselves. They did as the Moon Princess suggested, leaving five 'normal' people in Darien's bedroom.   
  
Luna came bounding up, landing in Serena's lap. "I suggest that we all stay together tonight. It will reduce the chance that one of us won't be here when you have to fight the Negaverse."  
  
Artemis nodded, settling himself in Amy's lap. "I don't really want to go home without Mina," his blue eyes held a hint of sadness.  
  
Darien nodded, scratching under the white cat's chin. "We can all stay here. My living room is big enough for all of us to sleep comfortably."  
  
Serena looked over at him gratefully. Then she got an idea that caused her to bounce on his bed in excitement. "We can get sleeping bags and make it one big sleep over!"  
  
Angel giggled. "Sounds like fun. I can't remember ever having a sleep over before."  
  
Amy laughed, shaking her head at Serena's antics. "But first we need to call our parents and tell them that we are staying at someone else's house and cover for the other girls."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "You are always the level-headed one. Alright, I'll call Raye's grandpa and tell him that Raye is staying with me. Then I'll call mom and tell her that I'm staying at Lita's."  
  
Amy nodded. "That should work. I'll call Mina's and tell her mom that she is staying at my house. Then I'll call my mom and tell her that I'm staying at yours."  
  
Darien shook his head at the girls, unable to believe how quickly that they were able to come up with a plan. "But what about Lita? Who is going to call her parents?"  
  
Serena looked over at him sadly. "Lita's parents died in a plane crash when she was a kid, so she lives alone."  
  
An understanding went through Darien. He knew how that was. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't remember his parents, but he often wondered about them. That was part of the reason he had searched for the silver crystal.  
  
Serena noticed saw his eyes take on a far away look and she squeezed his hand, offering comfort, even though she wasn't sure what was wrong. She made a note to ask him about it later.  
  
"Well, let's get going," Rose said, picking up Luna and walking out of the bedroom, Angel close behind.  
  
"I'll make my phone calls now," Amy said, getting up and walking out into the living room, searching for a phone.  
  
Serena turned so she was facing Darien completely. "Are you okay with this? I mean, a whole lot has happened in the last twenty-four hours. I feel like my whole world has been turned upside-down." Her eyes searched his face.  
  
Darien gently stroked her cheek. "I am fine, my love. I finally found my princess." He pulled her closer to him, so she sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "As long as I have you, everything will be fine."  
  
Serena snuggled up close to him, enjoying the warmth and security she felt in his arms. But her thoughts soon drifted to her friends; guilt again hit her. "I wish I can take away the past and heal the generals."  
  
Darien rubbed her back. "It isn't your fault, Serena."  
  
She pulled away and looked up at him. "But they don't deserve to have their loves ripped away from them. I should have done something. All I did was stand back and watch."  
  
Darien shook his head. "You couldn't do anything at the time, Serena. I couldn't do anything, and I was their prince. They were my responsibility."  
  
Serena snuggled back into him, her voice quivering. "Oh, Darien, I'm so sorry."  
  
  
Negaverse:  
  
Mars looked around her for the hundredth time, searching for anything that would free her of these chains. Her body was stiff and sore from sitting on the cold, hard floor. Not to mention the smell was making her nautious.   
  
She was confused as to why they were still here. She was sure that at any moment someone was going to kill them. This situation went against anything that she knew about the Negaverse.  
  
Her senses hurt from all the battering it took. She sensed evil everywhere. It was beginning to drain her.  
  
She watched warily as three youmas came in with something that looked like some sort of gruel. She was surprised when they each stepped in front of a scout, offering a spoon full.  
  
She looked closely at the youma. It closely resembled a human. Its eyes were clear and vacant. It had short red hair that brushed its shoulders. The youma offered what looked like a genuine smile, offering her the spoon again.   
  
Mars slowly opened her mouth, knowing that she couldn't reach her mouth with her hands. Trying hard to understand why the youma was here being nice to her.  
  
The youma placed the vile stuff in the raven-haired scout's mouth, causing Mars to make a face. Again, what looked like a smile came across the youma's face.   
  
Jupiter herself was finding the situation odd. She took a bite of the foul stuff, gagging almost immediately. She shot her own youma, who looked like the other one but with short green hair, a dirty look.   
  
She was angry. Angry that they were here, that they were eating this crap, and that she couldn't get out of here. But most of all she was angry that her friend would walk right into a trap to come rescue them. Not that she blamed Serena. Because she would do the same thing if the situation was reversed.  
  
Venus on the other hand was consumed with sadness. She felt guilty for their situation. The more time they spent here, the guiltier she felt.  
  
She didn't fight her youma at all, but merely opened her mouth, swallowing the gruel without tasting it.   
  
The three youmas left when the two generals entered the room.   
  
Zoicite snickered at the look he received from Mars and Jupiter. "Aw, are you not enjoying your stay?" he asked mockingly.   
  
Malachite however was not enjoying Zoicite's banter. His eyes had traveled over to Venus. He noticed that her eyes never lifted off the floor. Her face was pale, with small tracks of tears traced down the sides. Her long blond hair hung limply. He felt something pull on what would be considered his heart.   
  
He fought the urge to bend down and wipe her face clean. He turned and stomped out of the room, causing Zoicite to startle and follow him.   
  
Mars turned and looked over at Venus, who still did not look up and new tears were falling down her face. Her voice soft and soothing, as she tried to comfort the other scout, "We'll be alright, Venus."  
  
Venus turned her dull blue eyes to Mar's violet ones. "Will we?" she whispered.   
  
Jupiter sensing Venus' despair, quickly added, "Yea, Sailor Moon will come and beat the crap out of all of them."  
  
Venus rewarded their efforts with a small smile before leaning back against the hard wall and drifting off to a troubled sleep.  
  
Jupiter looked at Mar's worriedly. "If we don't get out of here soon, she is going to break," she whispered.  
  
Mars nodded. She looked toward the door and noticed that Malachite was standing there in the shadows watching Venus, a look of concern on his face. 'Maybe there is more to the story than I realize. Why would he care if she was hurting?'  
  
To be continued...  



	21. Fate is a Funny Thing

Finding Destiny  
Part 21  
By Angel Love  
  
Serena and company were strolling down the street in the direction of the arcade. They had just bought everything that they would need for a small sleepover and then some (they had everything sent to Darien's apartment) and were now headed to the Crown Arcade.   
  
Serena and Darien walked hand in hand; Artemis perched sadly on her shoulder. Serena knew that he was really worried about Mina. She reached up scratching under his chin in an effort to comfort him. She was rewarded with a small purr and he tucked himself further into her neck, almost as if he were afraid that she too would disappear on him.  
  
Amy walked behind the couple between the twins. She was still slightly amazed at meeting the original scouts. So she continually asked questions, that the twins answered, slightly amused by the blue-haired genius.   
  
Luna sat upon Amy's shoulder, drinking in the answers as much as Amy and occasionally adding her own questions to the fray.   
  
They walked in the arcade, spotting Andrew handing a young girl a small ice cream cone. The girl stared at Andrew with giant hearts in her eyes, but he didn't seem to notice as he saw them. He waved to them, indicating that he would be with them in a minute.  
  
Angel also seemed to look a bit starry-eyed at the other blonde. "He's really gorgeous," she breathed, a small blush staining her cheeks.   
  
Rose rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. Serena and Amy giggled, while Darien just raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember you looking at me like that," he teased. "And I am much better looking than Andrew."  
  
Serena pinched his side. "You are so conceited!"  
  
Darien just winked at her.  
  
"He has a girlfriend," Amy warned, ignoring the bantering of Darien and Serena.  
  
Rose chuckled, "That doesn't stop her from looking."  
  
Angel grinned. "And looking is all I ever do."  
  
Just then Andrew walked over, giving a bright smile to the group. "Hi guys."   
  
Angel's eyes traveled over him briefly before sighing dejectedly and sliding into a nearby booth.   
  
Rose looked at her sister a little strange before sliding in next to her, pulling Amy in after. 'What's with you?' she mentally asked, but was ignored by the pouting blonde.   
  
"Hey Andrew!" Serena chimed as Darien sat down on the opposite side of the booth. "Can you sit for a few minutes?" She always loved Andrew being around, even if she no longer had a crush on him.  
  
"Maybe after I get your orders in. It's a little busy at the moment," Andrew answered. He then looked over at the other girls. His eyes going a little wide at the sight of the two exotic-looking girls. 'Darien sure has surrounded himself with a bunch of pretty girls. I wonder where he found these two,' he thought to himself.  
  
Serena noticed the look and giggled. "Andrew, I'd like you to meet Angel and Rose, my... uh..." she gave Rose a panicked look. She knew that telling him the truth would freak him out, but her brain wasn't coming up with another excuse.  
  
Picking up the stress coming from the Moon princess, Rose answered, "Cousins. We are her distant cousins from America."  
  
"Wow," Andrew said amazed. "I didn't know you had family in America, Serena." Serena suddenly busied herself sliding next to Darien. Turning his attention away from the puzzling blonde, he wondered if he would ever be able to figure her out. "Well, it is nice to meet you."   
  
"Likewise, Andrew," Angel said sweetly, holding his gaze for a minute.  
  
Rose just smiled and nodded.  
  
Andrew took their orders and walked away from the table, still wondering how Darien had managed to attract all this female attention. Darien usually ignored females, well except Serena, but he usually just tortured her.  
  
Angel sighed to herself, watching him go. "Oh well..."  
  
Darien again raised an eyebrow. "Oh well? I was sure you were going to flirt with him like every other female that gets near him." He shot Serena a look, he could remember her doing the same thing.  
  
Angel giggled at him. "I can see why," she said as she watched Andrew help a little kid with a video game. "He is sweet, not to mention good looking. But he has already found his soulmate. I don't mess with that."  
  
Darien looked over his shoulder at Andrew. "I know he loves Rita, but I didn't think it was that serious. She went to Africa to study for a year."  
  
Angel gave him a serious look. "Love doesn't stop because someone went away for a little while."  
  
Serena's eyes got a little dreamy. "I think it's sweet that he'll wait for her to come back."   
  
Amy laughed slightly. "I think the others will be slightly upset that Andrew is taken and they don't stand a chance."  
  
Darien chuckled. "Andrew leaves broken hearts every where he goes."  
  
Just then, Elizabeth brought them their food. "Andrew said he'd be over in a few minutes. He gets his break soon." She smiled as she left. 'Darien and Serena make such a cute couple.'  
  
*************  
  
Later that night:  
  
"I've located a warp hole leading to the entrance of the Negaverse," Amy said, glancing up from her computer. She was sitting cross-legged on her light blue sleeping bag in the middle of Darien's living room.  
  
"Where is it?" Serena asked, looking over Amy's shoulder.  
  
Amy pulled up a map, then sighed dejectedly. "It is located in the Antarctica," She dropped the computer in her lap, gently rubbing her temples. "A lot of good that does us!"  
  
Rose looked up from where she and Angel were sitting on her sleeping back, which was white with small red roses all over it. "Why don't you search for any warp holes that lead to there? Or at least close to that area."  
  
Angel stretched generally out on her stomach. "This would be so much easier if we knew where to go, instead of having to search for it," she pouted.  
  
Darien walked in the room, carrying a soda. Handing it to Serena, he turned to look over at Angel. "Do you know about what time the warp hole appears?"  
  
"No," Angel shook her head solemnly. "The only thing I can tell you is that it will be some time in the morning."  
  
Amy sighed again. "Well, that is better than nothing, I guess." She began typing on her computer again.  
  
Serena's stomach growled loudly in the silent room, making everyone turn their heads in her general direction.  
  
Serena blushed a little, placing a hand over her offending tummy. "Sorry."  
  
Darien smiled lovingly at her, taking her hand. "Come on. Let's go make popcorn."  
  
Angel lazily watched the couple disappear. "At least those two are happy," she sighed. She turned over to her side, watching as Rose took her hair down from the four braids, gently running a brush through it. Thoughts of the scouts filling her with a deep sadness.  
  
Rose smiled softly at her, sensing that her sister's unhappiness. "Fate is a funny thing, Ang. Let it run it's course."  
  
"I know," she sighed again. Turning to look at Amy, her eyes filled with tears. 'But I wish they didn't have to suffer the way they are. Fate can also be very cruel,' she mentally added.  
  
'That is why we are here, Ang,' Rose answered back. 'We will make sure they find their destiny as they were supposed to do before.' Her eyes too fell upon on Amy. 'And to make sure they don't suffer any more than they have.'  
  
'We should have stepped in before,' Angel sighed.  
  
'You know that we couldn't do that,' Rose chided. 'The Silver Millenium's time had come. It was time for a change.'  
  
To be continued...  
  



	22. A Lover's Moment

Finding Destiny  
By Angel Love  
Part 22  
  
Author's Notes: Rating Warning!!!!!! Sexual content! I am toning this chapter down for my younger viewers. But if you have a problem with the idea that Serena and Darien get intimite, don't read this chapter and wait for the next one to come out. And for those of you who are older and wish to read the hentai chapter of Finding Destiny...I will have it out separately for you to read.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, but Angel and Rose are my creations from my little brain, with help from Rose to flesh them out. Please ask before you take them.   
  
  
Darien reached up, pulling the popcorn out of the cabinet. He watched Serena out of the corner of his eye. She was bending over slightly, grabbing more sodas out of the fridge. Her skirt rising ever so slightly, giving Darien a nice view of her legs. He shook away his thoughts and concentrated on getting the popcorn in the microwave.   
  
Serena brushed past Darien as she put the sodas on the counter. Desire coursed through her, causing her to still her movements in an effort to gain control of herself. She paused, closing her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.   
  
Darien turned towards her, noticing she had closed her eyes, her hand paused in the middle of placing a can on the white counter. He gently took it from her, placing it down, he turned her towards him, tipping her chin up. "Serena, are you okay?" his question laced with concern.   
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open to reveal the depths of her desire for him. Her lips parted slightly as she noticed his own eyes darken considerably. Her hands spread across his chest, her fingers gently caressing his taunt, tight muscles.  
  
Her thoughts were a tangled mess as she tried to grasp what it was the she really wanted at that moment.   
  
Darien's own thoughts began to fog a little as he watched her emotions flicker across her face. He saw her desire, longing and confusion as plain as day.   
  
Her fingers were sending sensations through him that he had never experienced with another before. His own hand covered hers gently, while the other tugged gently on her chin, bringing her face closer to his.   
  
As their lips met, heat exploded between them. She moaned as he slid his tongue across her lips, requesting access to her mouth, which she gave readily. He eagerly explored her mouth, thinking that she tasted like sweet melting chocolate.   
  
Serena again moaned her pleasure at the sensations Darien's kiss brought her. She turned her hand, interlocking her fingers through his. Her other hand traveled down his chest, gently exploring the muscles she found under her palm, enjoying the groans she was rewarded with.  
  
Desire coiled deep within her stomach, as she tentatively slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of his shirt. Sliding her hand gently over the heated skin of his stomach, Serena reveled in the fact that she was able to bring him pleasure in such a simple movement.   
  
Darien's body felt like a fire had spread over it. Her small fingers were working a magic on him that he couldn't bear to stop. He struggled with himself to keep his own hands in check. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her right there on the kitchen floor.  
  
Finally losing the battle to keep his hands still, his hand slid from her face to release her hair from its buns, eliciting a moan from Serena. His fingers sliding through her silky tresses as they fell to the floor.   
  
Serena slowly pulled away from Darien's intoxicating kisses, her eyes opening to meet Darien's gaze. She tilted her head back slightly as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. She enjoyed the soothing sensations that he was causing, but she suddenly needed something more.   
  
She slowly grinned at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. Her eyes holding his, begging him for something that she didn't quite understand, she just knew that she needed him.  
  
Darien struggled for his control. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the soft curves beneath the dress. He wanted her; there was no denying that. But he didn't want to strip her of her innocence. He didn't want to rush her.   
  
Serena felt him still his movements, and she watched as he closed his eyes, but his face reflected his inner battle. She wrapped her arms around him, spreading kisses along his jaw and neck.  
  
"Serena..." Darien pleaded with her desperately.  
  
"Please," she begged him, not stopping her process of laying kisses along his neck.  
  
Serena's husky plea shattered his control.   
  
Unnoticed to the couple, Angel walked into the room. She wanted to see what had been keeping them, since she heard the beep of the microwave minutes before. She stopped short, her mouth dropping open when she spotted the intertwined couple. As she recovered from her shock, a small smile spread across her face.   
  
She turned quietly and left the room, still unnoticed by the two.   
  
By the time Angel walked into the living room, a full grin had spread across her face.   
  
Rose looked up at her, raising an eyebrow at her twin's obvious happy mood. 'What's with the grin?' she mentally asked.  
  
Angel winked at her. 'You'll never guess what those two are up two,' she answered back.  
  
Rose's eyes widened. 'They aren't.'  
  
'They are,' Angel shot back, as they spoke silently to each other.  
  
Rose cast a quick glance to Amy, who was bent over her computer, oblivious to what was going on around her. 'We need to get her out of here.'  
  
Angel nodded in agreement. She walked over to Amy and took away the computer, ignoring the protest coming from the blue-haired teenager. "Let's go to the movies."  
  
"The movies?" Amy asked confused.  
  
"Yea, the movies," Angel laughed, her hazel eyes dancing. "You know the place they show films on a big screen."   
  
Amy shot her a slightly annoyed look but looking serious once more. "But what about finding the location of the warp hole?"   
  
Rose raised an eyebrow. "Can't your computer still run it's scan while we are gone?"  
  
Amy nodded slowly, slightly shocked that Rose would agree to Angel's plan on going out, she thought Rose was the more sensible one. "What about Darien and Serena?"  
  
"Don't worry about them," Angel said, a mysterious smile lighting up her face. She pulled Amy to her feet. "We can leave a note."  
  
"Alright," Amy reluctantly agreed while she put on her shoes, and was promptly dragged out of the room by Angel.  
  
Rose quickly left the note on the couch and dashed out to join her sister and Amy. "It isn't like they are going to even see that," she muttered to herself.  
  
Back in the kitchen  
  
Suddenly it was like a damn burst open and everything exploded inside of Serena. She could vaguely hear herself calling out his name as her thoughts began to settle together.  
  
Darien wore a satisfied smile on his face as he gazed down at Serena. He felt like a king. But he wished to do so much more to the little nymph in his arms.   
  
Serena buried her face in his shoulder as her breathing slowed back to normal.   
  
Darien began to feel the guilt wash over him. 'I should not have done that,' he thought to himself. 'I moved too fast.' He edged her body off of him and stepped away from her, bracing his hands on the edge of the counter.   
  
Panic swept through Serena as she watched Darien start to close in on himself. "Darien..." she whispered. "Did I... did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking at him urgently.   
  
More guilt washed over Darien. "No, Serena," he sighed. "I did something wrong. I should have never let things get so out of hand." His midnight-blue eyes met her sky-blue ones. "I'm sorry."  
  
Serena looked away from him. 'He regrets doing anything with me. Am I just some kid to him?' With a shaky hand she grabbed the sodas off the counter. Unfortunately, her hands were shaking too much to keep hold of the sodas and they fell from her fingers, falling to the floor, exploding on contact. Serena stared down at the mess she made, her body shaking even more, causing her to sink to the floor.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked, alarmed. He kneeled in front of her, oblivious of the soda that soaked through his pants. "Serena, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Serena looked up at him, her lost look tearing at his heart. "I don't regret it," she whispered.   
  
"What?" Darien asked slightly confused by her words. Then comprehension dawned on him. She didn't regret the fact that he almost made love to her in the middle of his kitchen. "Neither do I," he said, his fingers tracing her face. "I was afraid that I was moving too fast for you. That I was taking advantage of you and the love you have for me."  
  
Serena shook her hand. "I didn't want to stop you. I still don't."  
  
Darien's face softened, his heart almost bursting for the love he felt for her. "If we take this any further tonight, you and I will end up in my bed," he warned her.  
  
"I know."  
  
Darien searched her face looking for any doubts, he only saw love and trust. "Are you sure?"  
  
"More than anything else in my life," she answered steadily.   
  
Darien quickly scooped her up of the forgotten messy floor, striding out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He didn't even take notice that his living room was empty of the three guests that were supposed to be there.   
  
As Darien entered the bedroom, Serena suddenly got scared. 'What if I am not good enough for him?' she thought to herself, her eyes going wide at the site of the bed. 'What if he doesn't want me after this?' Her body began to tremble in Darien's arms as her brain began to shot more and more doubts at her.   
  
Darien felt her trembling and gently slid her body to the ground, holding her close to him. He gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth away the fears he saw in her eyes. He knew to push her right now would be to lose her.   
  
Serena snuggled into his embrace, desperate for the strength that he offered her. She closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart. And slowly she felt the love that she had for the man so lovingly holding her surface over her fears. Slowly she pulled her head up and gazed up into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Darien gave her a sexy grin. "I love you, too." Then he lowered his face towards hers to capture her lips for a sweet tender kiss, which soon exploded with passion.   
  
Shyly her fingers moved to the hem of his shirt. She grasped the edges and began to slowly slid the fabric up over his firm stomach and muscled chest and then finally over his head. Then the black shirt was discarded quickly on the floor.   
  
She slid her fingers down over the newly uncovered chest. He stood quietly under her touch, groaning when she would touch a sensitive spot. His body felt like a furnace, every where her small delicate fingers touched burned for more.   
  
He pulled her close to him again as he laid kisses along her neck, finally claiming her mouth with his. He teased her with his tongue as his fingers slid into her silky hair.   
  
Soon his fingers found their way to her shoulders and finally stopping at the zipper of her dress. He pulled the zipper down slowly, watching her face. His desire for her tripled as her dress fell into a puddle on the floor, leaving her clad only in a blue satin strapless bra and matching underwear.   
  
His mouth went dry as he drunk in her beauty. Her hair cascaded down around her, her swollen lips and her hooded eyes, she looked like a goddess to him and very much like the princess she trully was.  
  
As Darien continued to stare at her, Serena began to fidgit under his gaze. Her eyes searched his face for any sign of what he felt. She couldn't read the emotions that she saw there, so she stepped up close to him, brushing his bare chest, causing him to close his eyes. "Darien?" she whispered.  
  
Darien's eyes slowly opened at the sound of her voice. His own voice was husky as he answered her unspoken question. "You are so gorgeous, Serena."  
  
A pleased smile engulfed her face, as she slid her hands up his shoulders. Starting a night that they would both remember.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, I hope that wasn't too bad on the younger viewers and I am sure that you can imagine what happened next. But if you aren't satisfied with that I do have a hentai version of this chapter that I am posting right after this. Please review and tell me what you guys think! 


	23. Dents and Fury

Finding Destiny  
Part 23  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: I am glad that you guys liked the last chapter! I have to warn the younger viewers, this picks up after my fav sm couple does the deed. So there will be nudity involved here! But this chapter was more humor than sexual situations, do to my wonderful friend, Rose! She has great ideas!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. But Love and Destiny are mine. Please ask before you use them.   
  
  
Serena and Darien laid wrapped in the blankets, listening to each other's calm breathing. The Moon Princess was curled up against the Earth Prince's side, with her head on his shoulder. Her hair was spread around them, almost like a blanket itself. He had his arm curled protectively around his beloved, and held one of her hands with the other.   
  
Serena's mind replayed the events of the day in her mind. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she thought of the last hour. Then her mind drifted to the twins and Amy. "Darien?" her soft voice breaking the comfortable silence surrounding them.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where do you think the girls went?"  
  
Darien chuckled. "I don't know," he answered. "But knowing those twins, or at least Angel, they knew what was going on in the kitchen and got Amy out of here."  
  
Serena's face went bright red at the thought of someone seeing what they were doing in the kitchen. Her head shot up and she looked down at him with a worried expression on her face. "Do you think they'll yell at us for it?"  
  
Darien gave her a comforting smile, tracing a finger down her cheek. "I doubt it. If they were going to say anything, they would have done it before we made it in here." He waved a hand around his bedroom.   
  
Relief flooded Serena. The last thing she wanted right now was a lecture on how she and Darien should have waited. She waited a thousand years to be reunited with him; she didn't want to wait any longer to be with him. She cuddled back into the security of Darien's embrace and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
Darien smiled to himself as he heard Serena's breathing mellow, her body relaxed against him. He pulled her closer against him; suddenly wishing he could stop the morning from coming. He knew that she would have to face the toughest battle of her life. And he didn't know if any of them were going to come out of this alive. Soon he too drifted off to sleep, thinking of how he wanted to protect the girl in his arms.   
  
***Somewhere in Tokyo***  
  
Amy was clutching the armrest next to her; hoping and praying that they were would make it out of alive. The cats were next to her clinging to the seat.  
  
They were on their way back from the movies and Rose was driving Darien's car, if you could call what she was doing driving. She had put the car on two wheels on more than one occasion. She seemed to know how to use the gas pedal but not the break. It was amazing that they hadn't caused an accident.  
  
And of course, Angel did nothing but giggle and urge Rose to go faster the entire time. It was definitely not helping matters.   
  
Luna breathed a sigh of relief when Darien's apartment building came into view. "Thank the Gods!"  
  
"There it is!" Angel called out, bouncing up and down on her seat like a small child.  
  
"Ok," Rose answered. She turned the wheel rather hard, causing the tires to squeal, the cats to meow, Amy to pray louder and, of course, Angel to giggle and cheer.   
  
She would have parked the car just fine if she had remembered to brake. But since the car was still going full speed, it jumped the curve and speed along the sidewalk. Rose finally slammed the brakes and the car jerked to a halt, but not before the front fender hit the light pole.   
  
"Oops," Rose said, staring at the light pole blankly. "Where did that come from?"  
  
Everyone piled out of the car to see what damage the Guardian of Destiny had caused.  
  
***Up in Darien's apartment***  
  
Darien sat up straight, the sound of screeching tires waking him up. His abrupt movement woke up Serena. "Huh?   
What?" she asked bewildered, looking up at him.  
  
Darien didn't bother answering her. Instead he got out of bed, grabbing his jeans and threw them on. He ran out onto his balcony and peered over the edge.   
  
Serena was a bit confused by his actions but choose to follow his lead. She searched the darkened bedroom and spotted a folded shirt on his dresser. She walked over and put it on and was in the process of buttoning it when Darien came running back into the bedroom, his face red with fury. "Darien?"  
  
"I am going to kill them!" he yelled. "They just wrecked my car!" Darien turned and stormed out of the room and his apartment.   
  
Serena sat there confused a moment before she too ran out of the apartment, suddenly very afraid of whoever had made her boyfriend this angry.  
  
***Outside the apartment building***  
  
Angel was sitting on the ground, clutching her stomach. She couldn't stop laughing because she found the whole situation too funny.  
  
Rose's mouth twitched a little as she watched her sister. "It would seem, dear sister, that we need to come to the mortal plane more often," she said rather dryly, causing Angel to laugh harder.  
  
Artemis scowled at the pair. "I think that you need to learn how to drive. I think I lost eight of my lives back there!"  
  
Amy and Luna just stared at the car in shock. It wasn't that bad, just a small dent, about the size of a baseball, but they were sure that Darien was going to have a fit.   
  
And a fit he was having, as he came storming out of the apartment building. "What did you do to my car?" he screamed as he glared at the twin scouts.  
  
Rose scratched the back of her head, looking to her sister for help, seeing that she wasn't going to get any there, she looked down at her black boots. "I sort of, uh... crashed it," she said ashamed.   
  
"Sort of!" he screamed, dropping down to his knees to inspect how much damage they had done to his car.  
  
Serena came running out of the apartment building, stopping short when she saw the shiny red sports car on the sidewalk.  
  
Angel looked up and saw the princess and burst out laughing again, causing everyone to look over at her.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Darien asked, glaring at her.   
  
Gasping for breath, she pointed at Serena. "Nice... shirt," she barely got out between giggles.  
  
Darien turned towards where Angel was pointing and his jaw dropped. Standing there, looking really sexy, was Serena. Her blond hair was mused, but still managed to fall around her in soft waves to her calves. The black shirt that she wore was obviously his, because it was far too big for her and came to her knees. Her feet were bare because of her haste to follow him.  
  
"Serena Tskunino!" Luna scolded, when she got over her shock. "What are you wearing?"  
  
Serena looked down at the shirt. "This was all I could find," she answered innocently.  
  
"What happened to the clothes you were wearing?" Luna demanded, trying to ignore the giggles coming from Angel and the small chuckle from Rose. Those two were obviously finding the situation very humorous.  
  
Serena blushed bright red, she looked to Darien for help but he was still trying to get over how great she looked in his wardrobe.  
  
"Well?" Luna demanded when she didn't get an answer.  
  
"I couldn't find them in the dark," Serena answered meekly, wincing when Angel doubled over from laughter and Rose kicked her in an effort to get her to stop. And from the look on Luna's face, the cat was about to explode.   
  
"What!" the cat hollered on the top of her lungs. She looked over at Darien and for the first time noticed that he was wearing only a pair of jeans.  
  
"Um..." Amy stuttered, trying to figure out a way to end this peacefully.  
  
Artemis just sat there watching the whole thing trying to figure out how much blood would be shed tonight, thanking the Gods that he didn't find Mina in this situation.   
  
"And just what were the two of you doing while we were gone?" Luna hissed out, her eyes dangerous slits.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Angel said, still giggling.  
  
"Angel!" Rose yelled at her sister.  
  
Luna hissed low in her throat and launched herself claws first at Darien, just to be caught by Rose just before she would have landed on his face. "Calm down." Rose whisper sounded deadly in Luna's ear.  
  
Luna's responding hiss was cut short by Rose squeezing her slightly.  
  
Darien backed away from Luna's dangling claws warily. "I think I better get my car off the sidewalk," he looked up and noticed that his neighbors were beginning to look over their balconies to see what the commotion was all about. "And you guys better get inside."  
  
Amy nodded. "That's a good idea." She grabbed Artemis and took one of Serena's arms and led her inside.   
  
Rose reached over and helped Angel off the ground. "I'm sorry about your car," she called over her shoulder as the she disappeared inside the building.   
  
Darien shook his head then climbed behind the wheel to right the car's parking problems. "And here I thought the twins being here was a good thing."  
  
***A few minutes later***  
  
Darien could hear Luna's yelling as he opened his apartment door and entered the room. He immediately felt guilty for putting Serena into that situation.  
  
"You haven't been with him long enough to make that kind of decision!" Luna hissed. "You are way too young to think about having sex anyway!"  
  
Darien walked into the living room and set his keys on the table next to him. He looked around to see Amy sitting on her sleeping bag, looking bright red. She was staring intently at her hands, which were folded in her lap. she was obviously very uncomfortable with the whole situation. Serena was sitting next to her, also looking down, her hair hiding her face from view. Artemis was sitting quietly at the twins' feet, who were both leaning against the wall next to him. Rose was impassively watching, her arms crossed over her chest. Angel was playing with her hair, while glaring daggers at Luna, for once she was uncharacteristically serious. Luna was pacing in front of Amy and Serena, yelling at the blonde the entire time.  
  
She caught sight of Darien and turned her anger onto him. "You!" she hissed. "You took advantage of a young girl!" She advanced on him slowly.   
  
"That is enough!" Angel shouted, causing everyone to jump, except Rose, she was the only who knew just how mad the laughter-loving guardian had gotten.   
  
"Those two belong together," she pointed at Darien and then at Serena. "And there is nothing that you can do to stop them from being together."  
  
"She is right," Rose added softly.  
  
"That does not mean..." Luna started.  
  
Rose held up her hand and halted her. "Their destines are linked as one. They needed to complete the final bonding of their souls."  
  
"I will not allow you to harm their relationship in any way," Angel threatened, her rose quartz glowed brightly on it's chain.  
  
Luna stared at the usual easy-going Guardian in shock.  
  
Darien took that opportunity to walk over to Serena and lift up her chin to look at him. He was startled to see the tracks of tears on her lovely face. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.  
  
Serena nodded slowly, the feeling of security taking over as she stared into Darien's face.  
  
Darien offered her his hand and she took it gratefully. He helped her to her feet. "Let's go to bed."  
  
As they reached the bedroom door, they were halted by Rose's soft voice. "Try to get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow is a big day."  
  
Serena turned and nodded before disappearing into the darkness and security of Darien's bedroom.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well...how was that? I have always wanted to yell at Luna! Again, thanks for the reviews! I love them!  
  
Lots of Love!  
  
Angel 


	24. A Dark Premonition

Finding Destiny  
Part 24  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes:There is a bit of sexual situations here, but I have toned this down and have included the hentai chapter with 22 in another post.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. But the story comes from my brain and so do Sailor Destiny and Sailor Love. Please don't take the girls.... you would make me cry. And if you want to host the story on your website, please feel free to email me. I would love to have it up.  
  
  
The sun was just rising when Serena awoke. She felt vaguely sore in various parts of her body, but it was erased from her mind as she realized that she was still wrapped securely in Darien's warm embrace. 'I could get used to this," she thought to herself with a small smile.  
  
From his slightly heavy breathing, that was tickling the back of her neck, she could tell that he was still asleep. She slowly turned in his arms, trying to be careful not to wake him. She didn't want to get up just yet, and she wasn't ready yet to face the challenges that today would bring.  
  
She gazed lovingly at his sleeping features. His hair was mused but his face held a contented peaceful expression. Her heart sped up as her gaze traveled down to his bare chest, images from the night before flashing through her mind.  
  
Darien awoke to find Serena watching him, a becoming blush spread across her delicate face. He pulled her a little closer to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered huskily.  
  
"Hi," Serena said shyly. She snuggled up against him, trying to hide the blush on her face.  
  
Darien saw her blush anyway and chuckled. He pulled her face up and looked deep into her eyes. "You don't need to hide from me, Serena," he soothed. Then he covered her mouth with his, slipping his tongue in when she gasped with delight. The kiss was beginning to heat up when a knock sounded at the bedroom door.  
  
Serena's whole face turned bright red as her eyes met his, her whole body going stiff.  
  
Darien grumbled at the intrusion, but in a cheery voice called out, "Who is it?"  
  
They were a bit surprised when a giggle floated to them. "It's Angel, lovebirds," the sing-song voice drifted in, "You two better get up now."  
  
Angel grinned widely on the other side of the door. She knew that neither of them were going to come out for a while. She just wanted them to get started on making their way out of their little nest. She walked away thinking of what she could make for breakfast. Her eyes going wide at the sight of the soda all over the kitchen floor. "I guess they were in a hurry last night," she mused as she walked to the sink to get a sponge. "I'm sure that they don't even remember dropping these all over the floor either."  
  
  
"We'll be right out," Serena said sitting up, not noticing that the sheet fell exposing a bit of skin to Darien's hungry gaze, or the fact that Angel wasn't even there to hear her.  
  
Darien groaned and gave himself a mental shake. He quickly got out of bed and headed towards his dresser.  
  
Serena's eyes went wide as she watched move about his room. She pulled the sheet up around her while she felt her mouth go dry and she licked her lips unconsciously. Her thoughts directed to very unholy thoughts.  
  
Darien was oblivious to Serena's wanton thoughts as he pulled on a shirt and a pair of black boxers. He was about to reach for his pants when he spotted her bra and panties lying on the floor. He bent over to pick them up, memories of the night before filling his mind.  
  
He turned his gaze over to Serena, noticing her glazed look and flashed her a sexy smile. He stalked slowly to her like a big predator and handed her the undergarments. "I believe your mind is traveling, Princess," he teased.  
  
Serena accepted the articles and then a wicked thought went through her head. She smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Darien..." she purred.  
  
Darien raised his eyebrows at her. "Hm?"  
  
She dropped her deathgrip of the sheet and crawled over to the edge of the bed, stopping right in front of him. She dangled the underwear in front of him and wicked smile on her face. "You took them off... you can put them back on."  
  
Darien's mouth dropped open in shock as he took in her suggestion. Hhis mouth went completely dry. He accepted her underwear with trembling fingers.  
  
~ Out in the living room ~  
  
"What in the world was that?" Amy asked, as she stepped into the living room from the bathroom. Her hair was slightly wet from the shower she had just taken. She wore a little yellow skirt and a pink sweater over it and a small white skirt, along with knee-high socks.  
  
Rose was rolling up the sleeping bags; she was wearing a pair of short white shorts and a purple sweater over a black spaghetti-strapped top. She grinned and looked up at Amy. "I believe that the princess and prince are awake and enjoying their morning."  
  
Amy turned bright red and Luna got up to march over to Darien's room.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Rose warned, sending a glare over in the cat's direction, before going back to what she was doing.  
  
Luna huffed and sat at the edge of the living room, trying to think of a way to get Rose's attention else where long enough so she could kill a certain Prince of Earth and ring the Moon Princess' neck.  
  
~ In the bedroom ~  
  
Serena quietly lay beneath Darien, her breathing returning to normal. Her arms gently wrapped around him. She was slightly alarmed when he began to move away from her. "Where are you going?"  
  
Darien grinned at her. "Well, I need to finish getting dressed." Then as he looked over her form, he added, "And you need to take a shower. You look a bit sweaty," he teased.  
  
Suddenly a wicked thought went through Serena's head as she noticed that Darien was looking a bit uncomfortable. 'Well, I will just have to do something about that,' she thought to herself.  
  
Darien raised his eyebrow when Serena moved to wrap her arms around him from behind. "And just what are you up to, my little minx?"  
  
"You look a bit uncomfortable, love," she purred in his ear.   
  
Then suddenly she moved from the bed, grabbing his sheet and heading towards the door. A wicked grin on her face as she turned around to look at him. "I am taking a shower," she said slyly.  
  
Darien groaned. 'This isn't fair,' he thought to himself.  
  
Serena's grin widened at his expression. She wrapped the sheet around her a little tighter and walked out of the room, pausing at the door, she turned and said, "Come join me. We will fix your problem."  
  
Then she quickly ran out of the room, grabbing her bag at the edge of the living room, not noticing the look she received from Luna, and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Darien chuckled, grabbed his jeans from his dresser and calmly walked to the bathroom, ignoring the deathglare he received from Luna. He grinned as the steam and his princess greeted him.  
  
  
A half an hour later, Serena and Darien emerged. She had her hair down and was wearing a short white skirt and a pink tank top. He was wearing black top and jeans. Both wore satisfied grins on their faces.  
  
Angel grinned as she came into the room from the kitchen and saw them. "You are just in time for breakfast," she said, wiping her hands on the front of her flowing green skirt.  
  
"Breakfast!" Serena exclaimed, earning laughter from everyone present. Some things never changed, and one of those was the blonde's appetite.  
  
"So, Ames, what's the word on the warp hole?" Serena asked, while munching on a piece of bacon.  
  
"Well, I found another warp hole located in the park," Amy answered, pausing to take a sip of her orange juice. "It is located relatively close to where the last attack was."  
  
Serena looked over everyone, taking a deep breath and drawing up all of her courage. "I suppose it is now or never. Is everyone ready?"  
  
Amy pulled out her henshin stick and nodded, a grim but determined look on her face. It was time to get the other girls back, even if she has to face Zoicite to do it.  
  
Darien produced a red rose and grinned at her. He was more than ready to protect his girl.  
  
Angel fingered the rose quartz on her necklace and grinned, "More than ready to kick some Negaverse butt."  
  
Rose also fingered her rose quartz and nodded at her sister's comment. It was time to make up for not being able to stop Metellia completely a long time ago.  
  
Serena looked over to the cats. "You two can go with us to the park, but you can't come with us into the warp hole."  
  
Luna shook her head. "Serena, I..." she began pleading, not wanting to think Serena going off to fight a battle this big on her own.  
  
Serena stopped her, reaching over to scratch her under the chin. "I don't want to worry about you guys too," she soothed. "I have to focus on getting the girls back."  
  
"She is right, Luna," Artemis added. "We will only get in the way."  
  
Luna looked down dejected. "I hate being a useless cat," she mumbled.  
  
"You aren't useless, Luna," Serena said quietly. "You are a great advisor. That is why I know you can't come with us."  
  
"Let's go," Rose said quietly.  
  
Serena nodded, holding up her transformation broach.  
  
"MOON COMSIC POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"Cupid's Love, grant me your strength..."  
  
"Hands of Destiny, I seek your power..."  
  
Darien concentrated on his rose and transformed.  
  
After an amazing light show of impressive power, five warriors stood were five 'normal' people once stood.  
  
"Let's get going," Sailor Moon said, picking up the cats.  
  
"We could teleport there, it'll be faster," Destiny suggested softly.  
  
Everyone, except Love, looked over at Destiny wide-eyed. No one had tried to teleport since they were reborn and they were unsure if they could access those powers yet.  
  
"Well, Angel and I could transport us all there. That way we don't have to figure out just how much energy you girls need to use in order to teleport," she said, not blinking at their stares, and correctly guessing what was on their minds.  
  
"You can do that," Amy asked amazed, still not sure all of what the twins were able to do.  
  
Destiny nodded.  
  
"I know you guys can sailor teleport as well, but if I remember correctly you will need at least five of you to do it," Love added. "But the two of us have enough power to take us all."  
  
"I think you are right," Mercury nodded, trying to recall that part of her memory in her mind.  
  
Destiny moved to stand across from Love. "Mercury, take my hand. And hold on to the cats."  
  
Mercury reached over and took the cats from Sailor Moon, and then took the offered hand.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Love said, holding her hand out to take one of Moon's gloved hands. "Tux, you will need to hold on to her."  
  
Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around Moon's waist, pulling her close to his body. "With pleasure."  
  
As soon as that was done, both staffs glowed on top. The twins touched them together and the group was instantly teleported to the park.  
  
"Wow," Moon breathed, letting go of Love. "That was cool."  
  
Love giggled and Destiny smiled softly.  
  
Mercury touched her earring and her visor covered her eyes. "There's the warp hole," she pointed to their right. "Right between those trees."  
  
The cats moved to sit at their feet. Luna was still having a problem with being left behind, but was trying not to show how much she was worried about them. "Good luck," she said, her voice breaking just slightly.  
  
Artemis nodded his head in agreement. He really hoped that Mina was all right and that Serena would be able to bring her back safely.  
  
"Thanks, Luna," Moon said. "We'll be alright and we'll bring back the scouts safe and sound."  
  
"Let's get going," Tux said quietly.  
  
The group nodded and disappeared into the warp hole.  
  
"Please, be careful," Luna breathed as they disappeared.  
  
"They'll be all right, Luna," Artemis said. "They have to be. The whole world is counting on them."  
  
~ In Antarctica ~  
  
The group immediately started to shiver as they walked right into a snowstorm. Mercury was busy trying to get a reading to find the next warp hole.  
  
Tux, thankful that he was wearing pants and his cape, wrapped his arms around the shivering Moon, bent down to whisper in her ear, "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, unable to respond since her teeth were chattering so hard.  
  
The twins stood close to each other, alert and watching for any sign of danger.  
  
"This way," Mercury called out, leading the way to the new warp hole.  
  
Just as they were walking through the new warp hole, Destiny felt a wave of darkness hit her; she stumbled slightly against Love.  
  
Love called out to her twin silently, wrapping her arms her twin. "What's wrong? You aren't usually clumsy?"  
  
"Nothing," Destiny answered, also telepathically. Worry crept through her. She had felt death just then. Someone was going to die today. Her eyes fell on Love. Someone important was going to die today. She could feel it.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review...as my good friend, Dream-chan always says reviews are an   
authoress' best muse!  



	25. Finding Mars

Finding Destiny  
Part 25  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: The scouts have now entered the Negaverse. The rest of the fic is going to be a little darker and a little more intense. Of course, there will be romantic moments throughout, so don't give up on those! ^_^  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. I only own this story and the original scouts that I have written in here. If you would like to either host this story on your site or borrow Sailor Destiny or Love please ask me first.   
  
  
Sailor Moon covered her nose with her hand, as she was assaulted by the stench around her. Her eyes were wide as she took in the desolate, decaying walls and the barely lit rooms. Everything had a greenish tent to it and also looked like it was going to cave in on them at any moment. Large rats ran away when they stepped out of the portal and onto the slimy, slippery floor. "Ewww..."  
  
"I think they are in need of a new decorator," Love whispered from behind the moon princess, a shiver running up her spine.  
  
Destiny shot her sister a look as the warp hole closed behind them, trying to figure out if the girl was making a lame attempt at humor or if she was serious.  
  
Sailor Moon could feel her heart close painfully in on itself as she realized that her scouts had spent the entire night in this forsaken place. "Oh guys, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I wish I could have gotten here sooner."  
  
Tuxedo Mask gently put an arm around her, trying to offer her comfort. His mind was on his own generals. They had lived in this since they were reborn, never knowing anything else. He felt an uncontrollable anger at Queen Beryl. He wanted to make her suffer for everything that they all had been through.  
  
A rat ran by the twins' feet and Love shuffled away from it. "Oh gross!" she exclaimed as it shoved its fat body into a small crevice in the wall. She was sorely tempted to send a blast of fire down the hallways just to get rid of the scurrying rodents.   
  
Destiny smirked slightly at her sister's discomfort, then turned to Mercury, who was typing away on her computer. "Any luck on which way to go?"  
  
At that moment Mercury's computer choose to beep. She looked up and smiled slightly at the group. "All three of them are alive," she paused, a frown tugging on her face. "But they have been separated."  
  
"Are we going to have to split up to find them?" Tux asked quietly. He dreaded leaving Serena to fight this on her own. He needed to be by her side to see this to the end.   
  
Mercury shook her head. "No, if we follow this one path, it should lead the way to all three of them." She pointed down towards the right.   
  
"Good, I think it would be too easy for them to take us all down if we decided to separated," Destiny said quietly. The feeling of impending death was hitting her senses strongly again. If only she could figure out just whom it was pointing too, maybe she could try to prevent it. But Hades was not choosing to tell her the name of the person or people he was calling to his side.  
  
"I agree," Sailor Moon said quietly. "Strength in numbers." She reached out for Tux's hand and led the way down the path that Mercury had pointed out. She desperately hoped that her scouts were unharmed. Her eyes were darting around watching for any sign of youmas. She found it odd that no one had come to attack them yet. Surely someone was aware of their arrival.  
  
They had past through three empty hallways, the scenery never changing, no sounds except the scurrying of the rats, before Mercury called out, "Make a left."  
  
Moon began to become extremely nervous. Not only did it seem like they were walking in circles because nothing ever seemed to change, but they still had not come across anyone. "Why isn't anyone around? Why aren't there any youma around?"  
  
"We knew it was a trap when we walked through that warp hole," Destiny spoke quietly from behind. Her voice was calm and sure, but even she was beginning to become slightly nervous at the lack of enemies. "They are probably leading us somewhere where they can kill us off easily and all at once."  
  
"That is such a comfort," Love deadpanned, shooting her sister an exasperated look. "Thank you, Destiny."   
  
"Now who said this was going to be fun?" Tux said, turning enough to give everyone a disarming smile, halting Destiny's comeback on her lips. "Let's just watch each other's backs. If we stick together we will all make it our of this alive."  
  
Mercury's voice cut through the tension-filled talk, both relief and confusion evident in her voice. "Mars is right here."  
  
Everyone turned to look at her. She was staring at the wall to her right, her visor running a scan over it. Her fingers moving fast over the buttons on her small computer.  
  
"Are you sure?" Moon said quietly. She didn't see how Mars could be behind this decaying wall when she couldn't see any signs that showed there was or ever had been a door anywhere. But then again, nothing here seemed to make sense to her.   
  
Love held up her staff near the wall, the center heart glowed brightly, lighting up the area, showing the worms that were making their way up the slimy substance. "She's right. Mars is behind this wall." She looked at her sister, noticing that her staff wasn't showing any signs that hers was. "And there aren't any generals around guarding her."  
  
"That's a good thing," Moon whispered. She wasn't ready to face Zoicite or Malachite yet. She briefly wondered about Nephlite and Jadeite. She was slightly worried that they would have to face them as well. They never found out what exactly happened to those two. And all she needed right now is to go up against all four generals at once, she wasn't sure that even with her reawakened memories she could beat them all.   
  
Love placed her staff against the wall and closed her eyes briefly, calling on her powers to melt down the wall. Fire moved up the staff and soon there was a hole big enough for them all to walk through single-file. She nodded to Sailor Moon, who walked in warily holding her crescent moon wand closely, watching for any youma waiting to attack them on the other side.  
  
Sailor Mars was bound and gagged on the floor, she had her back to them so she wasn't even aware that they were there. She was huddled in upon herself as much as she could for her hands being tied behind her back. Her long hair hiding her face from their view.   
  
"Mars," Moon cried out, startling the scout of fire. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her friend, holding her close to her body.  
  
Tears of joy were falling down her face as Tux quickly untied the raven-haired girl's hands and pulled the gag from her mouth.  
  
Serena was smoothing the other's hair, clutching onto her like a lifeline. She was slightly startled when she felt Mar's arms wrap around her, holding on to her with a vice-like grip.  
  
"Serena," Mars whispered. Tears fell down her face as she buried her face in Moon's sailor flap. Joy was radiating in her heart. "I have never been so happy to see you."  
  
"Shh," Moon soothed, a small smile on her face, making a mental note to remind Raye of that statement at a later date. "I would never leave you guys here with these Nega-creeps."  
  
Mars pulled away and stared at her leader in the eyes. "They have something really bad planned. But I don't know what it is. I just know that they sealed me in here and took away Jupiter and Venus. Both laughed as they left, promising that the next time I would see them, it would be my death."  
  
"How were the girls when you last saw them?" Concern evident in her sky-blue eyes.  
  
"Jupiter is blaming herself for this whole thing. Not a big surprise." She shrugged her shoulders. "And Venus..." Mars looked away, "she isn't doing too good."  
  
"Then we need to get to them quickly," a new voice came in causing the two to look up.  
  
Not far from them was Mercury, tears pouring down her face. Next to her were two scouts that Mars had never seen before, the one with dark hair had spoken. Mars chose to ignore them for the moment and held one arm open for Mercury, who gladly ran into the embrace.  
  
For a brief moment Mercury, Mars and Moon gave each other comfort that they all desperately needed before pulling slowly away from each other. But Moon stayed kneeling in front of Mars. She looked over to the new scouts and then to Tux and said quietly, "I need to restore her memories. It will help her in this fight."  
  
The blonde nodded, her voice soft. "Go ahead, we can wait."  
  
Mars looked at Sailor Moon in confusion, her eyes widening even more when she saw the blonde clasp her locket and change into Princess Serenity. "You're?"  
  
The princess nodded and then placed her bare fingers on the stone in Mars' tiara. "In the name of the Moon, awaken and remember Princess Raye."  
  
The tiara disappeared and the symbol of Mars shown brightly on the young soldier's forehead. Her eyes drifted closed as she responded automatically, "In the name of Mars..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
A quick note.... Sailor Love and Destiny were given their power by the Greek Gods. Therefore when Destiny refers to Hades, she is actually referring to the god himself.   
  
You can learn more about that when I release the sequel/spin-off of this fic called Guardian of Love: The Origins.   



	26. Fires of Hell and the Past

Finding Destiny  
Part 26  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: This chapter is going to focus on Raye's life during the Silver Millennium. So there won't be any big Serena/Darien moments here. But don't fret there will be romantic moments! But beware, there is going to be violence, blood and death in this chapter.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. But the story did come from my warped little brain. If you would like to host it on your site, feel free to email me and ask.   
  
Silver Millennium:  
  
Eight-year old Princess Raye sat alone in her new room in the palace on the moon. Her long red dress flowed around her childish form as she perched on the edge of a stool in the middle of the floor. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at nothing in particular. Her mind replaying the entire events that had changed her young life that day.  
  
She had just pledged herself to a seven-year old girl, the Supreme Princess Serenity. She had vowed to lay down her life for a young blonde girl with bright blue eyes. Part of her young mind screamed in protest of being made to do such a thing. She was too young to take on such a responsibility. But then another part of it was boosting on what an honor it was that she was even asked to do it. That left her very confused, scared and slightly angry.  
  
The Supreme Princess seemed to be nice, always offering her a smile, as well as the young scout that was always by the princess' side, Princess Mina, otherwise known as Sailor Venus. But Princess Amara, aka Sailor Uranus, and Princess Michelle, aka Sailor Neptune, gave her ill feelings. They ignored any attempt that she made to talk to them, brushing her off as if she were a mere pest in their lives. And Sailor Pluto disappeared almost immediately after the ceremony, only pausing long enough to say a few words to Queen Serenity and smile sweetly at the Supreme Princess.  
  
Raye's own parents had left several hours ago, saying that she needed to stay here to train. She would be able to see them in a few months, when she completed the first series of grueling training exercises. She was not at all sure that she was up to the task.   
  
She had just begun to cry when she felt a comforting hand against her shoulder. Startled, she jumped up, spun around to meet the serene face of the Supreme Princess, the cause for Raye's misery.  
  
"I am sorry that I startled you," the soft childish voice said.  
  
"That's alright, my Princess," Raye said, bowing her head, wishing that the Princess would just go away. She did not want her to see the tears that still clung to her cheeks. She was afraid that she might say something that she would regret, she was never very good at keeping her temper in check.  
  
But Serenity had seen them the moment she had entered Fire Scout's quarters. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No... I mean yes, my Princess," the raven-haired girl stammered, embarrassed that she was caught. She couldn't think of any way to get out telling the girl the truth as to why she was crying. Again, she hoped that she would go away.   
  
Serenity smiled softly, with a move that showed that she was indeed a lot more graceful than most seven-year-olds, she sat down on the vacated stool with ease. "I am sorry that you are so far from home, Raye. I know it must be hard."  
  
"Do not apologize, my princess. I was called here to serve you. It is my duty."  
  
"But I feel as if I must, for I am the cause of your pain," she soothed, guessing Raye's earlier thoughts. "And please call me Serenity."  
  
Raye glanced up at her with wide eyes. She never expected that request from the Supreme Princess. "But I cannot, my Princess, a servant must always show respect."  
  
Serenity shook her head, clearly amused. "I am well aware of the way things are. But I do not wish you to be my servant, I want a friend." She held out one delicate hand towards the other girl, a clear offer of friendship she just asked for.  
  
"You do not want me as a servant?" Raye's eyes were fixed on the slim hand, uncertainty making her hesitate in reaching out herself.  
  
"No."  
  
Raye then looked deep into the princess' eyes, searching them for the truth. Finding only sincerity, a smile slowly found it's way across her face. She then reached out and grasped the other girl's hand. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends," Serenity agreed with a nod, then she giggled beginning a tickling contest with her newfound friend. Glad that she was able to sooth away some of the other girl's loneliness and confusion. For she could understand what it was like to have no one around to offer a sweet word.   
  
Several years later...  
  
Sailor Mars ran full seed down the path leading to the forest clearing, desperation urging her steps on. Lita and Amy had just informed her that the generals were leaving a day early to return to the Earth, and they were teleporting within the next few minutes. The situation on Earth was getting seriously worse, so they were leaving before their prince, making sure that he would arrive safely.  
  
She arrived at the edge of the clearing to see that the generals were getting ready to teleport, joy radiated through her that she was able to catch him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Startled, the four generals spun around, drawing their swords. Each were relieved when Sailor Mars ran out into the clearing, straight into Jadeite's awaiting arms. Smiles of understanding appeared on the other three's faces and they moved away to offer them some privacy. Each knowing what the couple was feeling, because they too just said goodbye to their girlfriends.  
  
The blonde general buried his face in the scout's hair, savoring the sweet lavender scent of her. "Raye..."  
  
Mars pulled back to look up into the gray eyes of her lover. "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."  
  
Jadeite's eyebrow cocked, amusement clear on his face. "We said goodbye last night."  
  
The scout blushed at the memories of the night before. "I know... but that wasn't really a goodbye, not a proper one." She gave him a look that spoke of her royal upbringing.  
  
He chuckled, tracing a finger down her smooth face. "I love you, Raye."  
  
The Martian princess' face shone bright with happiness at the Terrain general's declaration, something that she had heard before, but would never tire of hearing. She would live to hear that simple phrase for the rest of her life. "I love you too, Jade."  
  
He pulled her face up for a deep kiss, savoring the feel of her fingers as they wove their way in his untamed blonde hair. Reluctantly he pulled away from her. To ease the pain he saw on flash across her face, he winked. "I'll be back." Then he nodded to the other generals, as sign that he was ready to leave, although a bit reluctant.  
  
Mars stepped away slowly, their fingers lingering together for a brief moment. When they finally let go she whispered just loudly enough for him to hear, "Be careful."  
  
He winked at her again trying to hide the pain he was feeling at leaving her; before turning to face the others, clasping hands with Zoicite on the right and Nephlite on the left.  
  
She fidgeted with her short red skirt as she watched them fade away. "Why do I have a feeling that you just lied to me, Jade," she whispered to the wind, dread eating away at her soul. There were times that she wished that she could control the feelings that she had and would be able to sort them out with some sort of vision.  
  
She wasn't at all surprised when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She felt the same touch when she was just a little girl, her first time on the moon. She knew that the princess and her prince were there. She slowly turned around fighting the tears that threatened to come. But at the sight of Serenity's soft caring blue eyes, one escaped her own.  
  
Serenity opened her arms wide and Mars rushed into them, sobs racking her body. She looked up with watery eyes, for it hurt her so to see her friends suffer. Mars was the was the last one that she held in her arms after the generals left, but she was sure that all four would find their way to her again.  
  
Endymion smiled softly at her, gently caressing her cheek before he turned to leave them alone. Letting his love work her magic by easing her friend's pain. He had a few plans to make regarding his own impending departure from the Moon anyway.   
  
Less than a week later...  
  
Sailor Mars watched in hour as Zoicite ran his sword through Mercury. "Amy!" she cried out, a tear slipping down her face for her dying friend. She wasn't sure what was worse, that her long-time friend was dying, or the fact that her love had betrayed her and was the one to do the deed.   
  
"You better worry about yourself, Sailor Mars," a voice hissed behind her, sending chills up her spin.  
  
Mars spun around to meet the cold, lifeless eyes of the man she adored. Her heart caught in her throat. "Jade?"  
  
"My name is Jadeite."  
  
'You lied to me, Jade,' she whispered in her mind. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she stared at him in horror. "No, please no. Not you too, Jade."  
  
"I told you, my name is Jadeite," he said, lashing out with his sword.  
  
'You didn't come back as you promised,' she thought as she ducked and rolled, easily avoiding his attacks. "I am so sorry, my love," she whispered before standing, readying her attack.  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL SURROUND!"  
  
Fire shot from her fingertips to engulf him in flames, her heart screaming as she did it. He screamed out in agony, falling to his knees. Then looked up, a sinister smile crossed his face just before he plunged his sword into her chest to the hilt.  
  
Clutching the silver tip, she fell to her knees in front of him, blood pouring from the wound, staining her white bodysuit red. Her violet eyes were still pleading with him. "Jade... please... come back to me." Then she collapsed completely on the ground, her life slowly slipping away with her blood.  
  
Suddenly the gray flared out in his black eyes, Jadeite's soul reclaiming his body. "Raye?" He stared at her in horror for a moment, before gathering her bloody body in his arms. "Oh god, Raye..."  
  
Raye's eyes fluttered open to focus on his face, she smiled a trembling smile as she recognized her love's soft voice. "It's alright, love," she soothed with a small voice, trying to lift her hand to touch his face, but it was just too heavy for her. "I... love... you..." she gasped out.  
  
"And I love you," he whispered, he grabbed the hand that he saw her struggling with and placed it against his face. He could feel the tears pouring down his face as he stared at her. He knew that she was leaving him and there was nothing that he could do.  
  
Raye smiled at him softly before she turned her head slightly looking towards the palace. "Serenity..." she breathed. Then her eyes met those of her princess, the one that she had indeed laid her life down for, just as she promised so long ago. "My friend..."  
  
Serenity nodded, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "Yes, my friend," she answered, knowing that Raye would understand, even though she couldn't hear her. Her heart ached as she watched the last moments of her friend's life.  
  
Raye smiled, hearing the words in her head. Then she looked up at Jadeite once more, caressing his face briefly before gasping her last breath and died in her beloved's arms.  
  
"Noooo!" Jadeite screamed his misery. He pulled a knife from his boot and plunged in into his chest. He pulled Raye closer to him and held her until his life too slipped away. Wishing for anything that they would find each other in another life.   
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	27. The Hanging Jupiter

Finding Destiny  
Part 27  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: This chapter goes back to the present right after chapter 25. And Mars now has her memories of her life on the moon. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you think that this is getting better!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. The only things in this story that are mine are the idea and the two Guardian Scouts.   
  
  
Mercury brushed away the tear that had trailed down her cheek as she watched Sailor Mars transform into her princess form. Her red silk dress dipped low to curve down to her breasts, but not indecently so. It hugged her waist and hips, to flare out at the knees. The front had a light pink strip completely down its length. On the thin spaghetti straps were tiny golden symbols on Mars. A red silk tie was around her neck to tie in a bow in the back, and a gold beaded necklace also adorned her.  
  
Watching her transformation, Mercury was once again reminded of all of the good and bad times they shared together on the moon. Her heart went out to Serenity, knowing that she was experiencing the past again as she opened all of Raye's memories.  
  
Princess Raye opened her eyes, her hand flying to her mouth as all of the memories settled in to place. "Oh, God!"  
  
Princess Serenity wrapped her arms around her friend, motioning with one hand for Mercury to come join them at the same time. The blue-haired scout didn't waste a moment to drop down on her knees next to them and wrapped her own arms around Raye.  
  
"Shh," Serenity soothed, running her fingers through the raven-hair of her friend. "It's alright."  
  
"But he's dead," Raye cried out in misery.  
  
"No, he's not." Destiny's soft voice broke through the girl's misery.  
  
Raye picked her head off Serenity's shoulder and looked next to her to see that the blonde she had seen earlier had moved to squat down on her knees at their side and the dark-haired girl stood behind her, it was the dark-haired one that spoken she realized. "Who are you? And how do you know that he isn't dead?"  
  
Serenity giggled, causing Raye to look at her in confusion. "I am afraid, telling you exactly who they are is going to be quite a long story, but the blonde is Sailor Love and she is Sailor Destiny," she said motioning towards the dark Guardian.  
  
"As for Jadeite, I just know that he isn't dead," Destiny spoke again. "The reason I know falls under that long story part."  
  
Raye raised an eyebrow at Serenity, not wanting to be kept in the dark, but she sighed knowing that she didn't have much choice. "Alright, but I want to hear 'everything' when we get out of this."  
  
"We need to find the other girls before we can get out of here," Love said softly.  
  
"I don't know where they took them." Raye's voice filled with anger over their situation, the fire returned to her eyes as she shifted back into her scout form, noticing that Serenity had also shifted back into Sailor Moon. "They split us up and I can remember the gloating laughter from Zoicite as he watched the youma fill up the entrance to the cave." A chill went down her spine as she remembered the way it echoed off the walls. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Mercury looked down at the floor, her heart aching as she thought of her love. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet the soft hazel eyes of the Guardian of Love. "Don't worry, we'll get him back," she whispered.  
  
Mercury smiled gratefully at her before she turned to the others. " I think we should be going now."  
  
They all nodded, Tux taking Moon's hand as he led the way out of the small damp room and back into the hall.  
  
"Head to the right," Mercury called out as she typed on her computer, her visor over her eyes again. Mars was holding onto her elbow in an effort to keep her from running into any walls or tripping over the many crevices that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
  
Raye looked closely at her leader, noticing just how close she seemed to walk Tuxedo mask. Her suspicion went up a notch when she knew for a fact that her leader was in love with Darien. She had figured that the girl would drop the crush over the masked man when she started the relationship with her former rival.   
  
Tux sensed Mars' unease with the situation between him and his girlfriend. He turned and saw the scowl on her face. He smiled at her. "By the way, I'm Darien," he whispered low, in case somebody was around to hear them.  
  
Comprehension suddenly dawned on her as she put the faces together. "You were Endymion," she said just as quietly.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
A small smile found its way across her face. She was happy that Serena and Darien, or Serenity and Endymion, found their way to each other again. Her princess deserved the happiness. If only she could do that with Jadeite as well. 'Jade,' her mind whispered, sending a wave of longing over her.  
  
Mercury suddenly stopped causing everyone else to halt and look at her expectantly. "Jupiter is here," she answered without looking up. She watched her computer finish its final analysis, stared at the answer for a moment, before slowly looking up above her.  
  
Hanging several feet above them was Sailor Jupiter. Her hands were tied above her head with what looked like rope to the ceiling. A cloth was tied in her mouth gagging her and her feet were also tied together. And from the look on her face, she wasn't very happy to be up there, in fact she looked down right mad.  
  
"Oh my," Sailor Moon said, looking around for anything that would work as a ladder. She needed to get Jupiter down but she couldn't see anything that would take her up to the other scout's level.   
  
"I got her," Tux said, producing a red rose. It flew through the air, slicing through the rope to release her, sending her plummeting to the ground. Everyone gasped then breathed a sigh of relief as Tux gracefully caught her and set her on the ground, quickly undoing her bindings.  
  
Jupiter pulled the gag from her mouth, throwing it to the ground in disgust. "That tasted so gross," she said scrunching up her nose. "Thanks for getting me down." She smiled at Tux. "I was getting kind of tired of just hanging around."  
  
"That isn't very funny, Jupiter," Mars deadpanned. "They seal me up in a room, hang you from the ceiling for hours, what could they being doing to Venus?"  
  
"If they hurt her," Jupiter threatened, her hands forming into fists. She was more than ready to kick some Negaverse butt and her entire stance reflected her boiling anger.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Tux motioned towards Jupiter.  
  
She nodded, knowing what he was trying to say. She moved to stand in front of Jupiter, who looked at her confusion, which only grew when Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity before her eyes.  
  
"Sailor Moon?"  
  
Serenity winked at her, giving her a bright smile. "All of your questions will be answered if your trust me."  
  
"Of course I trust you."  
  
Serenity smiled, then lifted her hand to touch her fingers to the green stone in Jupiter's tiara. "It's time for you to awaken and remember, Princess Lita, in the name of the moon..."  
  
The brunette's eyes felt heavy and she felt the insignia of Jupiter burn brightly on her forehead where Serenity's fingers were resting. "In the name of Jupiter..."  
  
To be continued...  
  



	28. Electric Shocks of a Past Pain

Finding Destiny  
Part 28  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: This goes back into the past again. This time I focus more on Jupiter. And there is even a romantic moment in here between her and Nephlite. But I do have to warn you, this is a bit morbid at the end. There is violence, blood and death. It isn't too gory, so you don't have to worry about loosing your lunch. ^_~  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, I just borrowed the characters for this fic.   
  
  
Silver Millennium:  
  
Eight-year-old Princess Lita had just finished pulling her hair up into a ponytail. It was the day after she had been given the powers of Sailor Jupiter, the scout of electricity. She had been the last girl chosen to be an inner scout. She was anxious to get to training this morning to prove herself worthy of the title she was given.  
  
She really wanted to go up against Sailor Uranus. She could still remember the smirk that the other girl had given her the day before. It made her want to pound her to a bloody pulp. She knew that she couldn't do it now, but after a few months of training... a devious smile went across her face.  
  
She was startled out of her dark musings by a soft knock on the door. She figured that it was one of the other scouts telling her that they were ready to start training. While grabbing her henshin stick, she called out, "Come in."  
  
"Princess Lita?" a soft voice called from just inside the doorway.  
  
Lita looked up, dropping her henshin on the ground, flustered at the unexpected sight of the Supreme Princess. "Oh, Princess... I..." she blushed bright red.  
  
Serenity smiled and moved slowly into the room, making sure that she didn't spook the other girl more than she already had. She often wondered why she made people so nervous when they first met her, it probably had something to do with her title she gathered.   
  
Lita looked around the room nervously, taking in all the soft pink and greens that it was decorated in trying to find something to suddenly focus on. Her heart pounded as she tried to think of something intelligent to the girl in front of her. She was sure that she was going to make a fool of herself and the Princess would hate her for the rest of their lives.  
  
Serenity giggled, picking up the forgotten henshin by Lita's feet. "Do not be nervous, Lita. I will not bite you. I am just another girl like you. Well, maybe not just like you. You have been gifted," she said looking at the small green stick in her hand.  
  
"Gifted?" Lita's green eyes wide as she stared at the blonde, not at all sure what the princess meant.   
  
Serenity looked up at her, her blue eyes twinkling with clear amusement. "You can control electricity, can you not?"  
  
"Yes..." Lita answered, still confused.  
  
"I would call that a definite gift," Serenity said, placing the henshin in Lita's hand with a wink. "I hear you can cook, can you teach me?"  
  
Lita giggled. She had noticed that Serenity has made a special relationship with all of the scouts, the outers included. So she knew that this was Serenity's way of offering her that same friendship, a friendship gladly accepted.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Several years later...  
  
Lita was standing out on one of the many balconies that could be found around the beautiful palace of the moon. She leaned forward against the railing slightly letting the breeze ruffle her bangs. She seemed to be oblivious of the intense eyes that watched her every movement. Her face peaceful and serene.  
  
The young man watched her from the shadows, his auburn hair rustling just slightly and his blue eyes hungrily drunk in her beauty, taking in every detail about her.  
  
The green dress she wore dipped low to reveal a small amount of cleavage, the top clinging and held up by two thick straps. It flared out at her waist like a wrap around skirt. The second layer of white peaking out just before it revealed one long shapely leg and matching green heels. She had a green ribbon in her hair, tying up her hair in its usual ponytail. Another ribbon was tied around her neck and a silver beaded necklace hung down to rest gently between the valley of her breasts.  
  
He finally couldn't stand just watching her, he needed to hold her in his arms. Slowly and silently he stepped from his hiding spot and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face in her hair.  
  
Lita leaned back into the embrace of the man that she adored. She had wondered just how long he was going to stand there before he decided to make his presence known. She sighed contently. "Hello Neph."  
  
"Lita, my love, what have you been doing out here for so long?"  
  
"Staring at the stars you study so much," she answered, her voice laced with amusement. "I wanted to see if they would tell me anything of interest."  
  
"And did they?" he asked as he kissed her shoulder.  
  
She giggled, loving the feel of his lips on her skin. It felt like tiny electric currents running through her body. She turned in his arms and looked his in the eye. "Nothing that I didn't know." He raised an eyebrow and she started giggling again. "That I love you more than words could ever say."  
  
Nephlite smiled lovingly down at her. "I love you too, Lita."  
  
"I know," she said as she pulled his head down for a kiss. Just before their lips touched she whispered, "The stars told me that too."  
  
After a few moments, he pulled away, satisfied when he noticed how breathless she looked. He reached into his uniform and pulled a small velvet box out, placing it in her hand with a great amount flourish.  
  
"Neph?"  
  
He just smiled at her and motioned for her to open it. She did so with trembling hands. Tucked inside were a pair of small pink rose earrings. They seemed to glitter up at her.   
  
"Oh, Neph," she said, throwing her arms around in his neck. "They are so beautiful. Thank you."  
  
He chuckled, releasing her strong grip from around his neck. He gently pulled the earrings from their place in the box, then he removed the small silver hoops that already occupied her ears and replaced them with his gift. He looked at her a moment before whispering, "They look even more beautiful on you."  
  
Lita grinned before claiming his lips again with her own. She didn't notice the handsome couple that stopped in the entryway of the balcony.  
  
"I guess she liked her earrings, Endy," the young blonde giggled.  
  
"It was a wonderful idea, Sere," Endymion smiled down at her.  
  
Serenity smiled lovingly at him. "All I told him was that she liked roses. He did the rest."  
  
Endymion wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her hair. "I love you, Serenity." He was rewarded with her tinkling laughter and beaming smile.  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
Sailor Jupiter screamed as she saw Mercury fall. She ran as fast as she could to her friend's side but by then both her and her lover, and killer, Zoicite, were already gone. They had already passed the gates of the living to the land of the dead.  
  
She cried out in agony for her friend. Her eyes met those of Venus. They shared a moment of grief together before Venus turned away to destroy more youma that were trying to make their way into the palace, determination and grief in each movement.  
  
She heard Mars cry out her own attack and she glanced her way, she could here the desperation in her friend's voice. Her heart was aching as she saw Jadeite plunge his sword into Mars' chest. "Raye!" she screamed. She stumbled a few steps towards her friend, already knowing that she too was gone. Once again, another friend was gone and her lover was the one to strike the blow.  
  
Then she heard a dark laugh behind her. She froze. "No, please no," she whispered as she slowly turned around, praying for a miracle.  
  
Despite her prayers, her worse nightmare was standing there with a sinister smile on his face. His eyes were just as vacant and lifeless as the other generals. "A pity about Zoicite," he mocked, kicking the dead general in the side.  
  
Jupiter stared at him in horror. "I can't do this," she whispered, causing him to smirk at her. "Please, don't make me do this."  
  
"What's the matter, Sailor Jupiter?" he asked with venom in his voice, lashing out with his sword, causing a large wound to appear on her left arm and blood to pour down her arm.  
  
She grabbed her arm still staring at him, the feeling of warm blood soaking through her gloves made her sick to her stomach. "He is supposed to be my love..."  
  
He lashed out again, this time hitting her right shoulder. He eyes reflecting nothing of the dark deed he was doing upon his beloved.  
  
She whimpered, but didn't make any move to cover that wound. "...my life..."  
  
He laughed darkly, lashing out again, hitting her across the stomach. Blood oozed from the wound, coating the white bodysuit and green skirt with blood.   
  
A single tear fell from her eyes, her entire body shaking, but she still just stared at him, whispering to herself, "...my soul."  
  
He lashed out again, this time hitting her chest. Her pink bow fell to the ground, leaving her breasts exposed and blood pouring from the wounds there. Her entire body was covered with the sticky wet substance, her face and hair splattered with it.  
  
Anger lit the emerald eyes of the tall scout. She knew that she was loosing too much blood, and that she was not far from joining her fellow scouts. But she was not about to go down without a fight. She would be letting them all down if she did.   
  
"You are not MY Nephlite!" she screamed at him.  
  
Nephlite stopped his attack and stared at her in shock. It gave her enough time to put everything she had into her attack.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
  
The electricity coursed through his body as she fell to her knees. His consciousness returned as she fell completely to the ground in a bloody heap. The blue flared out in the black eyes and he blink a few times. He fell to his knees as the pain consumed him.  
  
His eyes fell on the unmoving body of Jupiter and he forgot his own pain. With numb fingers he pulled her into his lap, his heart crying out when her head fell back. He knew that she was already in the land of the dead, killing herself in her final attack.   
  
"I'm sorry, Lita," he whispered, kissing her chilling lips. He felt his strength leaving him as he slid to the ground. His grip on her never wavered as death's hand pulled him into its dark clutches.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please tell me what you guys think! I like to hear what you guys think!  
  



	29. Discovering the Generals

Finding Destiny   
Part 29   
By Angel Love   
  
Author's Notes: This is back in the present. Remember that Nephlite did not fall in love with Molly and die that way. He was placed in eternal sleep just like Jadeite was. Sailor Love controls the same elements as the inner scouts do, just as Sailor Destiny controls the same powers as the outers.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. I just borrowed the characters and manipulated the story line. But the Guardians are mine. If you would like to use them, please ask me first.   
  
  
  
Tux watched in fascination as Sailor Jupiter's form shimmered and transformed into Princess Lita. Her green dress was the same one he remembered from the night Nephlite gave her the rose earrings. A grin spread across his face as he lost himself in the memories for a moment.   
  
Both girls opened their eyes, blinking at the sudden switch in reality and lives. Lita's hands flew to the earrings resting on her earlobes. Serenity looked at her closely, watching as everything slowly sunk in. "Are you okay?"   
  
Lita's smile was a little watery. "Yea, I guess so." She pulled one earring out of its hole and stared at it for a moment. "At least now I know how I got these. And why I always felt such longing every time I saw them." Her voice was soft and far away. She looked up at Serenity. Her emotions clear for her princess to see. She was hurting, and she was desperately in need of comfort. "Do you think he is still alive? I know you guys said that he just disappeared and Zoicite and Malachite showed up. But that doesn't mean he's dead, right?"   
  
Serenity turned to look at Destiny, who nodded her head. She turned back to Lita with a smile across her face. "Yes, he is."   
  
Lita looked up at the twins in confusion. She didn't have any memory of them. "Who?"   
  
Mars stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't ask. We will both be finding out later. But that is Destiny and Love." She pointed to each of them, grinning at the confused look on the others face.   
  
Lita nodded her head after a moment's study of each of the Guardians. She wasn't quite sure that she wanted to trust them, but if they were here with Serena then she would assume that they were to be trusted. Her leader would not have brought them with her unless they could be counted on.  
  
She shifted back into her scout form after she noticed that Sailor Moon had already shifted. "Let's go get Venus." She mashed one fist into her palm. "And kick some Negaverse butt in the process." She grinned widely, eager to get moving.   
  
Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow at her friend, but couldn't help the smile that came across her face. "A bit anxious are we, Jupiter?"   
  
Jupiter's only response was to grin wider and wink.   
  
"Welcome back," Mercury said quietly, before sliding the visor over her eyes again, her own anxiousness to get to Venus starting to show. "Well, we seem to be heading more into the center of this place."   
  
"The more we move in the harder for us to get out," Mars muttered.   
  
The group started moving further into the awaiting darkness. Each were getting more and more nervous about the lack of enemies. But were feeling a little more secure knowing that they only had one more scout to find before they could get out of this place. But they each knew that Beryl wasn't going to let them out without a fight. A fight that would more than likely lead to the death of either the scouts or the Negaverse. And they were hoping that it wasn't going to be them.   
  
"Turn left," Mercury's voice called breaking through the heavy silence in the group.   
  
Mars pulled her sharply to the right when she was about to step into a giant hole in the ground. The blue-haired scout muttered thanks, then went back to trying to figure out how to get back out without running into trouble.   
  
"Is it just me or is the smell in this place getting worse?" Moon wondered, burying her face in Tux's cape.   
  
"It smells like they stashed about a hundred dead bodies down here," Love added, doing her best to cover her noise from the smell.   
  
"It is times like these that I wish that I had gloves," Destiny added, looking down at her bare hands for a moment and sighing.   
  
Moon giggled then squealed as a rat ran right under her feet. Tux wrapped an arm around her in a gesture of comfort. A smile crossed his face when she made herself more secure against his side, one of her hands finding their way to his.   
  
Mars leaned close to the extremely confused Jupiter and whispered the identity of their favorite male super hero to her friend. Jupiter's mouth dropped open in response.   
  
Suddenly Destiny stopped in her tracks. "Stop!" she called out to the others. They all halted to look at her in confusion, but didn't say anything when she held up her staff. The center stone was glowing much like Love's had done when they found Mars. "There is a general here, maybe more than one, I can't tell." She moved first to the right with her staff but moved to the left when the glowing faded slightly. It flared brightly when she touched to the wall to her left. "On the other side of this wall."   
  
"Can you tell who it is, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked, glancing at her friend.   
  
Mercury shook her head. "I am only picking up Venus and she is that way." She pointed down the way they had just been heading.   
  
"I doubt that it is Zoicite or Malachite," Tux said. "I think that we will find them when we find Venus."   
  
Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. "So it has to be Jadeite or Nephlite. Or maybe both."   
  
"Or it could just be a trap," Jupiter added, eyeing the wall.   
  
"There is only one way to find out," Mars spoke quietly. "We have to see what is on the other side of that wall."   
  
Destiny looked at her sister, then moved out of the way when Love walked up to the wall and held up her staff in front of her.   
  
"Eros' Fury!"   
  
Flames consumed the staff in her hands; the others were amazed when it didn't burn her. It traveled up to the stone when she twirled it around. Then she placed it against the wall. It melted it down like it had when she first did it with Mars, but this time it took her a bit more energy because the wall was damper and there was a small magic barrier blocking her.   
  
Mars looked at the blonde with wide eyes. "You have the power of fire?"   
  
Love nodded. "I will explain it later," she promised as she and Destiny walked cautiously into the room.   
  
It was the same room that the generals had used to plot the plan to kidnap the scouts, but the table that they used had been removed. Jadeite and Nephlite were still in their crystalline coffins against the far wall.   
  
Tux stopped in his tracks, pulling Sailor Moon up close to him. He felt a mixture of relief and anger at the sight of them. He felt relief that they were still alive, but he was angry for their betrayal against him, their kingdom and the scouts.   
  
"This explains why they disappeared," he said softly, his voice holding a hint of pain.   
  
Moon looked up at him in concern. "Are you okay?" He smiled at her in response.   
  
Jupiter and Mars ran to their respective loves, stopping in front of the crystalline. Jupiter stood in front of Nephlite, slightly shocked by his state.   
  
Raye gently traced the lines of Jadeite's face. Her heart screaming at the look of horror that was embedded in his. She wished that she could touch his smooth skin instead of this hard crystal. "You said that they weren't dead." She turned a hard accusing glare at the twins.   
  
"They aren't," Mercury spoke up. She had been running scans on them the moment she saw them. "It looks like they've been placed in some sort of suspended animation."   
  
"Can we get them out?" Jupiter asked, never turning her eyes away from the face of her love.   
  
"I think so. If you hit the crystal right where those cracks are with your attacks, I think that should be enough to fully break the casing," the water scout said, looking at the read out on her computer.   
  
"But are they on our side? Or Beryl's?" Tux spoke up, his voice hard. "I don't want a repeat performance of that last battle on the moon."   
  
"I don't want that either, but I don't think that they had much choice in their actions either," Moon said softly. "I was there, I saw the regret and pain that their actions had caused them. They were possessed by Beryl."   
  
"And they still may very well be. Zoicite and Malachite obviously still are," Tux said, not sure that he wanted to deal with watching his generals betray him again. "Do you really want to risk your scouts lives to get them back again?"   
  
"Do you really want to leave them here?" she countered with a soft voice. "They were your generals, Darien. But I can understand why you would want to leave them. It is your decision, love."   
  
Tuxedo Mask looked closely at the generals, and then he looked at Jupiter and Mars. He knew what his decision would be.   
  
To be continued...   
  



	30. Awakening Nephlite

Finding Destiny  
Part 30  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: Sap will flow from this chapter. I figured that I was neglecting the romance in this story, so I hope that you guys will enjoy this!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. But the Guardians are mine. And the story idea is mine. Please ask before you take either one of them.   
  
  
Tux gently moved Serena next to him and stared at the fallen generals with hard eyes, fingering a rose that he has subconsciously produced. He wanted to protect Sailor Moon from the evilness that he knew that still lurked within the generals; he could feel their darkness within his own soul. He also wanted to reclaim his friends. He felt torn.   
  
Everyone watched him tensely awaiting his answer. Sailor Moon and the Guardians understanding his indecision. Mercury curious as to what he would decide. Jupiter and Mars praying that he would take pity on them and let them at least try to bring the generals to their side.   
  
Finally his head bowed, his voice quiet when he spoke. "Sailor Jupiter, go ahead and release Nephlite. If we can't make him come back to our side, we won't release Jadeite. That way I will be forced to kill only one of my generals." He didn't even want to think about the fact that he still had to face Malachite and Zoicite.   
  
The brunette gave him a small smile but the hope shinned brightly in her emerald eyes. "Thank you."   
  
He nodded at her, hoping that he wasn't going to regret this. He looked down at his girlfriend and she smiled her approval up at him. He knew that if this went wrong, she would at least still support him.   
  
She turned around, noticing that everyone was gearing up in case a battle happened. Her eyes met the violet ones of Mars. Understanding past through them. Both knew that their futures, or at least the future of their love lives, were riding on Nephlite's response. Jupiter took a deep breath and stepped closer to the crystalline coffin. She trailed a finger lovingly over his face for a brief moment before stepping back; readying herself for the uncertain fate she was about to embark on.   
  
"SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!"  
  
She carefully centered the electricity to hit the cracks dead on, splintering them up and down the once smooth surface. Then the case shattered completely, dropping the man unconscious on the cold hard ground in a heap.   
  
Jupiter wasted no time in running to him, cradling him in her arms. She ran her fingers through his long auburn tresses, savoring the moment of being able to hold him, remembering a life they had together before. Then she spoke to him in a calm soothing voice, trying to hide the fear that threatened to swallow her whole. "Neph, it's time to wake up."  
  
Nephlite fought against the blackness that surrounded him to get to the voice that was calling to him. It was the first sound that he had heard in a long time. The sound was like a voice of a beautiful siren. It may be calling him to his death but he was desperate to get there. Desperate for anything but this overwhelming ebony darkness.  
  
Slowly his black eyes opened to focus on the most beautiful green eyes that he had ever seen. He felt a new, unknown emotion pulling at him, but somehow deep down he felt as if he should know this emotion and this girl. It confused him deeply.   
  
She helped him into a sitting position, their eyes never leaving each other and their bodies close together. "Who are you?"  
  
Hurt crossed her features before sadness settled across them making her eyes look rather large and glassy. Her head bowed, breaking the contact as she whispered, "I'm Sailor Jupiter."  
  
Immediately he went on alert, his entire body going stiff. She was a scout; this girl that took his breath away was a sailor scout. Slowly he looked around the room, noticing the tense, wary looks. He recognized Sailor Moon standing next to Tuxedo Mask. So they had finally teamed up together, he wasn't surprised. He had seen the way that the man came to the girl's rescue time and time again. Next to them was Sailor Mercury, her visor over her eyes and her fingers working on her computer. He was slightly irritated by the fact that she was running tests on him. But again he wasn't surprised; she was always one to think things through with her mind before acting. Standing behind them by the so-called doorway were two girls that he didn't recognize. More scouts no doubt judging from the way they dressed and they way they were watching him closely. But he also noted that although their faces were young, their eyes told a completely different story. On the other side of him, standing close to the casing of Jadeite was Sailor Mars. She had the same look of sadness on her face as the beauty next to him, but her fiery determination shown through it. He was definitely outnumbered.   
  
His head dropped in defeat and his body slumped in on itself. "Kill me now and get it over with."  
  
"We don't want to harm you, Neph," Jupiter said quietly, reaching out to clasp his hand, slightly surprised when he didn't jerk away from her, instead he turned his hand to hold hers.   
  
He looked up her, somehow needing to believe her. He couldn't understand why it felt so right to hold her hand in his own. "Why?"  
  
Jupiter looked down, trying to come up with an answer that he would understand. She opened her mouth several times but she couldn't seem to form the words that she needed to say.   
  
Sailor Moon saw her struggling and stepped forward to kneel next to her, the knees of her boots resting against the general's leg. "Nephlite, we aren't your enemies, despite what Beryl may have told you."  
  
"Then what is it that you want from me?" For some reason Nephlite was beginning to relax in their presence.   
  
"Nothing," she answered, shaking her head causing her pigtails to sway. "We found you completely by mistake. Malachite and Zoicite kidnapped my scouts. I'm only here to get them back." Nephlite's eyes went wide as she continued. "I already know that we walked right into a trap. And I know that we were being stupid when we came anyways. But I couldn't leave my scouts here and do nothing."  
  
"You know that there is a good possibility that you won't make it out of this alive?" He was suddenly very concerned about their safety. It confused him, considering the amount of times that he himself tried to kill them.   
  
"Maybe, maybe not," she conceded with a shrug, but her face was determined. "But that is a risk that I am willing to take."  
  
"You would die for them?" he asked studying her face.  
  
"Gladly," she stated firmly with a slight nod of her head, closing her eyes just slightly.  
  
"Why?" he asked amazed. He knew that the other generals would rather face Beryl's wrath than help each other out. Well, maybe not Malachite and Zoicite, they were the exception.  
  
"They are my friends. They would do the same for me," she answered firmly even though she knew that he still didn't understand. Then she turned to look towards Tux. "I don't want to leave him here. What do you want to do?"  
  
"You want to take me with you?" he asked incredulously, before Tuxedo Mask could answer.   
  
"Of course," Jupiter answered, her voice filled with all of the love that she felt for him, her hand squeezing his.   
  
Nephlite turned towards her, feeling himself get lost once again in her emerald eyes, drowning in the emotions that he couldn't identify there.   
  
"I think that it will be much easier to release him from Beryl's spell than we originally thought," Destiny spoke quietly, a small smile adorning her face, softening it slightly.   
  
Nephlite tore his gaze from Jupiter staring up at the dark Guardian with a mixture of awe and hope. "I can be free?"  
  
Destiny nodded, her black ancient eyes closing as she did so. "If that is what you wish."  
  
"Then please, do what you have to," he whispered. He wanted nothing more of this place. "I want to experience a world of happiness and," he looked back at Jupiter, "love."  
  
"You already have the love part," Love whispered, sensing the strong emotions already flowing between the two.   
  
Jupiter squeezed his hand, hopping that he was strong enough to handle what he just asked for. She hoped against everything that he would still love her in this lifetime as he had in the last.  
  
Love and Destiny moved into the room to stand on either side of the couple. Sailor Moon moved away, knowing that she was no longer needed there, and returned to Tux's arms, snuggling herself into his embrace.   
  
"Do you need me to..." Jupiter asked, starting to rise.  
  
"No," Love answered, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder for a moment. "You are fine right where you are."   
  
She raised her staff over up and over Jupiter's head, Destiny raised hers over Nephlite's, and the two staffs met in the middle, their stones touching each other. Electricity swirled along Love's staff, creating a protective shield around the couple.   
  
Something inside urged Jupiter to lean forward and brush her lips across Nephlite's forehead, unknowingly helping the twins to bring back his memories because she caused him to relax his mind.   
  
Nephlite closed his eyes at the soft feel of her lips. Comfort filling his anguished soul. Then the memories broke through the wall that Beryl had constructed in his mind with her dark energy. He remembered Endymion and the other generals. He remembered Lita, his precious Lita. He remembered the black soul that slowly, painfully took over his body making him do things that he would never have done if he had a say. Like killing his princess. He remembered holding her lifeless body in his arms. He remembered screaming his agony, wishing he had the ability to bring her back. And he remembered the empty feeling he had when he awoke to this Earth and only found himself in Beryl's clutches once more.  
  
As the memories settled in place, the twins pulled their staffs apart and stepped away. They knew that Nephlite would have to come to terms with this on his own, there was really no way for them to make it any easier on him. But they knew that Jupiter would be there for him every step of the way. The bond that the two shared was almost as great as that of the Moon Princess and her Earth Prince.  
  
Nephlite bowed his head in shame, his auburn hair hiding his face from everyone but Jupiter. He betrayed everything and everyone that he loved. He deserved to die a slow and painful death. He wasn't aware that he was crying until he felt her gloves gently wipe the wetness from his face. He looked up at her, self-loathing clear in his blue eyes.   
  
Before he could say anything, she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Shh," she whispered with a small smile. "It's all in the past. What is important now is that you are here and alive."  
  
Nephlite searched her beautiful face, before he summoned his courage to ask the one question that held the power to destroy his entire world. "Do you still love me? Even after what I did?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Nephlite wrapped his arms around her, relief and happiness soaring through him as he held her soft body against him. "Thank god," he whispered, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair. "I love you, Lita."  
  
She gently pulled away from him and smiled up into his blue eyes, mischief dancing in her own. "Prove it then."  
  
"I'll do anything," he answered certainly.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
A grin spread across his face and he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her with everything that he had. Showing her all the love that he held for her, trying to make up for every wrongdoing he did in the last life to her and to her friends in this life.   
  
Sailor Moon smiled up at Tuxedo Mask, he smiled back at her. They too shared a passionate kiss, getting lost in the romantic moment.  
  
Mercury was busy typing away on her computer. She stopped and looked up, oblivious of the mood that was set in the room. "Well, there isn't a single trace of negative energy in him."   
  
Everyone turned to stare at her. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. "Mercury, do me a favor."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Put away the computer."  
  
"Um... okay."  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	31. One Recovered... Now for Jadeite

Finding Destiny   
Part 31  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: Okay, this time I am going to deal with Jadeite. I hope that no one gets too upset with him for his reaction. But you have to remember he knew who the scouts were before he was put into eternal sleep but that didn't matter to Beryl. So it would be normal for him to blame them for his predicament.   
  
Standard disclaimers. I don't own Sailor Moon, but the Guardians are mine.   
  
  
Mars' anxious voice broke through the pleasant atmosphere that redeeming Nephlite had created around them, bringing them all back to reality. "Can we release Jade now?"  
  
Tux gave Mars a serious look. "We cannot expect that he will be as easy to turn over to our side as Nephlite was," he cautioned.   
  
Moon looked up at him. "True love conquers all," she said softly, urging him to let Mars take the chance.   
  
Love grinned. "I believe that would have been my line."  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked down into the beautiful features of his girlfriend of two lifetimes. He saw the plea showing brightly in her eyes. And he knew that he could never deny her anything. "That is does, my love, that it does," he said softly, a smile flitting across his features when she gave him a brilliant grin.   
  
He turned to look at Nephlite, deciding that he would deal with him before releasing the other confined general. "Welcome back, General Nephlite," he said, his voice taking on that of his princely background.   
  
Nephlite moved away from Jupiter and bowed before the man, the mask no longer hiding the prince's identity from him. "Thank you, Prince Endymion." He sent a grin to Jupiter. "It is good to be free from Beryl."  
  
Mercury and Mars turned away, feeling uncomfortably jealous and hating themselves for it. They knew that Lita has suffered as much as them and deserved to have her love back. But they still resented the fact that they had yet to be reunited with their own loves.   
  
"Mars," Tux called to the pouting scout, gaining her attention. "Release him."  
  
She gave him a dazzling smile, fighting the urge to hug the life out of him, instead she turned towards her own trapped love.   
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
The fire soared from her fingertips consuming the crystalline case, melting through it. When she felt the casing give way she stopped her attack, revealing Jadeite on his knees, gasping for breath at the sudden intrusion on the darkness and solitude that had plagued him for months.   
  
Without thinking, Mars ran up to him, dropping to her knees, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Jade?" she asked softly. "Jade, are you okay?"  
  
Jadeite's entire body went stiff at the sound of her voice. He recognized it as one of the Sailor Scouts. He looked up at the scout of fire, his eyes burning with hatred.   
  
Mars was so surprised at the look in his eyes, she didn't see his hand moving until it made contact with her face with enough force to send her flying back a few feet.   
  
Tux quickly moved to shield Moon, while Nephlite did the same with Jupiter. Love moved in to protect the shell-shocked Mercury, who just stood there with her mouth hanging wide open.   
  
Jadeite slowly rose to his feet; glaring down at the stunned Mars, ready to enact his revenge on the helpless girl.   
  
"Jade?" she whispered, her hand rubbing her cheek. She was too stunned to move or even think, so she just sat there staring at him with a look of horror on her face.   
  
"Die, Bitch!" he screamed at her, hurling a massive amount of black energy at her.   
  
Destiny, who had been watching closely, stepped in front of Mars, twirling her staff in front of her. "Mother's Shield," she whispered.   
  
A shield instantly formed around them, absorbing the black energy then disappearing as quickly as it came.   
  
At the same time that Destiny was absorbing his energy, Tux hurled a rose and Nephlite sent out one of his star attacks. The attacks hit him on both sides and sent him to his knees.   
  
Sailor Moon gently moved Tuxedo Mask aside and stepped in front of Jadeite. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a hard look. "Are you done being stupid?"  
  
The general glared up at her, giving away none of the surprise he felt. He couldn't quite believe that this was the same girl that had always ran around screaming her head off at the first sign of danger. 'When did she get a backbone?' he asked himself.   
  
"Because if you aren't," Jupiter said, pushing past Nephlite to join Moon. "I can add a few more injuries to your body," she threatened, her eyes dangerous slits.   
  
Jadeite was slightly surprised at the appearance of Jupiter. He didn't realize that there were more scouts. He could tell by the look on her face that she was just itching for an excuse to tear him apart. His attention shifted when he saw the woman, who had deflected his attack like it was nothing, help Mars into a sitting position. He also saw that Nephlite and Tux were posed to attack him again. It confused him slightly that the auburn-haired general was helping the scouts. He also took in the pretty blonde standing with her staff ready with Mercury standing quietly next to her, watching the scene intently. He looked back into the cold eyes of Sailor Moon. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Moon's mouth twitched slightly. His words were almost word-for-word like Nephlite's. Did Beryl teach them to say and think the same exact things?  
  
Her apparent amusement just enraged him more. "Well?"  
  
"We don't wish you any harm, Jadeite," Love spoke softly. Her voice like a soothing balm.   
  
Jadeite fought against the calm her voice threatened to spread through him. He sent a long glance over the blonde guardian, causing her to raise a delicate eyebrow, before he sent a glare towards the two men who attacked him and gave a snort. "That's why I am the one hurting here."  
  
Moon raised an eyebrow at him. "I believe that you did attack Mars."  
  
"It's your fault that I was trapped inside that hell," he spat at her.   
  
Sailor Moon raised her other eyebrow. "And I believe that it was you who tried to kill us by running us over with a couple of planes."  
  
"I remember that," Mercury said dryly, causing Love to giggle beside her.   
  
"To bad it didn't work," he hissed. "I would have been able to get rid of you Sailor Pests."  
  
"Charming," Destiny muttered under her breath.  
  
"Jade..." Mars said as she stepped towards him hesitantly.   
  
He glared at her, his black eyes flashing. "Why do you keep calling me back?"  
  
She took a few more steps towards him, glancing at Moon, who nodded at her, giving her a bit of courage. Ironic since it was usually the other girl who needed the courage. Her voice was quiet when she answered him. "Because that was what I called you when you were on the Moon during the Silver Millennium."  
  
Confusion showed on his face, breaking through his angry defenses. "Silver Millennium?"  
  
She kneeled down in front of him, clasping his hands with her own. Her fiery violet eyes were locked his dead black ones. "Yes, my love," she whispered, reaching out with one hand to touch his cheek.   
  
The color flickered in his eyes at the same time as a surge of unknown emotion filled him, leaving him even more confused. "What is happening to me?" he asked himself, dropping his head into his hands.   
  
Mars looked over her shoulder at Destiny, who stepped up to stand behind her. She looked back at Jadeite, noticing that Love had moved to stand behind him, urging her with a flick of her hand to continue. She soothed a hand over his hair. "Jade, we were in love then. Please, remember us..."  
  
"In love?" He looked up at her and she saw that the color was flickering stronger.   
  
"Yes," she said softly, holding out a hand to him. A few heart-stopping moments passed before he placed his hand within her gloved one.   
  
He wasn't sure why he was placing his hand into hers. He knew that he was putting his life on the line, but something told him to trust her. He almost laughed at himself. He was trusting a girl that he tried to kill of various occasions. Then again, he also knew her real identity, maybe that was part of the reason he did trust her.   
  
Destiny caught Love's eye, and they raised their staffs in unison. The fire sparked and ignited between them when they made contact, burning away the mind control that Beryl held over the general.   
  
Jadeite lurched forward into Mars' arms when the memories broke through the block. His body shook violently while Mars soothed him with gentle words and caressed his hair. He could see the flashes of his past through his mind. Pranks that he and Nephlite had pulled on Zoicite. The hunts on horseback with Endymion. And Raye, most of all Raye. He could see her as she stood proudly behind the Supreme Princess. Her sweet smile when he first told her that he loved her. Her incredible fire when she was mad. And the way her name sounded as he screamed it when he lost the battle over his soul to Beryl's dark demon.   
  
He leaned heavily against her, gasping for air as the memories slowed. His eyes were squeezed shut and his entire body was covered in sweat.   
  
Mars looked up at them, her eyes narrowed. "Why is he is so much pain?"  
  
Love looked away in shame, but Destiny answered from behind her, unfazed by Raye's accusation. "We had to force the memories on him. Unlike Nephlite, Jadeite didn't give us permission to enter his mind and release the memories."  
  
Raye glared at Love, ready to release the fury of her anger, when Jadeite lifted his head from her shoulder. She could see the tears shining in his beautiful gray eyes. "Raye?" he asked softly.   
  
Raye's anger died, replaced with joy. "Jade... oh Jade," she whispered, throwing her arms around him.   
  
Jadeite buried his hands in her long black hair. "Oh, Raye, I am so sorry. I am sorry for everything."  
  
Raye pushed away from him, placing a finger to his lips, stopping his rambling. "I forgive you."  
  
He stared at her for a moment. "You do?"  
  
She gave him a trembling smile and nodded.   
  
Jadeite's whole face lit up then he pulled her close to him, brushing his lips across hers briefly, and then pulled her into a more passionate kiss.   
  
Sailor Moon turned around and gave Tux a bright smile, happy that they had successfully regained two of the four generals. She ran into his arms as he opened them, hooting with laughter when he twirled her around. She was still laughing when he kissed her lips briefly, then set her down.   
  
Her eyes were dancing as they stared up into his. "It would seem as if they made up quite nicely," she was doing her best to sound mature like her mother Queen Serenity.   
  
Tux grinned at her antics and kissed her nose. "So I saw."  
  
Destiny grinned at them before turning to look at the other scouts, her usual serious expression back over her features, clearing her throat. "We still have to find Sailor Venus."  
  
Love furrowed her brow. "Not to mention that we are sure to run into Malachite and Zoicite when we find her."  
  
Moon sobered and looked at the immortal pair. "So you think that they are with V-babe?"  
  
"Without a doubt," Jadeite said, after Mars quickly filled him in on what was going on. He wrapped an arm around her trying to quill his urge to tell her to go home and he would do the rest.   
  
"Zoicite would defiantly use her as bait," Nephlite spat, feeling some of the lingering hate that he and the other general shared when he was in Beryl's control.   
  
Both Moon and Love shot a worried look towards the blue-haired scout. The girl seemed to be absorbed with her computer but they both saw the single tear slip down her pale cheek. They looked at each other, both sharing their worry.   
  
'Rose," Love whispered in her sister's mind, drawing her attention to the water scout.   
  
Destiny shook her head, a motion that did not go undetected by Sailor Moon, who was quickly understanding that the two could communicate without using words. "Have faith in her, Ang. Have faith."  
  
"Are you sure that you want to come with us?" Tux said, drawing the three girls' attention back to the conversation.   
  
"Of course," Nephlite said, lifting his chin slightly, grabbing Jupiter's hand. "We are your generals. Or at least we used to be," he gave a sheepish look.  
  
Tux stepped forward, letting them see his eyes through his domino. "You still are. But you do realize that you can die."  
  
Jadeite and Nephlite grinned.   
  
"We may have been a little sidetracked," Nephlite said.   
  
"But we would still follow you to the depths of hell," Jadeite finished.   
  
Tux nodded, flashing them a grin. "You may very well do that."   
  
The decision was made. They would either survive this together or die together. Either way they were a team.   
  
"Mercury?" Sailor Moon questioned, when she saw the other girl begin to tense. "What is it?"  
  
The girl looked up, her blue eyes clouded with worry. "I can't get a fix on Venus. She disappeared from my screen and I can't locate her. It is like her energy is being blocked by someone or she's... she's..."  
  
"No," Sailor Moon said firmly, holding up a hand. "She isn't dead. I would know it if she was. They same way I would know if one of you were dead."  
  
Mercury nodded, her eyes were clouded with tears, but she desperately wanted to believe her princess. She didn't want to loose one of her best friends.   
  
Destiny was staring at the center stone in her staff. "I think that maybe one of the generals is blocking her signal because we are close by," she mused.   
  
"Maybe," Nephlite agreed. "If they have her near any youma they would hide her signature to hide theirs."  
  
"Well, there isn't much we can do about that," Mars said quietly. "We will just have to be more careful."  
  
"We can't leave her there," Jupiter agreed, worrying about the mental condition of her friend.   
  
The others nodded their agreement.   
  
"How can we find her? I can only tell you when she is near me, I can't lead you to her," Love said, frowning at her own weakness.   
  
"We could try the training center. There is only one entrance and it can easily be set up as a trap. We wouldn't even see the youma until we were inside the room," Jadeite spoke up.  
  
"Alright, we know what to expect," Sailor Moon said, her face like stone. "It is time to get Venus."  
  
"Lead the way," Tux motioned to the generals.  
  
To be continued...   



	32. Finding Venus

Finding Destiny   
Part 32  
By Angel Love  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon and I do own the Guardians.   
  
Venus' hands were cuffed to the slimy floor she was forced to kneel upon. Her head was bowed low in defeat, accepting her fate as it was laid out before her. She knew that she the bait for Sailor Moon and she hated herself for it. Sure Serena could be a bit flaky and always late when it came to anything, but she was loyal, loyal to a fault. So she knew without a doubt that her would come and try to rescue her and the other girls, even if it meant risking her own life to do it.   
  
She could hear the faint sounds of movement around her. And she could feel the eyes of the hundreds of youma around her. They watched her like starving wild animals waiting for the moment to strike their prey. A shiver went up her spine at the thought. 'All my days as Sailor V never prepared me for this,' she thought in despair. More than anything she wanted Artemis here so he could tell her what she was supposed to do.  
  
Standing not far from the broken scout of love were Malachite and Zoicite. The younger general was hovering over the monitor, which told them of the scouts' progress into their trap. He frowned at the latest development. "It would seem as if they found Jadeite and Nephlite."  
  
Malachite tore his gaze from the shivering blonde on the floor to glare at his partner. "How did they find them? I thought you told me that you sealed up that place."  
  
"I did. Somehow they found them." Zoicite looked up in the black soulless eyes of his former teacher. "They have released them as well," he spoke quietly.   
  
Malachite was secretly happy that his former allies were released from Beryl's trap, but he could tell from the look on Zoicite's face that there was more. He just raised a silver eyebrow and waited for him to continue.   
  
"And it would seem as if our dear friends have switched sides," Zoicite hissed with anger. "I always knew that Nephlite was a worthless general. I should have killed him when I had the chance." He was shaking with barely controlled rage.   
  
"Calm down," Malachite ordered, looking at the youma. They did not need to see that one of those who commanded them was getting upset, that only caused them to get restless, even more so than they were now. "Report this to Queen Beryl. Then get back here right away. I wouldn't want you to miss the Scout Barbeque." A small smile made it's way across his face.  
  
Zoicite nodded, a smirk also crossing his face. "Zoi!" He disappeared in a flurry of petals.   
  
Malachite heard a restless movement among the youma and he sent them a piercing glare, stopping them immediately. As soon as that was accomplished he turned his attention back the huddled girl on the floor, his eyes irresistibly drawn to her beautiful face. 'Why do I feel this urge to get her out of here and protect her from the coming slaughter,' he asked himself.   
  
Venus felt his eyes upon her. It felt different than the rest of them. It sent a tingle over her body, not quite an uncomfortable feeling, but it left her wanting something in which she didn't understand, especially since this was one of her enemies doing this to her. She couldn't resist the urge to look up and return his gaze. Quivering blue locked with soulless black. And for a split second Venus thought she saw the outline of blue flash across his eyes. She couldn't understand the grief that she felt deep in her heart when she looked a second time and it wasn't there. A single tear fell down her pale cheek as she continued to hold his gaze with her own across the small distance. Her heart begging him for something that only it knew, leaving her feeling more confused than she was before.   
  
Malachite could no longer resist the urge to touch her, he had started to move when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He stepped back, effortlessly blending into the shadows of the room.   
  
He didn't have to wait long before Sailor Moon and her group appeared in the doorway. The leader of the scouts stopped with Tuxedo Mask just on the inside of the doorway, flanked by Jadeite and Nephlite. The other scouts standing just behind them, anxiously scanning the room trying to figure out just where the youma were.   
  
Sailor Moon let out a startled gasp when her eyes fell upon Venus. "We know that this is a trap, there is no way that she is here alone," she said quietly. She looked over her shoulder towards the twins for confirmation of her words.   
  
Both staffs were glowing brightly, illuminating their faces. Destiny nodded her head. "At least one of them are here, but I can't be sure if the other is as well."  
  
"And the entire army of youma no doubt," Jadeite added, stepping back slightly so that he could felt the reassuring feel of Mars against his back.   
  
"Very good," Malachite's voice bounced off the walls as he stepped out of the shadows. "Not that it will save you or the traitors." He sent his former comrades a glare.   
  
"So good to see you too, Mal," Jadeite grinned sarcastically, only making the other man scowl more.   
  
"Give up now and I will see to it that your deaths aren't that painful," he smirked at them.   
  
In response the scouts moved from behind Sailor Moon, Mars next to Jadeite and Mercury next to her on Tuxedo Masks left, Jupiter next to Nephlite with the twins next to her on Sailor Moon's right. All took up a fighting stance, clearly denying his request for them to surrender.   
  
"Very well," Malachite said, sounding as if he were bored, "die the hard way then."   
  
He snapped his fingers and it seemed as if the walls had moved. Everywhere that they could see were different colored, mostly drooling, and almost all female youma. Growls and whines filled the air as they awaited the command to attack. And if it was possible the smell of decay had gotten worse.  
  
Tuxedo Mask squeezed Sailor Moon's hand, suddenly very frightened for her safety. But he knew that he could not stop her when it came to this. He could only support her. "Sailor Moon," he whispered in his lover's ear, "help Venus and we will try and cover you."  
  
She nodded at him, holding his eyes for a brief moment, tracing her hand down the side of his face. "Come out of this alive, my love." Then she sent a nod to Mercury just as Malachite called the order for attack.   
  
Mercury watched as Sailor Moon broke away from the group and began to run towards Venus. She pulled all of her strength together and sent out a blast of bubbles.   
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
  
The fog covered the area, blinding and confusing the youma for a few minutes, giving the Scout of Love and Justice a chance to make it to the captive scout on the floor.   
  
Venus stared up at her leader with a mixture of relief and horror. "Why didn't you just leave me?" she whispered.   
  
"Because V-babe," Sailor Moon smiled at her, "you are my friend and I won't let my friends die because I was a coward."  
  
Venus searched her friends face, seeing a new strength and wisdom there that she had never seen before. A sudden thought dawned on the England-native. "You are the one that we were looking for. You are the princess."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded at her, her fingers trying to find a weak spot on the handcuffs. Trying to think of what she could use to free her friend without hurting her. But her gloves just kept slipping on the black metal. She looked up when she heard Mars cry out, seeing something that sent a small curse to leave her mouth.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Tux and Mercury stood back to back. He was throwing roses while she was running scans on the various youma that she was seeing. Finding out their weaknesses so that the others would be able to fight better without becoming too drained. Trying to buy Sailor Moon enough time to free Venus and for them to make their escape.  
  
"Any luck?" Tux asked, sending another rose.  
  
"That one right there," she pointed to her left. "Aim for the spot right above its collar bone on its left side."  
  
Tux nodded and did as she said, satisfied when the move not only took out that youma but three behind it.   
  
Nephlite and Jupiter were back to back with Jadeite and Mars. Each throwing out their attacks whenever a youma came into their view.   
  
"Take that!" Jupiter crowed as she blasted four youma with her electricity.   
  
Nephlite smirked at his girlfriend's excitement, sending out one of his own star attacks, taking out two more youma. "Enjoying yourself, luv?"  
  
She flashed him a wide smile before sending out another attack.   
  
Mars sent out a blast of fire, her eyes moving over to her princess. "Oh my God!" she cried out.   
  
"What?" Jadeite finished his own attack and whipped his head around to look at whatever she was looking at. His face going pale when he saw what she had seen.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" she screamed, her feet already moving towards her princess.   
  
Jadeite sent out a mild curse and began blasting the youma in her path. He knew that she wouldn't make it in time if she was going to have to keep blasting her way to them.   
  
Love and Destiny were also back-to-back, using their various attacks on any youma stupid enough to get close to them.   
  
Both whipped their own heads around when they heard Mars' shrill call. Love gasped as she saw that the Princess and Venus were about to get hit with a blast from four different youma. "Rose?" she turned pleading hazel eyes towards her twin.   
  
Rose shook her head with defeat. "We can't deflect it without hurting the princess or Venus. And neither of us can make it there in time."  
  
She closed her eyes, desperation marring her beautiful face. "Please Hades, don't let them be the ones that I feel you calling for," she whispered.   
  
To be continued...  
  



	33. Malachite Remembers

Finding Destiny   
Part 33  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: I'm going back into the past, but this time I am doing it through Malachite. I thought that I would do something different this time.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. I am just borrowing the characters for awhile. I do own the Guardians however.   
  
Sailor Moon let out a small curse as she saw the attacks heading towards them. She could also hear Mars running towards them, but she knew that the fire scout would never make it in time to deflect any of the attacks; she would only get hurt in the process anyway. That was not something that Moon wanted.   
  
"Go now!" Venus screamed at her leader, her wide blue eyes staring in disbelief at that the attack.  
  
Moon looked down at her, shaking her head no. Quickly she made the decision to shield the other girl as much as possible with her own body, with any luck the other girl would come out of this with just a few scratches. Pushing down the now sobbing Venus, she whispered, "I would gladly die for you."  
  
Malachite watched as Moon completely covered Venus with her own body. The smirk that he previously had on his face was completely gone now, replaced with a look of confusion as Sailor Moon's words echoed in his mind, making him recall another time when he had heard those words.  
  
  
Malachite's mind (Silver Millennium):  
  
Blue eyes met his, pain clear in their depths. He held her in his arms as he whispered, "Why?"  
  
"Because I would gladly die for you," she whispered back.  
  
Two and a half years before:  
  
Malachite sat on the edge of the stone wall gazing up at the moon. It looked so lifeless, but he had heard the enchanting stories of the beautiful people of the moon. The people who lived for a thousand years before growing old. But the people of Earth were forbidden to go to the moon. It was a law passed by the Supreme Queen Serenity herself. It was done so long ago that no one could remember just why.   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice behind him asked.  
  
Malachite turned his head to look at his young charge, the Terrain Prince Endymion. He was a little thin, but his dark ebony hair and his piercing blue eyes told of the man he was to become. "Hello, Endy," he greeted warmly.  
  
"Do you think we will ever be allowed there?" Endymion asked, longing coloring his youthful voice.  
  
"You can always work a treaty between the Earth and the Moon when you become king," Malachite smiled warmly at the Prince. He knew that it was the Prince's dream to walk on the moon, speak to the people and to get passed the stupid fears that his people had of the other race.  
  
Endymion gave him a rueful smile. "That's something to aspire to. I am sure my father would love to hear that one."   
  
"You might be surprised," Malachite said, sliding off the wall to stand before the sixteen-year-old Prince. "Let's go train. You need some muscles on those scrawny bones."  
  
Endymion took a playful punch at the other man, just to have it deflected easily. Then he turned and led the way to the training area, taking one last longing look over his shoulder at the bright orb in the night sky.   
  
  
Two years later:  
  
The four generals awaited the Prince in the clearing behind the palace. They were going to the moon to ask for the treaty the Prince had talked about for the last two years. His father thought that the idea was great, just like Malachite thought.  
  
Malachite turned when he heard the footsteps of Endymion approaching. Like he has predicted several years before, the Earth Prince had grown into quite a man. He commanded the attention from anyone who saw him. His dark ebony locks fell over his forehead and his eyes held an intensity that the head general had never seen. His armor shone brightly in the sunlight, covering his well-muscled body. His cape flowed behind him as he walked with purpose towards them.  
  
"How is the king?" Zoicite asked after they bowed respectfully before him with him rolling his eyes at them.   
  
"I have said my goodbyes," Endymion said in a deep voice, his eyes on the ground before him.   
  
"I'm sorry, my prince," the blonde general bowed his head.   
  
Endymion clasped the man on the shoulder before looking at the rest of the generals. "It is time to make my dreams come true."   
  
Jadeite grinned. "I believe that it is time to see if you can put all that talking that you do to good use."   
  
They all laughed as they prepared to teleport to the kingdom of the moon. All thinking of the hopeful future they would all have. Unaware that they were about to meet five girls that would change their lives.  
  
  
A couple of weeks later:   
  
"Malachite!" a cheerful voice called out.  
  
Malachite grinned as he saw the Princess of Venus running towards him. Her golden dress matching her golden hair. Its straps tied together at her shoulders. It fit her snuggly at her chest with a snug strip around her tummy. At her waist there were several silk slips over the skirt. And at the moment she held them up, showing off her high-heeled golden shoes, as she ran towards him at full speed.  
  
He opened his arms and she fell right into them. "Hello Mina," he whispered into her sweet smelling hair.   
  
"Hiya Mal," Mina beamed up at him, her breathing fast from her exertion.   
  
Malachite brushed a gentle kiss across her lips before he pulled her down to set in the grass with him. He smiled when Mina snuggled her head against his shoulder.  
  
He watched his Prince and the Supreme Princess Serenity sitting much the same way he was with Mina just a few feet away. He could hear Serenity's tinkling laughter and Endymion's responding chuckle across the distance. The sounds soothed his soul. And it seemed that it did the same for his girlfriend because she sighed contently and threaded her fingers through his.   
  
"Mal?" her soft voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How did you become one of Endymion's guards?"  
  
Malachite looked towards the man in question. "I was one of fifty boys raised with the possibility of becoming a bodyguard to the prince. When I was fourteen they had a tryout of sorts to test our fighting skills. Zoicite, Nephlite, Jadeite and myself were the best of the bunch." Mina giggled at the obvious pride in his voice. "After we were chosen to be Endymion's bodyguards, we began to learn the magic that was needed in our positions."  
  
"Did you like Endymion and the others?"  
  
"Yes. Endy gave off a certain spark even at twelve. It drew people to him. Zoi, Jade, and Neph are like little brothers to me. We all share a bond that would be extremely hard to break."  
  
Mina smiled up to him. "Sounds like the bond that us inners and Serenity have. And Serenity draws people to her like moths to ice."  
  
"That is flame, Mina," Malachite corrected gently.  
  
"Oh," she blushed slightly in embarrassment.   
  
Malachite chuckled. It amazed him how she would always mess up simple phrases. She was so cute when she got flustered. "So, just how did you become Venus, the scout of love?"  
  
Mina looked away, her eyes filled with sadness. Her story was obviously not as happy or as simple as his was. "I was five when I came to the Moon," her voice was very quiet as she remembered her loneliness of that time. "My mother died when I was four. She was pretty and always so affectionate towards me. I remember that I didn't understand why one day Mama didn't wake up. And papa," she paused and took a deep breath. "Papa took it bad. He stopped coming to see me. My nurse told me that it was because I looked too much like my mother and it hurt him to look at me. So he didn't want to be around me."  
  
Malachite gathered her in his arms. "Oh, Mina, I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled shakily against his chest, snuggling more into his embrace. "I remember that people were always polite and always going out of their way to give me anything that I wanted. But no one gave me hugs or tucked me into bed. Or sang to me like she did."   
  
"Then one day, I think it was a couple of days after I turned five, I was sitting outside in my little playground when I saw this giant door appear out of no where. It was large and white with a mist surrounding it. It opened and two women stepped out. One had long green hair and red eyes. But it was the other that captivated me. She had long blonde hair that curled all the way down to her ankles and soft hazel eyes. Her smile reminded me so much of my mother that I forgot that I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. They seemed to fluster my nurse but for some reason she didn't go running for the guards."  
  
"She and the green-haired girl, who I later found out was Sailor Pluto, nodded at each other and Pluto left with my poor, scared nurse. The blonde kneeled before me, her white boots just inches from me. She smiled at me so sweetly that I burst into tears. She gathered me into her arms and sung softly to me. It was the first time that anyone had ever held me since my mama had died." A fear tears fell from her eyes, soaking the front of his uniform.   
  
"She stayed with me for several hours. We talked about everything that a five-year-old could think of. Then Pluto came back and announced that my father had agreed to me moving to the moon. The pretty blonde explained that I was going to the Moon to live with the royal family there. I remember being really upset that the girl wasn't coming with me."   
  
"But she just hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, 'You are a child of love, Mina. You have such a bright future ahead of you. And great friends waiting to meet you'."  
  
"When I was about to leave with Pluto through that strange door, I turned around and asked her if I would ever see her again."  
  
She winked at me, smiled and said, 'I am your guardian angel. I will be there when you need me. Remember I am never far away'." Mina smiled at the memory of the beautiful young woman.  
  
"Did you ever see her again?" Malachite asked, intrigued by the mysterious woman she had mentioned.  
  
"No," Mina shook her head, looking up at the sky. "But somehow I know she is near and I will see her again." She smiled up at him.   
  
"Did you ever ask Pluto about her?"  
  
Again, Mina shook her head. "Pluto is not one to share any secrets. I know that if she decided not to tell me who she was at the time there was a reason for it."  
  
Malachite smiled tenderly at her, amazed by her understanding. He reached in the pocket inside the jacket of his uniform and pulled out a red bow. At her inquisitive look, he gave her a roguish smile. He reached into her hair, unclasped the golden clip and replaced it with the bow. "I thought that you would like it."  
  
She pulled a mirror out from her space pocket and looked at herself. She giggled and kissed him tenderly. "I love it! And I'll never wear anything else in my hair!" She slid her fingers along her satin bow and looked up at him with shining eyes. "I love you, Mal."   
  
"I love you too." He tenderly kissed her lips.  
  
  
The Moment the Generals arrived on Earth:  
  
There were fighting everywhere they could see. The four generals fought desperately to get inside the castle, since it was impossible to teleport directly inside the palace duo to magical barricades. They had spent several long tiring hours securing the palace when the prince arrived.  
  
"Malachite," Endymion shouted at the commanding general. "How bad is it?"  
  
The general shook his head. He showed him the views on the various parts of the planet. Fighting was everywhere. Monsters were slaughtering the armies sent to protect the villages, leaving the innocent people at the mercy of the blood lusting monsters.  
  
"Damn," Endymion cursed. "The palace?"  
  
"The palace is secure for the moment," Nephlite answered. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the walls, watching the monitors without any expression on his face.  
  
"But it will fall if we don't get some help," Jadeite added, from his position next to the monitors, not watching the massacre on the screens.   
  
Endymion closed his eyes and leaned his hands on the table in front of him. His cape surrounded him as he tried to contain the feeling of despair welling up inside of him. "Do we know where they are coming from?"  
  
"No," Malachite answered softly. "None of us can figure out where these monsters originated from or just who their leader is."   
  
"And we have no idea what their weakness is?"   
  
"Actually, they have various weaknesses," Jadeite spoke up. "But all of them differ from physical, magical, to elemental. Each time you figure one out, the monsters change and you start from the beginning again."  
  
"A very god strategy," Endymion mused, his blue eyes staring at the carnage on the screen. He felt sick to his stomach watching the way the monsters ripped their victims apart. He was thankful that there wasn't any sound; otherwise he probably would have lost his lunch.  
  
Zoicite leaned against the wall next to Nephlite, crossing his arms in a similar stance as the other man. "Whoever is controlling them is one demented person."  
  
The others nodded in agreement and began to plan their next move.  
  
Several hours later, Endymion turned to look at the four generals. "I would feel better if you came with me."   
  
Nephlite shook his head. "You need to get out of here. If we all go, they will feel the energy we exhibited. It wouldn't take them very long to figure out that you aren't here and come after us."  
  
"You know that you will all probably die if you do this," Endymion searched each of their faces finding only determination.  
  
Jadeite gave him a roguish smile. "We knew that was a possibility when we took this job."  
  
"Dying to protect you would be a great honor," Malachite added.  
  
Endymion gave them a bittersweet smile. "It was a honor to have you as my guards and as my friends." He turned away to hide the tears that were threatening to fall, but Malachite had seen the brightness in his eyes.   
  
"Be safe, young prince," he whispered.   
  
"If you get the chance..." Endymion started.   
  
Zoicite laid a hand on the other man's armored shoulder. "We will follow."  
  
Endymion nodded and began to prepare to teleport when Nephlite caught his eye.  
  
"Please, don't tell them what is happening down here," Nephlite pleaded. "They will just come down here to help us. The girls are needed to stay there and protect the Moon and the rest of the Silver Alliance."   
  
Endymion nodded. "I promise not to tell the scouts a thing," he whispered, knowing that he would regret the vow as it left his lips. Then he teleported away with a heavy heart.   
  
The four generals breathed a sigh of relief but tensed as they heard shouting from the imperial guards that were stationed around the castle. The youma had made their way past the palace's defenses.  
  
"Well, let's rumble," Jadeite said, giving them all a brave smile.  
  
The four ran out of the room and into a desperate battle with the youma for their lives, the lives of the women that they loved and their prince and his princess. Each hoping that they would live to see a world of peace again.  
  
Zoicite was the first to fall. Malachite watched in horror as his best friend became covered with youma. He turned away from the sounds of bone crunching and took his rage out on the youma nearest to him. "May you find peace in your walk through the valley of death, Zoi," Malachite whispered when the youma nearest him were gone and new ones were coming at him.  
  
Not long after Zoicite's fall, Malachite heard Nephlite scream out Jadeite's name. A sense of loss filled Malachite's heart, as he knew that the youngest of the generals was gone as well.   
  
He was becoming overwhelmed by youma and he turned to see that Nephlite was too was surrounded. Their eyes locked as they both began to fall under the pain from the blows, claws and teeth.   
  
Malachite was surprised when the youma didn't kill him. Instead they dragged his broken body to the throne room, two physically holding him up in a standing position.  
  
Sitting on the throne was a young girl/monster. She had flaming red hair and an evil, insane glint in her red eyes. Malachite recognized her as one of the noble's daughters that he had seen around the castle many times, always making eyes at Prince Endymion. He wondered how such a pretty young girl had become this cackling evil monster with fangs. In one of her hands was a staff with a dark orb sitting on it, it glowed slightly when she laughed.  
  
"Hello, boys," she snickered at their condition.   
  
Malachite looked around to see the other generals were also being dragged in and held up by the youma. His relief that they were alive was short lived by the woman's hideous laughter.  
  
"You will all fit in perfectly with my plans," she cackled.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Beryl?" Malachite hissed.  
  
Beryl gave him a sinister smile, showing off her fangs. "The destruction of the Moon Kingdom and the rest of the pitiful planets in the Silver Alliance. And I can't forget your handsome prince. I have lots if plans for my future king."  
  
"Endymion will never love you," Jadeite hissed.   
  
Beryl laughed. "He will either love me or he will die. In the end he will choose me." She waved a clawed hand. "But you four will help me destroy your beloved scouts."   
  
"Never," they all hissed out.  
  
Beryl just smiled and walked up to him. She dug her nails into his cheek as she whispered, "You don't have a choice." The dark orb in her staff lit up as she touched it to the wounds she had just inflicted on his face.   
  
Malachite gasped as he felt the darkness filling his soul. No matter how hard he fought he could not stop it from taking over his soul. His last words before he passed out were, "Mina, forgive me."  
  
  
On the Moon:   
  
The evil Malachite hacked his way through the soldiers of the Moon Kingdom, his black eyes searching for the blonde hair of his prey.  
  
There.  
  
She was battling several youma and had her back to him. Her orange skirt swirling as she kicked several of them sending them flying several feet. Her magical attacks flying when they landed, destroying them before she moved on to her next target.   
  
He wiped the blood from his sword and was about to attack her when she whirled around and kicked his sword out of his hands. Her blue eyes glared up at him dangerously. "If you are going to kill me, do it with me facing you, traitor."  
  
Malachite smirked as he drew out two boomerangs of dark energy. He was about to throw one at her when he saw her eyes widen and she threw herself at him, knocking him out of the way of a wayward arrow. Unfortunately, by doing this, she stepped right into its path. It caught her in the chest sending her flying back.  
  
Malachite didn't know why he caught her before she hit the ground. He knew that she was mortally wounded, and he knew that she did it for him and it only confused him. As he brought her shaking body close to him her blue eyes met his. He knelt down with her in his arms. "Why?" he whispered.  
  
"Because I would gladly die for you," she whispered back.   
  
Malachite felt something burning through the blackness of his soul at her words. He could feel the darkness melting away. He closed his black eyes and when he opened them again they were gray again. "And I for you," he whispered.  
  
Venus smiled tenderly at him. "I knew you were in there somewhere."  
  
Malachite looked down guiltily. He knew all of the horrible things that he did, but he was unable to do anything to stop it.   
  
Venus lifted a trembling hand to his face, her serious eyes looking at him. "Don't. Don't feel guilty. You had no control over your actions," she told in firmly, then her eyes softened once more. "Just promise me something."  
  
Malachite searched her face, memorizing every detail. "Anything."  
  
"In the next life," she gasped for breath, "love me... again. Protect me... when I... need it."   
  
Malachite nodded, tears building in his eyes. "I give you my word."  
  
Venus snuggled her head against his shoulder and he heard her sigh his name. He felt his heart clench at her next words.  
  
"Goodbye, Sere... Mal..."   
  
She went completely limp in his arms and he crushed her lifeless body to him. He looked up at the palace with despair to see Serenity leaning heavily on the railing of her balcony sobbing out her grief. Her eyes reflected her sympathy and the forgiveness she felt for him. Then suddenly her entire stance changed and she cried out, pointing behind him.   
  
He turned to see a massive blast of dark energy heading towards him. He shielded Mina's body with his own even though he knew she was already dead and took the full amount in his back. He looked back up at the Supreme Princess one last time before his world went black. Thankful that his pain was over.  
  
To be continued...  



	34. Her Sacrifice

Finding Destiny  
Part 34  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: The beginning idea was from Rinne. Thanks girl! It was a great idea! Warning: DEATH! Someone is going to die in this chapter.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. But the Guardians are mine to torture!   
  
  
Zoicite teleported right outside the throne room with a flurry of petals. Taking a deep breath and composing himself he walked into the throne room where he knew that his queen was awaiting word on the trap for the Sailor Scouts.   
  
The Negaverse Queen was sitting on her massive throne with several youma scurrying around her doing her bidding. They were the same three youma that had fed the captive scouts the day before. As soon as they saw Zoicite they hurriedly scattered for fear of the cruel general. The look on his face showed how angry he was and they did not wish to be on the receiving end of his anger.   
  
"My Queen," Zoicite bowed down before Beryl, awaiting her command for him to speak.   
  
She glared down at him for a moment, before waving a clawed hand in impatience. "Why are you here Zoicite? Don't you have a trap to spring?"  
  
Zoicite shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her glare. "Yes, my Queen. But it would seem that the Sailor Scouts have found and released Jadeite and Nephlite from the eternal slumber you placed them in."  
  
She frowned, staring into her black ball trying to call up the image of the generals, but it seemed as if magic veil was blocking her vision. She knew that somehow the twin Guardians were responsible for that. She despised the fact that she was dependant on this pathetic general for information. "Go on," she hissed.   
  
"They have switched sides, my Queen," he continued nervously. "Nephlite and Jadeite are now fighting on the Scouts side." He cast his eyes on the ground, afraid of the wrath that he was sure to be unleashed. Beryl never took any failure well and he knew that loosing the two generals was a big failure on both his and Malachite's part.  
  
Instead she stared into the crystal ball once more trying to break through the magic veil only to fail once more. She heard the commanding voice of Metallia summoning her and she slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes reflected nothing of the anger and hate she felt at the Scouts for breaking her spell not once but twice or to the Guardians from blocking her from reclaiming them.   
  
"Stay here and await my return," she commanded, sending another glare at the general before disappearing into thin air.   
  
Zoicite stared in bewilderment at where the Queen once stood, unable to comprehend what just happened. It was highly unusual for her not to blow up for any failure on their parts. That was the reason why the two generals were placed in eternal sleep in the first place. But he was not one to argue with the Queen, at least not to her face, and did as she requested and stayed where he was instead of returning to the Youma training center.   
  
Suddenly, his entire body stiffened as he felt another general switching sides. He narrowed his eyes as the feeling of betrayal consumed him. "You too, Malachite. You shall die as well," he said in disgust.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Malachite's face paled as the past flooded his mind. Before he could even think about what he was doing he threw himself in front of the two helpless scouts and put up his shield successfully deflecting the youma's attack.   
  
Sailor Moon looked up at him in shock. Venus snuck a peek from underneath her leader when nothing happened. Her blue eyes went wide when she saw Malachite drop his shield and kneel down next to her. "What? Why?" she stuttered.   
  
"I promised to love you and protect you when the time came," he spoke quietly, his fingers tracing her dirty and pale face.   
  
The youma stopped all movement and stared in shock at their commander, unsure of what to do.   
  
Sailor Mars grabbed Moon in a bear hug when she skidded to a stop next to them. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." Moon offered her a small smile when Mars let her go to look at her face. It was still obvious that the Moon Princess was quite shaken.   
  
Love and Destiny ran to the group. The blonde knelt down next to Venus and Malachite while Destiny stood guard in case she had to use her own shield.   
  
Venus looked over at the new blonde, something sparking in her memory. "I know you," she said softly as the memories flickered in her mind, but she was unable to grasp them in order to understand them.  
  
Love smiled and whispered the same words that she had spoken over 1000 years ago, "You are a child of love, Mina. You have such a bright future ahead of you." But then with a wink she changed the end. "You have great friends all around you."  
  
Venus' eyes widened as the memory surfaced and she was about to grasp it. "My guardian angel," she whispered, tears in her eyes.   
  
Love grinned while Malachite unlocked the cuffs that bound Venus, who as soon as she was free threw her arms around the giggling blonde. "You came back."   
  
"Of course, I did," she whispered. "I promised you that I would."  
  
Venus pulled away and looked at the general warily. "Mal?"  
  
He looked down in shame, but she tucked a gloved hand under his chin and made him look up at her. He gasped when he saw her once again in her princess dress from the past and the symbol of Venus blazing on her forehead. "I don't know why you did the things that you did, but I forgive you."  
  
Malachite pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. He was thankful that he had his memories back, grateful that Mina still loved him, and happy to figure out why he felt the strange feelings that he did as he watched her.   
  
The rest of the group had managed to move to stand by the small huddle. Tuxedo Mask pulled Sailor Moon to her feet and buried his own face in her hair whispering to her softly, trying to assure himself that she was still alive and well.   
  
There was a sudden restlessness in the youma. And the group looked up and around them as several youma had obviously decided that Malachite was no longer on their side and launched their attacks. Each of the guys made moves to cover their girlfriends, while Destiny threw up her shield.   
  
"Mother's Shield!"  
  
The shield absorbed the dark energy but this time she kept it up since the other youma were preparing their own attacks.   
  
"I think we better get out of here," Mercury said, her eyes going wide as several youmas started moving towards them. "I don't think her shield will hold up against physical attacks."  
  
"What about Zoicite,' Moon asked her, knowing the other girl would like the chance to win back her own true love.   
  
Mercury looked down at the slimy green floor. "Can we even get him back?"  
  
Malachite stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think we can. And I can led you to where he is."  
  
Moon looked at the advancing youma then back at them. "Go. Get Zoicite." She looked at Love. "Go with them. I'll stay here and take out several more of these guys and then follow."  
  
"I'll stay with you." Tux said, looking down into her eyes. "I will not leave you unprotected."  
  
Moon gave him a sweet smile. "I figured that you would," she said softly, glad to have his support.   
  
"As will I," Destiny said, not looking at them because she was now taking several blasts upon her shield and it was taking quite a bit of effort from her to keep holding it up.   
  
'Rose,' Love asks mentally, confused to her twin's decision to stay.  
  
Ancient black eyes met hazel. 'Keep them safe and I will keep the princess and her prince safe.'  
  
Love nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to leave her sister, but getting everyone out alive was more important. "Alright," she whispered. "Let's go," she said so the rest of the group could hear her.  
  
Destiny watched until the group was at the doorway, the dread filling her stomach. 'Angel,' she called. Love turned and looked at her. 'Stay alive.' The blonde nodded before disappearing.  
  
The dark Guardian looked over at the prince and princess. "Ready?" At their nod, she dropped the shield and began launching her attacks at the youma that were almost upon them.  
  
********************************************  
  
The four scouts, three generals and the guardian raced through the halls, stopping when they reached the throne room.  
  
Zoicite was standing in the middle of the room alone. He was slightly surprised to see them but covered it up by glaring at them in contempt. "You shall die," he hissed.  
  
"No, we won't," Mercury whispered.  
  
Zoicite raised an eyebrow as she slowly walked towards him. He knew that she was one of the weaker scouts, so he didn't fear her approach. When she stopped a few inches in front of him, she lifted her teary blue eyes and he felt captivated by them.  
  
She reached up a hand and gently touched his cheek with her gloves. "Come back to me, Zoi," she whispered to him.  
  
Zoicite was lost in her touch; he was about to reach out to her when an evil cackle filled the air. His dead black eyes narrowed as he shielded Mercury's body from Beryl.  
  
"So I see you are returning to them as well," she hissed at the confused general. She smirked at him. "But I can replace all of you."  
  
She sneered at the three couples by the door, not noticing that Love had made her way to Zoicite and Mercury. "Watch them die," she cackled, and then she sent a blast of negative energy towards the two.  
  
Love moved quickly, pushing Zoicite and Mercury out of the way of the blast, then threw her staff up in front of her in an effort to shield herself. The dark energy tore through the staff snapping it in two and threw the guardian up against the wall with a sickening thud. She slid down its surface to fall nearly unconscious on the floor.  
  
****************************************  
  
Destiny was launching an attack when she heard her sister's mental scream. "Angel!" she yelled into the air.  
  
Moon and Tux looked over at the dark guardian's anguished face. Moon sent her tiara out and yelled. "Let's go."  
  
Destiny nodded. The feeling of death was overwhelming her senses. Moon and Tux heard her chanting over and over, "Not Angel, not Angel," as they ran at top speed.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Mercury leaned into Zoicite breathing heavily as he held her tightly to him. He still didn't have his memory back but he knew that he had been fighting on the wrong side and now he needed to protect this young girl.  
  
Everyone winced at the hysterical laughter of Beryl. She put up a barrier stopping the three couples from moving farther into the room. She glided across the room, ignoring Zoicite and Mercury on the floor. Her red eyes burned into Love as she stared down at the injured scout. "So this is the great Sailor Love? I am not impressed."  
  
Love's breathing was slightly labored as she pulled herself into a half-sitting position. "Bite me," she hissed out.  
  
Beryl roared her outrage. Her claws dug into Love's flesh as she picked the helpless girl up by her throat and threw her across the room, enjoying the sound of bone breaking when her back made contact with the throne. She cackled as she looked into the pain-filled hazel eyes. "Metellia wanted you dead. But I think that it would be much more enjoyable to watch you kill your precious scouts and your annoying sister."  
  
"Never," Love hissed, her eyes filled with defiance.  
  
But Beryl was already using her dark energy to lift the broken guardian in the air and sending wave after wave of negative energy into her body.  
  
Love screamed in agony at the darkness eating into her soul. Each wave ripped a piece of her apart. And she could feel herself collapsing under the pressure. Mental images filled her mind, images of her killing each of the scouts, their beloveds. But it was the image of her killing her sister that ripped her heart apart. She didn't just kill her sister; she played with her as if she were a toy. She slowly tortured her until she made her beg for death and then she chopped her head off. Her mind screamed against the images. She would never willingly kill her sister, not if she still had a say in it.  
  
She opened her hazel eyes, the blackness flickering within their depths as she fought the evil energy. She smiled broadly at Beryl. "I will not let you destroy them by using me."  
  
She called forth her rose quartz. Her eyes closed as she called to her sister mentally, 'I'm sorry, Rose. I love you.' Then she smashed the stone.  
  
********************************  
Destiny's Pov:  
  
Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon and I ran as fast as we could down the halls. The only thing guiding me was my sister's energy. Her golden light was mixing with dark energy and I could feel her pain. My only hope was that I could get there in time to help her.   
  
I screamed out in pain as I heard the gentle loving voice of Angel telling me that she loved me. I knew she was saying goodbye. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I could feel her power surge with her own life force in an effort to cleanse the dark energy. I knew that she just committed suicide.   
  
Please Angel, hang on just a little longer. I'll get there, please hang on.   
  
***********************************  
  
Her white wings flared out at her back staying there for several seconds before disappearing, leaving her cleansed of the dark energy, but also taking her life with it as well. Her body fell to the ground in a broken heap.  
  
Beryl smirked as the scout said that she wouldn't have her. She always got what she wanted. She would even have Endymion when this was over. But the color drained out of her face when the scout smashed the stone. Her world tilting when the scout fell to the ground dead. The scout had outsmarted her. The anger filled up in her and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself. Metellia did want her dead, and she was dead. Therefore her master would not be displeased with the events that had just happened.   
  
Tears streamed down Venus' face. Her memories of this girl were of a strong loving girl, who helped her out at as a child. She wasn't supposed to die. She buried her face in Malachite's shoulder as the sobs ripped through her.  
  
Malachite held her to him, staring in horror at the unmoving scout. Before his eyes moved up to look at the Queen of the Negaverse. His heart twisted when he saw her maniacal smile and her gloating eyes.   
  
Jupiter and Mars both stared in shock at the blonde, holding on to Nephlite and Jadeite with death grips. Watching the Guardian die just reminded them once more of the dangerous situation they were in.   
  
Mercury stared in shock, whimpers escaping her throat. If it weren't for the other woman's sacrifice, she and Zoicite would be dead. She slowly picked up one of the pieces of Love's staff, noticing that the center heart had lost its shine and the golden rod seemed dull, almost as if it had died along with its mistress.   
  
Zoicite stared at the stone in the staff, knowing that he should be remembering something, but he felt at a loss as to what it was. But it was obvious to him that he needed the girl that he still held in his arms. And Beryl needed to die.   
  
The most horrified person in the bunch was the newly arrived Sailor Destiny. She stood in the doorway for a brief moment. She had heard Love's goodbye and felt the darkness trying to steal her sister's soul. And now she couldn't feel anything from her twin.   
  
She slowly walked into the room and knelt down next to her. She picked up a limp hand, running her other hand across the already cooling face of her twin. "Angel, honey...?" she called softly.   
  
When she didn't get a response she searched for her sister mentally and only found emptiness where the bright spot her sister had occupied, the only thing that lingered were her final words. They only served to encompass the loneliness and misery that she was feeling all of a sudden.   
  
"No, no, no," she whispered over and over, pulling her up and in her arms. She gave an anguished cry when the blonde's head lulled back. She pulled her up against her and began to rock back and forth, the tears streaming down her face. "God, no. Please, Hades, give her back," she pleaded.   
  
Tux and Moon stared in horror at the scene before them. Moon couldn't believe her eyes. Something inside her broke as she watched the always calm and collected Guardian fall apart. Her eyes burned as she heard Beryl start to laugh. She walked into the room, shifting into Princess form without realizing it. "You've gone to far, Beryl," she hissed.   
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	35. The Fall of the Dark Kingdom

Finding Destiny   
Part 35   
By Angel Love   
  
Author's notes: I realize that there are quite a few people wanting to kill me. But I will make it better! Warnings: Death. Yep, another one.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon. I also don't own Eros. He was thought up a long time ago by the Greeks. But the Guardians are mine. Don't take. Rose is feeling kinda grouchy at the moment.   
  
Tuxedo Mask stared in horror at the pool of blood surrounding Sailor Love and Destiny on the ground. He watched in morbid fascination as the red liquid continued to ooze from the multiple cuts on her body and soak the skin on her sister and her pure white pants. The dead Guardian's once golden blonde hair was now coated with the vile color. And he could see the various bruises still forming on her pale skin. He was suddenly glad that she was dead, because he was sure that he would be in a whole lot of pain right now if she wasn't.   
  
"You've gone to far," Princess Serenity whispered.   
  
His eyes flew up when he heard his girlfriend's cold whisper. He felt his blood turn cold at the look in her blue eyes. He saw hate, pure and simple hate. Except hate was neither pure nor simple. And it was an emotion that he never thought she was capable of.   
  
Princess Serenity clutched her crescent moon stick, trembling with suppressed anger. Her blue eyes were dark with unimaginable anger and hurt and of course hatred for the woman in front of her.   
  
Beryl looked down at the girl in front of her and laughed. "And what are you going to do to me?" she cackled.   
  
"Nothing," the princess answered softly, her lashes covering her bright blue eyes for a moment.   
  
"That's right, girl," the red-haired woman cackled. "You can't do anything to me!"   
  
"At least not alone," Princess Serenity finished quietly, looking back up, her crescent moon symbol flaring.   
  
The stones on the inners tiara flared to life as they responded the unspoken request of their princess. And they rose to their feet, transforming to their own princess forms.   
  
Beryl stepped back unsure of what was happening. But she grinned when she hear Metellia whisper that it was time. She closed her eyes and let her master take over her body, using it as her vessel.   
  
The scouts and generals watched in horror as Metellia emerged from her gassy form and combined with Beryl, turning the Nega-Queen into a much larger, much more evil monster, with a lot more dark power.   
  
But Princess Serenity didn't back off, she held a hand out and Tuxedo Mask was at her side instantly taking her hand in his own, turning into Prince Endymion on contact.   
  
The Scout/Princesses moved to stand in a semi-circle behind them and Destiny, holding hands.   
  
The generals, including Zoicite, who somehow knew what he was supposed to do, stepped up behind them and placed both hands on their respective girlfriends' shoulders.   
  
Metellia laughed at the display of unity and launched an attack at them.   
  
Princess Serenity held up her crescent moon wand, calling on the powers of long-forgotten ancestors.   
  
"Moon Princess Power!"   
  
A beautiful pink light hit the dark energy, holding it back, but it was obvious that Metellia was still much stronger than the young girl.   
  
Endymion closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy the planet was offering him to use. The power surged within him and a dark blue energy combined with Serenity's power pushing back Metellia's dark energy even further.   
  
The girls called upon their own powers, picturing their planets in their minds as they did so.   
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"   
  
"Mars Planet Power!"   
  
"Venus Planet Power!"   
  
The generals gathered their own powers, combining it with the grils, who channeled it for their princess to use. All the girls screamed out together.   
  
"Sailor Planet Power!"   
  
For several tense moments it looked as if Metellia was completely unaffected by the onslaught brought on by the Planet Power. But slowly the good energy took over more and more in a fight of good verses evil. Unfortunately though it was taking its toll on the girls, especially Serenity, who had all of it surging through the Silver Crystal.   
  
Destiny watched all of this; unable to pull herself out of the misery she was in. Suddenly she felt a soft voice fill her mind, caressing her like tiny soft fingers, soothing away some of the hurt so she could think straight. "Help them, Rose. They need you," it whispered.   
  
She smiled tenderly; even in death her sister could not abandon her scouts. She slid Angel's body off her lap, placing her gently on the floor. She lovingly kissed her cold cheek before rising slowly. She held up her staff before her and whispered, "Destiny's Hand, grant Serenity your power."   
  
Serenity almost fell over as she felt the surge in power, but Endymion tightened his grip on her until she regained her balance. She closed her eyes and searched it for something that would allow her to use it. Finding it, she harnessed it and added it to the rest in a last desperate attempt to rid the world of Beryl and Metellia.   
  
Metellia lost control over her dark energy and the wave of pure power hit her, causing her to scream in agony. It ripped at her, tearing her from her borrowed body and leaving it as nothing but dust. The power then locked her forever in a world of nothing but black and emptiness.   
  
The girls slumped as their attack came to a stop, switching back into their scout form, the guys barely catching them in time. But they too were drained and they all slowly slipped to the floor. The only one who remained standing was Destiny. She slowly turned and made her way over to Zoicite and Mercury.   
  
The pair looked up at her in surprise.   
  
"I know that she died saving you, but I guess that was her own decision," she said softly. "I don't fault her or you for that because I know she would never make any other choice. I want to honor her wishes that you be reunited." She looked at Zoicite closely. "Would you like to remember your past and be free from Beryl's tampering?"   
  
Zoicite looked down into Mercury's hopeful blue eyes and slowly nodded.   
  
Destiny touched her staff to Zoicite's forehead, wincing when he cried out in pain.   
  
As the memories stopped he slumped foreword into his girlfriend's waiting arms. He slowly opened his green eyes and smiled at the Guardian shakily.   
  
"I'm sorry that was so painful. But without Angel," she paused and took a deep breath, "without Angel my magic tends to be rather harsh."   
  
Suddenly the walls around them began to crumble as the last of the dark energy holding the place together dispersed. A portal appeared next to them.   
  
"I think that is our ticket home," Sailor Moon said, eyeing the escape route.   
  
The others nodded their agreement, slowly rising to their feet. Sailor Destiny knelt down next to her sister, trying to pick up her broken body, but she was too weak from giving her powers to Sailor Moon and then releasing Zoicite's memories. So much to the dismay of the Guardian the body kept slipping out of her grasp.   
  
As the tears of frustration built up in her eyes she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and met the midnight blue eyes of Tuxedo Mask through his domino. "Let me take her, please," he asked softy, nodding to Love.   
  
A sob managed to clog her throat but she nodded her head yes, trying desperately to hold her emotions in. She had never had a problem with it before, but as she watched Love's head fall back as Tux stood up she could feel her control start to slip.   
  
Sailor Moon saw this and gently took one of Destiny's blood stained hands in her own, helping the older woman to stand. She gave her a soft smile before turning and leading the way through the portal.   
  
They stepped out into the park in Tokyo just a few feet from where they had left. The group blinked at the sudden light that struck them, since they just went from almost complete darkness to mid-afternoon in the city.   
  
Luna and Artemis gave a cry of joy and relief and jumped into their respective mistresses' arms. They both spoke hurriedly and happily to the girls, but slowly fell silent when they noticed that although the girls seemed relieved to be back, they were also very sad. They looked from one person to the next trying to figure out just what was wrong, when their eyes finally settled on the last person to come through the portal, Tuxedo Mask, carrying Sailor Love.   
  
"Oh no," Luna whispered.   
  
"Is she...?" Artemis asked quietly.   
  
"Yes," a new voice answered.   
  
There stood a man with two beautiful white wings on his back. He was dressed in tight-fitting blue jeans and button-up green silk top. His brown hair covered half his face, but it didn't hide the misery in his emerald eyes.   
  
"Eros!" Destiny exclaimed. Without warning she flew at him with her fists flying. "You promised to protect her," she yelled at him. "She's dead! You lied!"   
  
He stood there passively, not even flinching under her attack. He just watched her with no expression on his face.   
  
Suddenly Destiny felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind, halting her attack. She struggled against her capture until she heard the soothing voice of her little sister in her ear.   
  
"Stop, Ro. Attacking Eros isn't going to help."   
  
Destiny stilled, her body slumping. "She's dead, Trista. Angel's dead."   
  
"I know," Pluto answered sadly. "I... I felt it... but I wasn't sure what I felt until I saw Eros. He told me how it happened."   
  
Destiny slowly turned around and buried her face into her little sister's shoulder and began to sob.   
  
The others watched in silence, not sure how to react to the two new people. They all knew Pluto from their time in the Silver Millennium but they had not seen her often and when they did, she always held herself aloof from everyone. And the other they knew to be the God of Love. It was very humbling to be in his presence.   
  
Pluto had tears in her red eyes as she listened to her sister sob her misery. She watched Eros gently take Angel's body from Tuxedo Mask and sink to the ground with her. Her heart ached for him. It was very obvious to her just how much he loved her sister; it was too bad that he had never found the courage to tell her.   
  
Eros sank slowly to the ground, oblivious to everyone watching him. He only saw the once immortal Guardian in his arms. Looking her over he could see the numerous injuries and he couldn't stop the single tear the slipped down his cheek. He tenderly brushed the hair from her face. "Oh, Angel," he sighed.   
  
He looked down at her with such tenderness that each girl felt tears coming to their eyes again. Sailor Moon turned her face into Tuxedo Mask's shoulder and cried quietly, while Venus did the same thing with Malachite.   
  
Destiny felt the soft presence again, lightly touching her hair. She heard the voice echo in her ear. "Don't cry, Rose. I could never leave you behind."   
  
Destiny turned slowly. Her eyes falling upon her sister, at the same time both Eros' and Pluto's eyes went wide, their mouths dropping open as they too felt the girl's presence.   
  
The heart on the fallen Guardian's tiara flared and her entire body was enveloped in a bright light. Her injuries healed themselves and her white wings flared out at her back.   
  
At the same time Destiny hit the ground, feeling the energy of her sister coursing through her. Her own black wings flared out on her own back, making Pluto step away from her in an effort not to get hit by them. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to regain control herself.   
  
Sailor Moon looked down at the Guardians, her eyes going wide. "What's happening?" she asked quietly.   
  
"I don't know," Mercury asked in an awed voice.   
  
As they all watched, the Guardian of Love took in a startled breath, her eyes opening slowly to reveal their ancient hazel depths. She blinked a few times before finally focusing on Eros' face. She smiled softly up at him then whispered, "You know dying hurts like a bitch."   
  
Everyone cried out in joy before surrounding them, tears of joy sliding down their faces.   
  
Eros smiled slightly at her odd humor, even in her own death she could find something to smile about. "I'll be sure to tell Hades that for you," he whispered huskily.   
  
Destiny glared at her twin and lightly smacked her in the arm. "I have this urge to throttle you right now, but I can't seem to move. These wings are really heavy."   
  
Love tried to sit up but the weight of her wings and her own weakness made her sink back down into Eros' strong embrace. She groaned at the pain that seemed to emanate in her whole body. She pulled at one of the white feathers that she could see and made a face. "You know these things are much prettier to look at, then to wear."   
  
"I agree," Destiny muttered as she moved her black wings slightly on her back.   
  
By then everyone was laughing. Even Eros was chuckling slightly, amused by the twins' reaction to their new accessories.   
  
To be continued...


	36. The Epilogue

Finding Destiny  
The Epilogue  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: And it has come to an end...  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Eros. But the Guardians are mine.   
  
Serena ran through the park chasing Darien around the small space while the inners and the generals looked on laughing at the good-natured fun.   
  
She finally caught him when she ducked around some bushes and caught him when he stopped and looked around. It didn't help when the scouts lied and told him that she was behind him, getting him to move back in the blonde's direction.   
  
She burst out of the bushes and wrapped her arms around his waist giggling. "Gotcha!"  
  
He laughed down at her, his midnight blue eyes dancing. "Yes, you caught me."   
  
"Told you that I could," she laughed.   
  
"You had help," he teased.   
  
She shrugged a shoulder and grinned at her friends. "I never said that I could do it alone. Why should I when I have the best help in the world."   
  
Darien laughed and claimed her mouth in a kiss while the girls made 'that's gross' comments causing the couple to break away from each other laughing.   
  
Serena suddenly felt a presence and turned.   
  
Standing a little ways up on top of a hill was Angel. Her blonde hair blew gently in the breeze and she smiled softly at the Moon Princess when she saw her look her way.   
  
Serena looked up at Darien and he nodded to her. "We'll be right here waiting for you."   
  
She nodded her head and slowly made her way across the park and up the hill. She stopped in front of the Guardian and grinned. "Why don't you come down and join us?"  
  
Angel shook her head, looking back to see Rose, Trista and Eros, without his wings showing, waiting for her. "It is time for us to go, Serena."  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?" Serena whined, causing the other girl to smile. She knew that they had to go, but she wanted to hang onto them just a little longer. "You've only been here for a week."   
  
Angel nodded. "Yes, Serena, we have to go. Eros can't hide in the mortal world as easily as Rose and I can. It takes a lot out of him to hide his wings. He won't leave without me, I guess my death is making both him and Rose more protective of me." She rolled her eyes. "We also have things to do, other responsibilities." At Serena's fallen face she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. If you need us, we will come. All you have to do is call."  
  
Serena smiled sadly, wiping away the single tear that fell down her cheek. "How do I do that?"  
  
"Hold your crystal and close your eyes and call out to us mentally. We will hear you."   
  
Rose stepped forward and motioned that it was time.   
  
Serena suddenly threw her arms around the older blonde, startling her slightly. It didn't take long for Angel to relax and hug her back just as fiercely. "I won't be far away, Serena," she whispered. "I will always be with you. Remember that no matter what happens, you always have a friend in the other plane."   
  
Serena smiled through the tears in her eyes and stepped away from the Guardian. To her surprise Rose stepped over to her and gave her a small hug.   
  
Rose grinned at the startled look. "Keep your boy in line. And make sure those scouts of yours do the same thing to theirs. The transition between the nega-world and yours is not going to be easy on them."  
  
Serena nodded her understanding.   
  
Angel grinned and waved to the scouts before calling forth her quartz. "I say we give them a light show before we go," she grinned to her companions.   
  
Rose sighed but agreed. "I'm only letting you do this because there aren't any mortals around."  
  
Rose pulled out her own quartz.   
  
Trista sighed as she saw what we were about to do. "Well at least let me change and have the door ready in case someone comes. I don't want to hear what explanations the two of you give for your wings."  
  
Angel giggled and nodded, seeing the scouts eyeing them from down below.   
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
The symbol of Pluto appeared and glowed in her henshin stick as she reached out and grabbed it. Purple energy erupted from the top of it, melting away her clothes and forming a circle of energy around her as she turned. She crossed her arms over her chest as the energy surged up and surrounded her body, encasing her in her fuku. Her time key appeared out of the energy and her hand reached out and grabbed it. Lipstick crossed her lips and she opened her eyes. She twirled the staff around her before setting it down as she ended her transformation into Sailor Pluto.  
  
She waved her time staff and the gates appeared next to them.   
  
Eros closed his eyes and suddenly his wings shimmered and appeared at his back, the air around them seemed to be charged with magical energy at his transformation from mortal to god.   
  
Angel and Rose touched their stones together calling on their own powers.   
  
"Hands of Destiny, I seek your power."  
  
"Cupid's love, grant me your strength."   
  
The stones disappeared and the colors surrounded them, merging together in a brilliant light and it was impossible to tell which color belonged to which twin. They were both raised in the air slightly and the wind picked up around them as their clothes faded away. Their leather shorts appeared over them, white for Destiny, black for Love. Their red cropped tops formed over their chests. Destiny stretched out her arms as her black wings flared out at her back at the same time Love's white boots and her tiara appeared. Love crossed her arms in front of her and her wings flared out, as Destiny's black boots and her tiara appeared. They shifted so that their backs were to each other, their large wings touching. Destiny crossed her arms as Love opened hers and two staffs appeared. One silver and one gold. Destiny grabbed hers and twirled it as Love simply brought hers close to her and soothed back her hair. They both opened their eyes and grinned at the dumb-founded Serena.   
  
Love winked. "You should see the light show you give off when you transform."   
  
They each turned and waved to the scouts, generals and Darien below, Love flashing a V-sign to Mina who returned it. Then Pluto opened the gates and they stepped through, the blonde paused as she was about to walk through and looked back at Serena. "Remember that we will always be here when you need us."   
  
Serena nodded. "Don't become a stranger," she whispered as the immortal senshi walked through the gates and they disappeared.   
  
Serena sighed softly as she felt Darien wrap his arms around her. "I'm going to miss them," she whispered.   
  
He nodded his head while laying a few kisses along her shoulder. "So am I. We would have never found our destinies without them."  
  
She turned and grinned up at him. "Somehow I think we still would have found our way to each other. Even if I had to throw a few more shoes at you."  
  
Darien laughed, before he claimed her lips with his own.   
  
Amy looked up at Zoicite and smiled at him shyly. He gently cupped her cheek before he lowered his lips to hers.   
  
Mina had her back to Malachite and she giggled as he nibbled on her neck, trying to smack him lightly but he kept evading her hands. Their laughter floated in the air around them.  
  
Lita snuggled into Nephlite's embrace, closing her eyes and just loosing herself in the feeling of him holding her. While he gently stroked her back counting his blessings that he was able to hold her once more.  
  
Raye and Jadeite argued good-naturedly and the scout of fire suddenly became very quiet when Jadeite kissed her.   
  
Darien pulled away from Serena and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.   
  
"I love you, too," she answered whole-heartedly.   
  
Five couples found their destinies, past the hurt and pain of years of separation. Now was the time for a new beginning. But each beginning does not come easily. They must each fight for their love against new enemies that will soon come their way.   
  
The end…  
  
For now.   
  
I want to thank everyone who helped me and the list is long. From those who gave me ideas or just let me bounce mine off them: Rose, Sere-chan, Tanya, Rodney, Universal Guardian, Tau, Rinne, Shi-chan, and Midnight Dreamer!  
  
To those who just gave me that extra bit of courage to keep going by telling me that they liked the story. Silver, Usagi Bunny, Becky, Serenity Ankson, Sugarfairy, Maria, Nice Anz10, Chibi Angel, Bluelily, Monica, Princess Star Gazer, Chantal Bible, Tsunami, Ann, Sailor Debbie, Princess Eternity, Shari "Serenity" Celestine, Utena-chan, Sailor Creativity, Sere, Trini-chan, Leslie, Miko633, Jenn, Moon Venus Power, Marni, Kaiya, Jo, Aeriana Elios, TD, Hitomi De Fanel, Hopeless Romantic, Moon Princess, Sakui-chan, Anna, AnNaBaNaNa, Prophetess of Hearts, Little Angel, YrAngel, NookNak, Dark Angel, LiBette, Serenity, Dommi, Sugar, Usako_9999, Lizz, Fan, K, Iden's Garden, Masiha, Amazed and anyone else who in a blonde moment I forgot to write down. Thanks!!!!! 


End file.
